<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turnabout Sorcerers by RoyHankins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149998">Turnabout Sorcerers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyHankins/pseuds/RoyHankins'>RoyHankins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Turnabout Crossover [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Courtroom Drama, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Family, Gen, Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>61,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyHankins/pseuds/RoyHankins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A masked thief has been plaguing the denizens of the magical world for half a year, and it finally seems like they've been caught. But when the person arrested is someone Apollo Justice cannot believe committed the crime, can he defend them against their primary accuser, wizard and private detective Harry Dresden?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Turnabout Crossover [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some people put a lot of stock into dreams. In that whole kind of ‘foretelling the future’ way. Now, I’ve experienced a lot in my twenty years as a professional wizard. (Hell’s bells, I’m getting old.) I’ve mucked about with time here and there, and used dreams to talk to my subconscious. The guy’s a grade-A asshole, let me tell you. So I’m not going to say that using dreams to predict the future is impossible. But as far as I’m aware, the future is too malleable to predict that accurately.</p><p>Which is why I tried not to worry too much about a dream in which I was surrounded by some kind of weird crow people, as a masked man watched from a cliff laughing maniacally. Said dream mercifully ended when Mouse, my dog the size of a small car, licked my face as an alarm. “Uck, I’ve been kissed by a dog!” were the first words out of my mouth once I was fully conscious, quoting one of my favorite cartoons from my childhood as a reflex. “Get hot water! Get some disinfectant! Get some iodine!” I was laughing even as I pretended to be upset, and from the doggy grin on Mouse’s maw, he seemed to know I was in a good mood.</p><p>Taking in my surroundings, I realized I was home again. In this case, ‘home’ was an island cabin I’d made myself. I’d gone through a lot of homes, but this one had been lasting me quite a while. Instead of bringing me some sense of security, it just meant I was getting scared about some new nutjob burning it down when I wasn’t prepared. Now, you would probably think that I, Harry Dresden, Wizard of the White Council and private detective would have slept in his bed, like a normal person. But if so, you would be very much incorrect.</p><p>You see, I’d taken on a case earlier that year that had meant a <em> lot </em> of travel, and I’d only gotten home from my last trip two weeks previously. A lot of that time after first getting back was spent resocializing: some dates with the girlfriend, game nights with Billy, Georgia, and their pack of pups, a few beers with Michael and my brother (separately, of course, I’m not an idiot), and more than anything as many nights as I could get with my daughters. But despite what you might have heard, I’m actually an introvert, so a week and a half of that, I needed some ‘me’ time.</p><p>Hence why I’d fallen asleep the night before while lounging on my discolored, aging, comfortable couch, with a paperback book in my hands. I rose from the couch with a long stretch. I was getting close to middle age for a normal person at this point, and even though being a wizard extended your lifespan, it didn’t seem to be doing a lot for my joints. Every time I had Waldo Butters, my friendly neighborhood ex-medical examiner with a love for Polka, give me a look-over, it ended with getting an earful about taking care of myself. I knew he meant well, but considering the way I lived my life, I think he should have been ecstatic I made it past forty.</p><p>I was still wearing the most casual of casual clothes I owned: a Star Wars shirt so faded the text reading ‘R2D2 where are you?’ was completely illegible, and sweatpants so worn and well-loved they were on the brink of falling apart. I was about to start making myself breakfast, when I noticed a flashing light near my phone.</p><p>One thing you have to know about wizards is that we don’t mix well with the high tech stuff. I don’t mean smart phones, which die if I look at them too hard, I mean anything made after World War 2. I had gotten a landline phone set up, which was an unbelievable pain that I only went through because if I didn’t my friends would kill me, but that wasn’t enough. In order to have a phone that wouldn’t fizz out more than once a year or so, I had to only install models so ancient that things like ‘caller id’ and ‘voicemail’ were normally impossible.</p><p>Which wouldn’t have been a problem, except for the fact that even when I was in-town, I wasn’t home all that often. These days, the idea that someone might not have a voicemail for when you call them, and no way to ‘text’ them, is pretty much unthinkable. I needed a way for people to leave me messages, so I worked out a solution with the aforementioned tech guru Butters. It had taken a lot to set up, but we managed to wrangle a low-tech voicemail machine, using the oldest tape recording we could, since it seemed like as long as I didn’t throw spells too close to it, that stuff stayed pretty safe.</p><p>It was that exact device, and the old red light-bulb flashing on it, that caught my eye. It was the signal someone had left a message. I rewound the tape and hit play, feeling more than a little nervous about what it was going to say. Hopefully, it would be a friend checking up on me. After all, it had seemed like the crook was slowing down, so maybe he’d given up entirely? But as the recording started, I knew that wasn’t the case.</p><p>“Hello, is this Mr. Dresden?” The voice coming out of the ancient speakers of the device was beautiful, something innocent and nostalgic about it that reminded me of a spring day. “My name is Anna, and I’m with the Unseelie Traveling Exhibit. I was told to contact you, because you’ve been working to catch him. This morning, I came to work and found...a calling card. Mask☆DeMasque is going to steal a painting from my Exhibit! Please, come quickly, we’re currently in the country of Khura’in!” The recording ended there, and with a heavy sigh I knew my little vacation was over. It was back to trying to catch that damned masked thief.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Investigation Day One, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>October 15th, 11:28am</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Justice Law Offices</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time in a long, long while, Apollo Justice was able to relax on a Sunday morning. Even now that a few more defense attorneys had come to the country of Khura’in, his caseload had been simply enormous. Hundreds of trials and retrials, not to mention all his work to try and reform the justice system of the country. But there were no trials on the immediate horizon, and his only work in the coming week would be research and cooperation with his brother on a day-by-day basis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, even though he wasn’t on-the-clock, Apollo had chosen to wear his suit around the office, since he knew anything could come up at a moment’s notice, and gelled his hair the way he liked, because it was just part of his morning routine. He was lounging on the old, worn-out sofa in the office that had once been used by his adopted father when this had been his office, doing his best to burn through the stack of manga volumes that had piled up when he didn’t have time to read them. So far that morning, he’d finished three volumes and was halfway through a fourth when the office’s door flew open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Justice!” It was the high-pitched cry of Ahlbi Ur’gaid, young monk-in-training who had become an on-again-off-again assistant for Apollo in his many cases. Apollo even wondered if the kid might be taking an interest in becoming a defense attorney himself one day, as he was a fast learner quickly picking up on what was required of him to help with cases. But at that moment, the boy looked scared, moreso than any time Apollo could recall before. The kid had been around dead bodies without looking this freaked out. Plus, his trusty dog was nowhere to be seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly raising from where he was sitting and grabbing a bookmark to save his place, Apollo set his manga down and got up, closing the distance to put a hand on Ahlbi’s shoulder. “Hey, Ahlbi, I’m here. What’s going on?” Apollo did his best not to let the tension that was suddenly flooding his body show. The kid was clearly upset, and Apollo needed to be there for him, he could deal with his own feelings later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that question, larger spheres of tears started to well up in Ahlbi’s eyes, only breaking and streaking down his face when he plucked up the courage to answer the query. “It’s Queen Rayfa! She’s been arrested!” The second that last word left his mouth, Ahlbi started sobbing, unable to hold it back any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words hit Apollo like a freight train. As Apollo’s heart began to race faster, logic overtook emotion. He needed to know what was going on, and what he could do to help. He wrapped Ahlbi up in a tight hug, to help calm him down, and before long the crying had subsided. Once it had, Apollo did his best to give the kid a brave smile. “Hey, things are going to be alright. Do you know anything else?” The biggest question on his mind was regarding the nature of the arrest. What crime was she being accused of? Who was arresting her? After all, even if it was mostly in-name-only, Rayfa was the Queen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahlbi shook his head wildly. “I...I don’t know! I was getting ready to give some visitors a tour when I overheard a crowd talking about the news. I had to leave Shah’do to watch them while I came here.” Even though the boy was done crying, he still looked distraught. Looking up at Apollo, he asked, “Please, Mr. Justice, you have to help her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tour guide wasn’t just reacting like this because the girl in question was his sovereign. Ever since the case that had elevated her to Queenhood, Apollo had been spending quite a bit of time with the young royal, and as a consequence, so had Ahlbi. The plucky lad hadn’t had any issues with Rayfa’s sometimes acidic nature, and they’d become something like friends. Apollo...he didn’t really know what she was to him. But she was Nahyuta’s sister, and Apollo didn’t want anything bad to happen to her. “I’ll take care of her,” he told Ahlbi, meaning every syllable. Then, he looked at the boy seriously. “You should get back to Shah’do and your tourists. Let me handle this from here, okay?” Ahlbi nodded, and started to leave, but before he did Apollo told him, “Thank you for letting me know about this. You did the right thing, Ahlbi.” That brightened the kid’s mood, which did something to help Apollo. Not a lot, but something. After he grabbed his basic lawyering stuff, not even thinking about his lost rest time, Apollo locked up the office behind him and headed for the first step in any case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>October 15th, 12:32pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Khura’in Royal Palace - High Prosecutor’s Office</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first place Apollo had gone was the Detention Center, but after explaining who he was looking for several times to confused guards, he was told that Queen Rayfa was not in the Detention Center. Now even more confused, Apollo went for the next best place he could think of. Namely, his brother’s office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technically speaking, the country of Khura’in didn’t really observe ‘weekends’. They were less obsessed with time in general compared to countries like America, so work days tended to be shorter, but the idea of any specific days being set aside to not work on hadn’t really taken hold, at least not yet. That was why Apollo knew he’d find Nahyuta Sahdmadhi in the High Prosecutor’s Office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>These days, Nahyuta was the highest level prosecutor in the country, though he hadn’t been assigned the role of Minister of Justice. All of those old Minister positions were currently empty, and it was unknown if they’d ever be filled again, or simply replaced with a new system of hierarchy. Aside from working to reform the entire criminal justice system of the country, Nahyuta was the most experienced prosecutor as well, frequently facing Apollo in court to find the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no matter how heavy the workload had become, Apollo had never seen Nahyuta as stressed and frayed as when he entered his brother’s office on that day, seeing him frantically looking through papers and working on a computer. “I apologize, but I requested not to be disturb-” Nahyuta started to say, only stopping when he noticed exactly who had stepped through his door. Apollo almost couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It looked like Nahyuta had skipped his usual morning hygiene routine, and his hair looked unkempt and messy. His eyes were bloodshot, and their pupils expanded as he saw Apollo and rose from his chair to come closer and embrace his adopted brother. Apollo returned the sibling affection, feeling a bit awkward. Unlike their father, the two were not the ‘hugging’ type. But desperate times...”I assume you’ve heard, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at Nahyuta, Apollo nodded his head, and added, “Yes, but only the basics. I don’t know why Rayfa was arrested, who arrested her, or where she’s being held.” The more Apollo had thought about all of this, the more confused he’d become. Clearly the country of Khura’in hadn’t arrested their own Queen, at least not since the last time they’d had to do that. Could it have been Interpol? An action like that would have required Rayfa to commit quite the international crime, something Apollo didn’t think she was capable of. The only crime he’d seen her commit was stealing food from his fridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running one hand through his white hair, Nahyuta looked like he didn’t want to have to explain all of this. “I have those answers for you, though I’m still trying to piece all of this together myself.” The prosecutor gestured at his desk, and Apollo took the hint, moving to sit in the chair on the other side, while Nahyuta took his normal seat. “This morning, just a few hours ago, Rayfa was arrested for theft.” That was certainly odd to hear, but Apollo let Nahyuta continue, rather than trying to interrupt. “More specifically, she’s been arrested for being the 5th Mask☆DeMasque.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As someone who used to read the case files of his ex-boss Phoenix Wright time after time, Apollo knew the name. He’d defended the very first Mask☆DeMasque, though over the years there had been several other copycat criminals who used the name and costume. But the idea that Rayfa could be the newest incarnation of the culprit just sounded ridiculous. Still, now Apollo knew what the charge was. The next question was, “So, who has arrested her then? The International Police?” If the culprit was one who committed thefts across multiple countries, it might make sense that they’d be involved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Nahyuta shook his head, then looked up at the ceiling and let out a long sigh. “Have you ever heard of the Unseelie Accords?” Apollo shook his head, the name didn’t ring even the smallest bell. “I thought not. You are aware that, with the spiritual powers of its ruling family, Khura’in is proof that the supernatural exists. But it is far from the only supernatural nation. The Unseelie Accords is a ratified treaty, a set of rules binding all those who have signed it. The Kingdom of Khura’in is a signatory of the Accords, and thus we are being called to task for our sovereign ruler seemingly being the thief who has stolen several important items from members of other Accords nations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apollo took all that in, then let it roll around in his head a little. So, this Accords sounded like some sort of United Nations for magic. That made sense, and explained why Apollo hadn’t heard of it. While these days the general public couldn’t deny things like wizards and demons existed, the actual details were still far from common knowledge. What mattered though, was that Apollo knew what he had to do. “I’ll take up her defense, then.” Apollo said it like it was obvious, like there was no argument to be made against it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nahyuta blanched at the words. “No!” He reached out a hand to grip Apollo’s shoulder, tightly. “You do not understand the lion’s den you would be entering into. Her accusers are sorcerers, vampires, and undersea horrors. The ones enforcing this treaty are The Fair Ones. Normally, there would not even be a legal trial, but instead a trial by combat, a duel. I only just now managed to convince the Accords nations to consider a courtroom trial, considering our nation has no warriors of their caliber, and the accusers are many against one.” The grip became tighter, and Apollo flinched, confident his brother was going to leave a bruise there. “They are monsters, Apollo! Unholy blights upon creation that threaten Rayfa’s life! I will not let them threaten your life as well!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a grimace, Apollo pulled his shoulder out of Nahyuta’s grip, looking up at his brother angrily. “I have already fought plenty of monsters in court. I’ve fought for justice with guns pointed at my head. I will stand for Rayfa, whether you like it or not.” Years of vocal training had made the words come out sharply, forcefully, and Nahyuta reeled back from them, as if he’d been hit by physical blows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clutching his beaded necklace, and sweat dripping down his face, Nahyuta submitted. “Very well. I will inform the Accord nations of this development.” Apollo smiled, hoping it would cheer Nahyuta up, but the prosecutor had gone stoic, facing his work without looking at his brother. “Head for the crime scene of the newest theft, at the Unseelie Traveling Exhibit. It’s not far from your office. If you need me, I will be here.” Taking a breath to steady himself, Apollo nodded and left the palace behind him, ready to find out more about what was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>October 15th, 1:58pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unseelie Traveling Exhibit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hadn’t taken long to ask for directions to the crime scene. It wasn’t often that a museum exhibit came to the isolated country of Khura’in, after all. The exhibit had taken up residence in a newer building, though still one made in the style that seemed so popular in Khura’in. Yellow tape with warnings of ‘Caution’ in English, Khura’inese, and several other East Asian scripts covered the area outside the building, but Apollo was pretty used to getting by those at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Trucy had once told him, the secret was to look like you belonged to be inside anyway. Doing his best to look calm, Apollo slipped under the tape and headed for the building, only to be stopped by someone walking out of the exhibit. This was someone it was hard not to notice. Even as he slouched, it was clear the man was absurdly tall, well over six and a half feet from head to toes. It was hard to tell his build, since he was wearing a long, billowing black leather duster over a t-shirt with a word balloon that read, ‘This is starting to sound like a bad comic book plot!’ with a picture of Spider-Man next to it. He was also carrying a long wooden staff, carved runes covering the surface, and a silver pentacle necklace was hanging from around his neck. In terms of facial features, the man was fairly nondescript, aside from a few faded scars and short wild brown hair. He also seemed to be purposefully avoiding eye-contact with Apollo, which felt weirdly disconcerting. “Whoa now, hold your horses there.” His eyes went to the attorney’s badge on Apollo’s lapel and the man’s face split into a grin. “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen an attorney who went the extra mile and actually grew demonic horns, good on you for being honest about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As was usual when Apollo received a joke about his choice to gel his bangs up into horns, he scowled and wanted to make a sharp reply. But he had to close his eyes and take a deep breath. This wasn’t the time for that. There were more important things to worry about. Giving the man what he hoped was a professionally neutral face, Apollo told him, “I’m Apollo Justice, the defense attorney for the accused. I wanted to examine the crime scene, Mr...?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rather than verbally answer the question, the man reached into his duster and pulled out a business card, then handed it to Apollo. It read, ‘Harry Dresden - Wizard. Lost Items Found. Paranormal Investigations. Consulting. Advice.’ While Apollo was looking the laminated card over, Harry told him, “Well, Mr. ‘Justice’, I appreciate the offer to help, but I’ve got the crime scene pretty well-handled myself. But hey, if I stub my toe and want to sue someone, I’ll give you a call.” Before Apollo could even argue back, Harry turned around and moved to re-enter the crime scene. “Oh, and if you try sneaking in again, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> throw a fireball at you. Ask around, burning things down is my specialty.” With that, he was gone, leaving Apollo unable to enter the crime scene without risking becoming a flame-broiled lawyer. With an annoyed huff, Apollo pocketed the card he’d received and decided to head back to his office. From there, he could try and gather more information.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>October 15th, 2:41pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Justice Law Offices</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The internet speeds on Apollo’s office laptop weren’t the best, but he was still able to (slowly) gather some more basic information. Starting in June, this new Mask☆DeMasque had begun a new crime spree, sending calling cards to the owners of what they were going to steal a week in advance of taking it. Thus far, they’d hit Borginia, Bialya, Cohdopia, and the United Kingdom. That would make this newest crime the fifth, though Apollo couldn’t find any articles about that online as of yet. What they’d actually stolen from each crime scene was a mystery as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not only that, but it seemed Mask☆DeMasque wasn’t the only Phantom Thief making news. Starting with their second theft, the fifth incarnation of the masked thief was being followed. Everywhere Mask☆DeMasque struck, that same day another thief would release stolen information to the public: the Yatagarasu. Apollo had heard a little about that particular thief, but they were much less well-known compared to Mask☆DeMasque, and Mr. Wright had never been involved with them, so Apollo didn’t know that much. The various articles Apollo could find couldn’t agree on what the relationship between the two were. Were they helping each other? Rivals? Was one trying to catch the other? There were no clear answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was just about ready to start searching about the Unseelie Accords when, out of nowhere, the air on the other side of his desk ripped apart. It wasn’t like the kind of neat, circular portal Apollo had seen so often in science fiction stories. This looked like a literal tear in the fabric of space-time, and on the other side was...some sort of stone building interior? It was hard for Apollo to make sense of what his eyes were seeing. Then, through the rip, a man stepped through. He was as tall as Harry Dresden, or close to it, with weathered brown skin and a face hidden by the cowl of his cloak. In a rich English accent, peppered with spices from other locales, the man introduced himself to the shocked Apollo. “Hello. Mr. Justice. I am known as the Gatekeeper, and I have brought you some help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Apollo’s mind was still trying to comprehend the strange man who’d magiked himself into Apollo’s office, someone else came through the rip in the air, but this someone was a lot more familiar. With her signature yellow jacket, Widget around her neck, and a smile on her face, there was no way Apollo could ever mistake her for anyone else other than Athena Cykes. “Hey, Apollo! Mind if I drop in?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>COURT RECORD</p><p>Evidence</p><p>Attorney’s Badge (Other): The proof of my profession. Now that I have my own office, it feels more real, y’know?</p><p>Profiles</p><p>Ahlbi Ur’gaid (Age: 9)-Monk-in-training, tour guide, and sometimes my assistant as well.</p><p>Rayfa Padma Khura’in (Age: 14)-Queen of Khura’in, spirit channeler-in-training, and bratty sister to my adopted brother. She’s been arrested for being Mask☆DeMasque.</p><p>Nahyuta Sahdmadhi (Age: 25)-High Prosecutor of Khura’in and my brother. Well, adopted brother.</p><p>Harry Dresden (Age: 48)-Wizard and Private Investigator. Seems to be the investigator for this case. Thinks he’s very funny.</p><p>“The Gatekeeper” (Age: Unknown)-A Wizard who just showed up in my office, with a friend in tow.</p><p>Athena Cykes (Age: 19)-My former junior associate at the Wright Anything Agency and a licensed psychologist. Appeared out of nowhere with a wizard.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Investigation Day One, Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 15th, 3:01pm</p><p>Justice Law Offices</p><p>It was not every day, even for Apollo Justice, that a strange wizard and an ex-colleague came into his office through a rip in the air. With a wave of a well-worn hand, said wizard, who had introduced himself as the Gatekeeper, closed the rift, before turning to face Apollo once more. Feeling very awkward, Apollo decided to lean on his professionalism to get through this. Keeping as stoic a face as he could manage, he extended a hand towards one of the folding chairs near his desk and offered, “Would you like to take a seat?”</p><p>He’d barely finished the sentence when he realized Athena had come around the desk to stand beside him, looking annoying. Any hope he could remain looking like a normal, professional attorney was ruined when he sighed and stood up so his friend could give him a tight hug. “<em> Godverdomme </em>! I come all the way across the world with a magic guy and you give me the cold shoulder?” Apollo knew she was just ribbing him, but it hit a sore spot regardless. He’d known for a long time that his preference for professionalism sometimes caused offense where it wasn’t intended.</p><p>After a second’s hesitation, Apollo returned the hug, which mollified her enough to head back on the other side of his desk and grab a seat next to the already sitting Gatekeeper. Looking from her to the wizard, Apollo really couldn’t deny anymore that real, genuine magic was at work here. “I appreciate your visit, Mr., uh, Gatekeeper, as well as bringing Ms. Cykes with you. It’s been some time since we saw each other.” With a slight incline of his head, it looked like the Gatekeeper acknowledged Apollo’s greeting. “What was it you came here today to talk to me about?” That was the million dollar question, after all.</p><p>Rather than answer right away, the Gatekeeper let the question hang in the air, for an uncomfortably long period. Then, finally, he told Apollo, “You have taken up the defence of Queen Rayfa, correct?” The words came with an almost musical cadence, almost as if there was a spell hidden in his sentences. Feeling tense, Apollo nodded, keeping his eyes trained on the wizard just in case there was something his bracelet could pick up from the guy. “This trial you’ve agreed to take on is something you cannot win by yourself. For that reason, I brought Athena Cykes.”</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Apollo did his best to take in all that he’d heard. So, this ‘Gatekeeper’ was someone invested in the trial’s outcome, and clearly someone who wanted Apollo to succeed in his defense, even if he didn’t say that in so many words. Still, Apollo had more questions. “How did you just bring Athena here?” Even though Apollo didn’t outright mention the fact Athena must have just been in Los Angeles, everyone in the room knew what he meant anyway.</p><p>Even though Apollo couldn’t really see much of the Gatekeeper’s face, he could tell the man smiled at the question. “That is a question you can take to Harry Dresden, who I know is investigating this crime as well. I believe he will be better able to answer such queries.”</p><p>“Well, I’d love to,” Apollo said, letting sarcasm seep into his words, “but the guy won’t let me onto the crime scene, and didn’t seem very interested in talking to me.” Still, Apollo was a bit surprised that the guy was a genuine wizard, what with the man in his office being one and recommending Dresden as a point of contact.</p><p>“...” The Gatekeeper made a sharp sound of disapproval, then asked Apollo, “May I borrow some of your stationary?” After rummaging around in some drawers, Apollo produced some paper and a pen for his guest, who quickly wrote something down then folded it up, and handed it to Apollo. “Give Dresden this. Then, he will assist you.” Something about the way he said that made it seem as though there was no other outcome possible.</p><p>Looking from the piece of paper in his hand to Athena, who was clearly listening to this conversation and doing her best to follow along, Apollo let out a breath and let himself really smile. Now, he had someone he really trusted by his side to assist with the case, and access to the crime scene. Standing up, he offered the Gatekeeper a hand, which the man took with a tight grip. “I appreciate you doing this for me. If I can ever return the favor, please let me know.”</p><p>Really, Apollo was trying to be polite, but something sparkled in the hooded cloak for just a moment at his words. “I accept the offer, Mr. Justice, but a piece of advice: you will be meeting with people soon for whom such words are binding. Do not offer such a favor lightly.” With that said, he rose from his chair, waved his hand while muttering something under his breath, and once again the air ripped open in front of him. After stepping through, he closed it behind him, leaving Apollo and Athena alone in the office.</p><p>Seeing such a display of undeniable sorcery took Apollo’s breath away, the sound drawing Athena’s eyes back towards him. “Yeah, I know. But if you think that’s something, you won’t believe what it was like actually getting here.” Something in her words made it sound both wondrous and terrifying at the same time, but it was clear Athena was there and eager to be there. “So, what’s the sitch? All the wizard told me was Rayfa had been arrested and you were defending her.” By this point in his life, Apollo was pretty used to seeming authority figures putting in the bare minimum and leaving him to cover the rest, so he started explaining to Athena everything he knew about the situation. She easily took in his explanation about the Unseelie Accords, but stopped him when he mentioned exactly what Rayfa was being accused of. “Wait, what’s a Mask the Mask?”</p><p>It shouldn’t have surprised Apollo as much as it did that Athena had never heard the thief’s name. After all, she was quite a few years younger than him, and had never been the Phoenix Wright fanboy he once was. Still it was hard not to sound like a jerk as he corrected her. “Um, actually it’s Mask☆DeMasque,” he started, making sure to properly pronounce the ☆. “There have been a lot of people taking up the name over the years, but the original was a famous thief that Mr. Wright defended in his last year as an attorney.” It had also been the first time Mr. Wright had faced the mysterious prosecutor Godot, but Apollo decided not to overexplain and go into that.</p><p>Idly scratching the side of her face, Athena looked like she was trying to put all she’d heard together. “So, what you’re telling me, is that a bunch of wizards, vampires, and other monsters are mad at Rayfa from stealing from them?” Her bright smile popped back up, and she threw a clenched fist into a ready palm. “<em> Bene allora </em>! We’ve defended so many murder trials, something like this should be easy!”</p><p>Apollo hated to burst her bubble, but bursting optimists’ bubbles was kind of a specialty of his. “There’s more to it than that,” he told her. Apollo had spent the last several months knee deep in bureaucracy and international relations, and had learned quite a bit along the way. “Rayfa’s regime is still new, and a lot of people, in Khura’in and abroad, wish Ga’ran was still on the throne. If Rayfa is successfully convicted for being Mask☆DeMasque, it’s going to spark enough controversy that it could kill any goodwill she had going for her.” With Rayfa discredited, it wouldn’t be hard for someone to foster a rebellion to topple her and Amara, and put someone new in charge.</p><p>Any positivity Athena had been radiating before was gone, replaced with a bead of sweat running down her face, which was making a downcast expression. “Okay, so, not easy then.” But she shook off that bad attitude, and clasped Apollo on the shoulder. “In that case, we had better get started!” Together, the two headed to the scene of the crime, Apollo feeling far better about his chances now.</p><p> </p><p>October 15th, 3:42pm</p><p>Unseelie Traveling Exhibit</p><p>This time, Apollo managed to get all the way up to the front door of the exhibit before he was stopped. Harry Dresden emerged from inside, looking from Apollo to Athena and letting out a groan. “You’re back <b>and</b> you brought a second attorney? Do I need to get a spray bottle, or should I follow-up on my fireball threat?” There was no malice evident in his voice, just wry annoyance, but Apollo didn’t want to press his luck.</p><p>Pulling the letter he’d just received out, he handed it to Dresden and told him, “The Gatekeeper told us to give this to you.” Apollo never learned what it said, because the wizard’s eyes bugged out and he snatched the paper, unfolded it, and read it quickly.</p><p>The second he was done, he whispered, “<em> Incendit </em>,” and the paper disappeared in a small puff of flame. Then, he faced the two attorneys and rubbed the back of his head. “Alright, I kind of feel like an ass. If Rashid tells me to give you guys a chance, I will. So follow me.” Turning on a heel, the investigator retreated back into the exhibit, and after sharing a look Apollo and Athena followed him. The inside of the exhibit looked like the few museums Apollo had gone to in his youth: immaculately well kept with pieces of art hanging on the walls and artifacts hidden under glass cases. A quick survey of the room revealed nothing clearly wrong, with one exception. In the center of the back wall, where there should have been a painting like its neighbors on each side, there was a blank wall. The area around the missing painting there was more yellow and black caution tape.</p><p>Before going to look further at that, Apollo decided to follow up with the wizard. “Mr. Dresden, would you mind if we asked you a few questions?” he asked as he approached the tall man in the black duster. “First, could you tell us more about yourself?” After all, it looked like he was going to be the detective for the case, and the more Apollo knew about him, the better.</p><p>After a flinching grimace, he told them, “Sure thing, but for the love of Stan Lee please stop calling me ‘Mr. Dresden’. The youth you two are radiating is making me feel old enough, so stick with ‘Harry’.” Apollo desperately wanted to make a joke about him being a wizard named Harry, but decided against it. Still not looking either of them in the eye, Harry said, “More about me, huh? Well, I’m from Chicago, I’m a Scorpio, and my favorite fast food is Burger King.” Immediately, both Apollo and Athena looked scandalized by his tastes, and Harry raised an eyebrow. “Okay then, where do you guys eat that’s so much better?”</p><p>“In N Out,” they said, at the same time. After all, they were Los Angeles types, and any answer other than that would have been disgraceful. Looking like she was in a positive mood, Athena smiled at the wizard and asked, “What can you tell us about the new Mask☆DeMasque? We don’t know too much about it.” That was understating it, in Apollo’s opinion.</p><p>Nodding his head while he closed his eyes in thought, Harry looked like he was trying to find a good way to summarize the case. “On June 6th, the first calling card was sent out, to a wizard named Grim Moir in Borginia. Some kind of expensive chandelier was the target, worth easily over a million dollars.” As he explained the details of the theft, Harry raised his index finger in the air, then added another for the next crime. “Less than a month late, on June 24th, some vampire in Bialya was hit, lost some kind of enchanted sculpture.</p><p>“July 15th, a capital D Dragon lost a precious ruby from their horde in Cohdopia. September 2nd, a British Fomor operative’s manuscript for some famous lost novel was stolen.” He was holding up four fingers now, with a fifth added as he explained the final crime. “Then, yesterday, the famous painting of ‘The Frozen Queen’ was stolen from this exhibit.” The tall wizard set his jaw tightly as he added, “I was put on the case after the first heist, but I’ve only been able to gradually build my profile. This last crime was finally one where we could pin down the suspect.”</p><p>Looking at Harry seriously, Apollo asked, “Okay, but why did you arrest Queen Rayfa? What evidence points to her as the culprit?” That had been the thing gnawing at him the most. Considering her position, they’d need to have strong evidence against her to levy this charge. So where was it?</p><p>“Ha!” Harry barked out, before setting crossing his arms over his staff and looking down at the two lawyers with a cocky smile, his eyes still refusing to meet their own. “Sorry bub, but I can’t exactly go around giving all our secrets to the enemy.” Then, after cocking his head to one side, and clicking his tongue against his teeth, Harry continued, “Buuuuuuuut...I guess I can tell you this much: your client was in each city when the crimes occurred, for ‘diplomatic purposes’.” The last two words were coated in sarcasm, and Apollo knew how bad that looked.</p><p>Perhaps one or two could have been a coincidence, but five? Either Rayfa did it, or someone was framing her, and Apollo was betting on the latter. He was just about to ask for some more details, when all of a sudden Widget, who Athena had been fiddling with, shot out sparks. Its screen went black, and Athena looked at it in confusion. “What happened to Widget? It hasn’t failed like this since early testing!” Apollo was curious too, since he hadn’t seen the useful device crash like this either.</p><p>“Oh, that’s my bad,” Harry said, looking a little embarrassed as he eyed the electronic device around Athena’s neck. “See, one of the issues with mortal magic is that it shorts out technology that gets too close to the wizard. The more advanced it is, the easier it conks out. I’m kind of amazed that thing lasted as long as it did this close to me. Once you get further away from me, it should reboot or whatever.”</p><p>That was news to Apollo, the kind of news that could be relevant to the case. “Could you tell us more about magic? It could be pertinent to the trial tomorrow.” Rather than giving Apollo an answer, Harry dug through the pockets of his coat before pulling out a pamphlet. The art for it was minimal and sketchy, but it was titled ‘Magic and You: Are You a Wizard?’</p><p>“I made a bunch of these back in the day,” Harry explained, smiling nostalgically. “Useful for quickly bringing normies into the fold.” Apollo quickly flipped through the pamphlet, and was about to file it away into evidence when he saw a passage on something called The Sight. Considering his own issues with eyesight, Apollo had to read further. Apparently, if a wizard looks into a mortal’s eyes for more than a few seconds, they get to see that their soul, and the other person sees the wizard’s soul in return. As Apollo filed the evidence away for right then, he felt like he better understood why Harry refused to meet their eyes. Harry looked at a nearby wall clock and blanched. “Oh, I’ve got to get going. Before I do, one last thing: according to the Gatekeeper, I’m escorting both of you to where the trial is being held, so meet me outside of here at 6pm, okay?” The two attorneys nodded, and watched the wizard stalk out of the building, leaving them by themselves.</p><p>Apollo looked at the wall clock too, and realized that time limit didn’t give them a ton of time for investigating. They looked around the exhibit a little, marveling at some of the gorgeous art, before focusing on what had been taken. There was no sign of how the painting was stolen, especially since it looked like they’d encased the thing in glass to avoid being taken, though now that protection was on the floor, the area where the painting had been open to the air once more. The only thing left there was a note, with a stylized mask on the outside, that fit what Apollo knew of the kind left back when Mr. Wright had been involved with Mask☆DeMasque. Carefully moving the note to be able to read what was on the other side, Apollo saw it read, ‘Hahahahaha! Your priceless painting is now in the possession of Mask☆DeMasque!’ Not very informative, but something Apollo decided to make a note of in the Court Record regardless. Having looked around as best he could at the crime scene, Apollo left the exhibit, ready to head back to the palace to talk to Nahyuta again.</p><p> </p><p>October 15th, 4:52pm</p><p>Khura’in Royal Palace - High Prosecutor’s Office</p><p>After walking over through the palace, and giving Athena a small guided tour while he did so, Apollo reached Nahyuta’s office and opened the door. To his dismay, his brother was not present, though two other people were. One was clearly a Khura’in courtier, one of hundreds that worked in the palace. Apollo didn’t know his name off the top of his head, nor did he know if he’d even seen him before, though something about his shining bald head with a small scorpion tattoo near his neck, and the lilting singsong quality of his voice rung a bell. The other man was wearing dark robes, not unlike those the Gatekeeper had worn, though clearly made of some finer material, like silk. He had a great bushy black beard and eyes encircled with yellow make-up, highlighting his alright light pupils.</p><p>The two had been talking, with the one in the cloak saying, “-’t want to, but I suppose I must,” before they noticed the two new occupants in the room and turned to look at them, appearing alarmed.</p><p>Before Apollo could introduce himself, the courtier came closer, smiling in a way that made Apollo shiver. “Ah, Master Justice! How pleasant to see you again!” The other man was approaching as well, though more slowly and less excitedly. Gesturing to the man he’d been talking to, the courtier announced, “This is Master Moir, Queen Rayfa’s personal tutor.” Apollo hadn’t met the man before, but he had heard the Queen complain about a demanding teacher once or twice. Gesturing towards Apollo, the courtier continued his introductions. “This is Master Justice, the top defense lawyer in Khura’in and personal friend of our Queen.” Looking at Athena, the man looked for a moment like he was lost for words. “This is, uh, well I don’t really know.”</p><p>Before Apollo could do it for her, Athena introduced herself. “I’m Athena Cykes! I’m also a defense attorney, and I used to work with Apollo at the same office, in America.” The courtier looked more comfortable now that he knew who else he was talking to, but Mr. Moir did not, beads of sweat dripping down his face.</p><p>“I have urgent business elsewhere,” he muttered, and left the room quickly, brushing past Apollo. Their shoulders made contact, and when they did Apollo felt like he’d touched a live wire, as a sharp tingling sensation flashed through his body. Apollo made sure to make a note of this man for later.</p><p>Turning their attention back to the courtier, he explained, “If you are here to see Master Sahdmadhi, I am sorry to say he is out of the palace, and will be unavailable for the foreseeable future. But in the meantime, please be confident in seeking my help.” Then, after a moment, he took his head in his hands and let out a sharp cry. “Aaaaaioooh! My apologies, great masters of law! I have forgotten to introduce myself! What a useless servant I am!” The man was clutching his head so hard that for a second, Apollo was scared he’d draw blood with his fingernails. Then, he seemed to calm down and bowed his head. “I am Da’ra T’ee Ka’ash.”</p><p>Happy to finally have a name for the man, Apollo was about to ask him some questions when he felt a hand on his shoulder, as Athena pulled him aside. She turned towards the confused courtier and told him, “One second, <em> desculpa </em>!” Once she was sure that Da’ra couldn’t overhear them, she leaned in and whispered, “Look!” She was pointing at her neck, and Apollo let his gaze go low enough to see that Widget was back online. Athena started fiddling with it, and told Apollo, “I’ve been working on a new function for Widget. I was going to activate it around Mr. Dresden, but we saw how that worked.” Smiling brightly, Athena explained, “I like to call it ‘stealth mode’. Instead of showing my emotions, I can set Widget to focus on the words of someone else and quietly display their real emotions through what I can hear! Then, we can use that to press them harder, outside of court.”</p><p>Nodding his head appreciatively, Apollo gave his friend a smile. “Thanks, Athena. My bracelet hasn’t been picking anything up lately, so hopefully your little Stealth Mode will be what we need.” He extended a hand for a handshake, but Athena ignored that and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. “I missed you too, Athena,” he told her, letting out a small huff of faked annoyance. They went back over to Da’ra, and Apollo was ready to keep an eye on Widget while they talked. “Da’ra, could you tell us what you’ve heard of the crime?”</p><p>The courtier had clasped his hands together, wringing them, wincing as he told them, “I am sorry, great masters! But I have been sworn to secrecy on that front, at least until the trial.” Clutching his head once more, he cried, “Iiiiiioooooaaaah! How I wish I could be of service!” Despite his words, Apollo had kept Widget in his peripheral vision, and it had been displaying a clear green Happy signal the whole time.</p><p>Regardless of his emotions, it was clear now this courtier was to be a witness. Deciding to ask a more general question, Apollo asked, “Can you tell me a little more about yourself, Da’ra?”</p><p>Back to his smiling, grovelling stance, Da’ra looked like he was happy to answer that question. “Oh yes! Of course, Master! Da’ra has been a humble servant of the royal family since I was old enough to work! Before that, my family has faithfully served Khura’in for generations!” Widget was showing that the joy evident in his tone was genuine, from the green smile it was broadcasting.</p><p>Still, his answer raised another question for Apollo. “So, you faithfully served Ga’ran, then? What do you think of Queen Rayfa?” One of the hardest aspects of reforming the country had been weeding out those who would only sabotage them from inside, those who preferred their dictator Queen over Rayfa.</p><p>Bowing deeply as he talking, Apollo couldn’t see Da’ra’s face as he told them, “Oh! What a wonderful Queen! Rayfa is the perfect picture of royalty! I am not worthy to serve her!” But as he said that, the screen on Widget turned a different color, showing clearly a bright red. Anger. Rage. Hatred.</p><p>Inclining his own head a little, Apollo told Da’ra, “Thank you for your time, but we must be going.” It was true regardless, as they needed to meet with Harry Dresden again soon. But more than that, Apollo felt confident that this courtier was a Ga’ran supporter they hadn’t sniffed out. Half a year in Khura’in had taught him that being alone with such people was a health risk, as several gravestones of those faithful to Rayfa could testify. He’d unmask this man in court.</p><p> </p><p>October 15th, 5:57pm</p><p>Unseelie Traveling Exhibit</p><p>Apollo and Athena were the first ones at the meeting spot, but only a few minutes later Harry Dresden strode up to meet them. One thing was immediately odd though: one of Harry’s eyes was dark and swollen. “Uh, what happened to your eye?” Apollo asked, feeling weird bringing it up.</p><p>After muttering some curses under his breath, Harry gave something resembling an answer. “Got jumped by some vampires.” That just raised more questions, but Harry quickly changed the subject. “Anyway! We’ve got a walk ahead of us, so follow me.” He turned and started heading down a road, one that quickly took them out of the city and into the countryside.</p><p>The rolling hills and mountains reminded Apollo of his time growing up here, bringing a nostalgic smile to his face. But then he realized he still had a few questions that needed answering. “So, Harry, where is the trial being held? Where are we going?” Apollo had expected it to be in the Khura’in courtroom, but considering it was in the opposite direction of where they were going, that seemed unlikely.</p><p>“No one told you?” Harry asked, sounding annoyed. When both Apollo and Athena shook their heads in reply, he groaned. “Right, so, this is all being done under the Unseelie Accords. Because of that, it’s been decided that the Winter Court of the Fae are going to be adjudicating this whole thing. Which means it’s being held in the heart of their power, Arctis Tor.” That got blank stares from the pair of attorneys, but Harry just smiled at that. “Yeah, not like you’re going to find it on any map. It’s not on Earth.”</p><p>They walked with Harry for a while after that in silence, until they reached an elevation where snow was beginning to pile up. There, they found the ruins of some large building, with what architecture still intact being clearly identifiable to Apollo as being of vaguely Khura’in origin. It was much colder than either Athena or Apollo were dressed for, but they wouldn’t have to worry about that for long. “So,” Harry said, continuing where he’d left off, “Arctis Tor is in the Nevernever, the spirit world. As a wizard, I can create a portal into the Nevernever, but the two worlds don’t align very neatly. Two buildings a block away can lead to areas of the Nevernever that are hundreds of thousands of miles apart. It’s all about being similar types of places.”</p><p>It was odd, but Apollo was getting where he was going. “So, since we’re trying to get to a castle of winter Faeries, you took us to the ruined castle in snow.” It made an odd sort of sense, and now Apollo understood how Athena and the Gatekeeper had come to his office, through the Nevernever.</p><p>“No Prize for the attorney in red,” Harry said with a grin, before muttering some Latin that Apollo couldn’t hear and slashing the air with his staff. Suddenly, there was another rip in the air, like before, though it looked more sloppy and ragged than the Gatekeeper’s tear in the sky. They all went through, and immediately Apollo knew he was in a different world. They were outside a ruined castle, but one where the building had been made of ice, the faux stones multifaceted like gemstones.</p><p>They trekked away from the building for half an hour, through a cold wasteland, before reaching the gates of an intact castle. Harry spoke with the guards, beings that looked too hauntingly beautiful to be real people. The inside of Arctis Tor was still cold, but not nearly as bad as it had been outside. Harry escorted them through the castle as if he knew it quite well, until they reached the destination Apollo had been hoping for for a long time.</p><p> </p><p>???</p><p>Arctis Tor - Detention Room No. 32</p><p>Harry wasn’t allowed to follow them inside, according to the elven guard. That was why only Apollo and Athena were let into the room where they were keeping Rayfa. Apollo hadn’t known what to expect, especially considering this place looked like a genuine medieval castle. The fact that what he found inside was a bedroom nicer than any he’d been in in his life was quite the surprise. Rayfa had been laying on the bed, but as the door opened, she looked over and saw who had come to visit her. “Apollo!”</p><p>It had been the first time in a while that she hadn’t called him ‘Horn Head’, and Apollo was even more surprised as she ran out and buried herself in his arms. For a second, Apollo felt a light humming from her body, but it quickly faded away. It took him a second to realize that she was crying into his suit. Feeling suddenly very awkward, Apollo ran a hand lightly over the top of her head. “Hey, Rayfa, I’m here now. It’s going to be okay. I know you didn’t do it.”</p><p>His words seemed to actually work, and she broke off the hug and wiped her face clear of tears. Then she turned and seemed to notice Athena for the first time. “Ah!” Rayfa suddenly looked very embarrassed and brushed profusely. “H-hello, Athena Cykes. I see you are working with my brother.” Ever since she’d learned about her siblinghood with Nahyuta, and the brotherly bond he and Apollo had, Rayfa had decided that meant Apollo was also her brother, whether he wanted to be or not.</p><p>Smiling brightly, Athena told her, “<em> Bien sûr </em>! We’re doing everything we can to make sure everyone knows you didn’t steal anything!” That definitely looked like it helped Rayfa feel at least a little relieved, but at the same time she was trying to put on a more stoic face, after opening up too much to begin with. “So, what can you tell us about what happened last night? If you have an alibi, our job will get a lot easier!” Apollo nodded his head, hearing Rayfa’s side of the story was imperative.</p><p>“I...I don’t know.” The words tumbled out of Rayfa’s mouth one after the other, and her eyes fell to the floor. “I’m so sorry, but...I can’t answer that question. I don’t remember what happened to me after dinner last night. From then until I woke up this morning, it’s all gone!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>COURT RECORD</p><p>Evidence</p><p>Attorney’s Badge (Other): The proof of my profession. Now that I have my own office, it feels more real, y’know?</p><p>Mask☆DeMasque’s Thefts (Document): A list of the thefts’ locations, their dates, and what was stolen.<br/>June 6th, Borginia, Chandelier<br/>June 24th, Bialya, Enchanted Sculpture<br/>July 15th, Cohdopia, Ruby<br/>September 2nd, London, Manuscript<br/>October 14th, Khura’in, Painting</p><p>Magic and You: Are You a Wizard? (Document): A pamphlet made by Harry Dresden explaining how magic works.<br/>Mortal practitioners interfere with technology nearby them.<br/>The Sight lets a mortal wizard see the true nature of things. It also allows Soulgazes.<br/>Soulgazes happen when a person with the Sight looks any mortal directly in the eyes. The wizard can see their soul, but the mortal sees their soul in return.<br/>Wizards can open Ways into the Nevernever<br/>People are born with a certain amount of magical potential, those with a lot can be trained into being wizards.</p><p>Profiles</p><p>Ahlbi Ur’gaid (Age: 9)-Monk-in-training, tour guide, and sometimes my assistant as well.</p><p>Rayfa Padma Khura’in (Age: 14)-Queen of Khura’in, spirit channeler-in-training, and bratty sister to my adopted brother. She’s been arrested for being Mask☆DeMasque.</p><p>Nahyuta Sahdmadhi (Age: 25)-High Prosecutor of Khura’in and my brother. Well, adopted brother.</p><p>Harry Dresden (Age: 48)-Wizard and Private Investigator. Seems to be the investigator for this case. Thinks he’s very funny.</p><p>“The Gatekeeper” (Age: Unknown)-A Wizard who just showed up in my office, with a friend in tow.</p><p>Athena Cykes (Age: 19)-My former junior associate at the Wright Anything Agency and a licensed psychologist. Appeared out of nowhere with a wizard.</p><p>Da’ra T’ee Ka’ash (Age: 34)-Courtier for the Khura’in Royal Palace. Seems to be a Ga’ran loyalist.</p><p>Mr. Moir (Age: ??)-Rayfa’s private tutor. Doesn’t seem very interested in talking with us. Felt a weird zap when I brushed against him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Trial Day One, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>???</p><p>Arctis Tor - Defendant Lobby(?)</p><p> </p><p>After a morning of sleep in a frozen castle, home to creatures of human imagination in another world, Athena Cykes felt like this was going to be a good day. She was all smiles as they waited for the trial to start, in a room that looked like it had always been a fancy waiting room of some kind, though most likely not built for defendant’s. After all, apparently this castle didn’t have a courtroom until someone had magicked one into existence for this trial. But as good of a mood as Athena was in, it looked like she was alone in that regard.</p><p>A few feet away from her, Apollo was doing his vocal exercises. “I’m Apollo Justice, and I’m fine! I’m Apollo Justice, and I’m fine! I’m Apollo Justice, and I’m fine!” Each time he adjusted his volume a little, put emphasis on different parts of what he was saying. Even though he was grinning as he said the words, Athena knew him well enough that she knew this was how he liked to destress, and if he was doing this out in the open, right before a trial? That meant he was very, very stressed out. Of course, with Athena’s unique hearing, she could also sense it in his words.</p><p>“Why is Horn Head making such a racket?” Queen Rayfa asked, coming up to Athena while eyeing her attorney. The royal squirt looked on edge herself, and from her voice it was clear that, while she was trying her best to hide it, Rayfa was terrified of what was to come.</p><p>Giving the monarch a big smile, Athena told her, “It’s something Apollo does to psych himself up.” When that didn’t seem to satisfy the girl, Athena toned down her cheerfulness a little and told her something else. “It’s...kind of like a mantra. It’s something Apollo uses to push past any fears or worries plaguing him. It was given to him by a friend, one who died last year.” That, at least, seemed to give Rayfa something to think about.</p><p>The doors they’d come through originally opened, and Nahyuta walked in. Athena was just happy to have someone else to talk to, even if the prosecutor looked like he was about to have a meltdown. It made sense. The man had spent his life trying to protect his family, and just after he thought everything was fine, this came up and ruined all of that. “<em> Szia! </em> Good morning, prosecutor! So, are you going to be the one on the other side of the court?”</p><p>The question made Nahyuta blink slowly, before giving Athena a look of incredulity, as though she had grown a second head. “As the defendant’s sister, I was obviously ruled as being too biased to serve that role.” Athena had guessed as much, but she knew from her psychological background that throwing out an easy question with room for the other party to explain something was a good way to center them and ground them in the moment. “They wanted someone as impartial as possible, someone with no chance of connection to any of the parties involved with this case, a prosecutor who can’t be pressured or bribed.”</p><p>That made Athena raise an eyebrow. What it sounded like the court was looking for was... “...that’s impossible though, right?” she ventured. “I mean, no matter how much research someone does on a potential prosecutor, it’s a pretty tall order to find someone who is completely unbiased.” Plus, this case involved magic and stuff, right? How could they guard against Charm Person?</p><p>Her question actually made Nahyuta smile, though even that expression made him look exhausted beyond belief. “Normally, perhaps. But Queen Mother Amara offered her services to work around that issue, as a show of good faith towards the Accords.” Just as Athena gasped, starting to put together what he meant, he continued what he was saying. “Our mother will be channeling the spirit of a deceased prosecutor, though I do not know who. She has spent the last 24 hours working with the Judge for the trial, interviewing different spirits until they could find one all were satisfied with.”</p><p>“So you’re saying I’m going to be facing off against a ghost?” Apollo’s voice surprised both Athena and Nahyuta, and they only then realized he’d stopped his chant and came to stand near them, looking serious. Putting a hand to his chin, Apollo looked like he was mulling the decision over. “I can see the appeal. They’re already dead, so as long as they had no ties to either side, and they don’t have anyone who’s still alive they could use as a lever to affect their judgement, there would be no chance for them being dirty.” His piercing eyes fell on his brother, and he asked, “So, you really don’t know who it is?”</p><p>The prosecutor let out a huff of annoyance, then replied, “Rayfa is on trial. If I knew, I would tell you.” But then, just for a second, the hint of a smile played on Nahyuta’s lips. “I do know one thing: there were quite a few spirits who became quite interested in prosecuting the case once they heard it was you standing for the defense, Apollo. It was one of those deceased prosecutors who ended up receiving the position.” Apollo crossed his arms and nodded his head.</p><p>What Apollo took from that information, Athena didn’t know. All he said to them was, “Well, I can’t say I’m too surprised,” his voice ringing with nervous tension, before an inhumanly beautiful attendant entered the room and informed them all that court was ready to begin. They walked into the courtroom, still unprepared for what awaited them.</p><hr/><p>???</p><p>Arctis Tor - Courtroom</p><p> </p><p>Even after all he’d been through over the last three years, it was becoming clear to Apollo that there was never a shortage of new experiences going forward. For example, the courtroom he had just walked into. To his surprise, it was a near-perfect recreation of the courtroom they’d used back in Los Angeles. The only difference was that it was made out of ice. Despite that, while the room was still cold, so much that Apollo even briefly considered unrolling his sleeves for once, it wasn’t nearly as freezing as one would expect such a frozen place to be. It was uncomfortable, but bearable.</p><p>Then, there was the audience. Apollo had seen some rowdy audiences in his day, but at least they’d been mortals. The most normal members of this particular audience were the inhumanly beautiful beings that Apollo had recently learned were called Sidhe, the nobles of the Fey. From afar, they were vaguely human, but the closer one got, the more clear how far from human they were. Their beauty had almost a sharpness to it, something that made them inviting while still clearly being dangerous. But those were the simplest watchers to this trial. Mixed among them were other, stranger things. Hulking humanoids with mottled skin and strange proportions. Hunters so oddly shaped and ugly they hurt to look at. Beings made from what looked like raw meat and bone, empty of intelligence.</p><p>That was just the normal audience. The one major modification to the typical courtroom set up were several balconies, two to each side of the where the Judge sat. In one sat a few people in hooded cloaks, but who otherwise seemed to be human. To their right were several creatures, all of whom were wearing what looked like green business suits, their skin drawn so close to their skeleton it appeared too tight, their eyes sunken pits without any visible organs. On the other side was a single man, wearing light, tight clothing, his entire being radiating power should one choose to gaze at him too long. The last were creatures that could only be called human from afar, each having some kind of strange fishy appendages or traits, as if grafted onto them by a freakish mad scientist.</p><p>Despite how many creatures filled this courtroom, Apollo’s attention kept turning back to the woman who looked to be the judge to this case. If asked to describe her to anyone later, Apollo would struggle. There were a few concrete details to cling to: she was wearing a woman’s version of the Judge’s robe Apollo was familiar with, one perfectly tailored to her figure that looked dignified and tasteful; her skin was as pale as a first snow of winter; her hair contained all the colors of the Aurora Borealis, the hues shifting and changing like clouds moving across the sky. But anything more concrete than that would escape him. The feelings she inspired in him, however, were tangible. To say the woman was beautiful felt like a crime. It was like saying a snowstorm was a bit nippy or a flood was wet. If the Sidhe were to humans as humans were to chimpanzees, then the woman ready to judge this trial was the next rung of the ladder. It was impossible for one to look at her and not know, instinctually, that she was in charge.</p><p>Once Apollo and Athena were standing at the defense’s bench, and Rayfa had been seated in her place as the defendant, the woman looked down at them all and began speaking, her voice carrying through the entire chamber without sounding as though she had raised it in the slightest. “Queen Rayfa Padma Khura’in, ruler of the Accords Nation of Khura’in, you stand accused. Your fellow signers of the Accords, The White Council of Wizards, The Jade Court of Vampires, the Dragon Pyrovax, and the Fomor, have all accused you of thievery. How do you plead?”</p><p>Now, all eyes (or whatever some of those creatures had) in the court were on Rayfa, trying not to tremble where she sat. After taking a small breath, she stood up and declared, “I am Not Guilty of these charges, as my attorney will prove to the court!” Now more than a few of those in the wings were looking at Apollo. He wasn’t sure if they were looking at him, wondering how such a small mortal could stand in this place, or if they were thinking about how he’d taste. Neither option was good, really.</p><p>The woman standing in judgement for the trial smiled at Rayfa’s reply, if one could call it that. Saying that woman had ‘smiled’ was like saying the same of a hurricane. Even if one could really be sure that was what happened, it wasn’t exactly a pleasing sight, no matter how beautiful. “Very well then. Will the prosecutor standing for the accusers in this trial please take his place?” Though it had the form of a question, all who heard it knew that was a command.</p><p>Ever since Apollo had heard in the lobby that whoever would be standing opposite him was someone interested in specifically facing him, he was able to think up who it might be. He didn’t know any dead prosecutors himself (the previous Queen Ga’ran was still alive, though imprisoned), but considering his connection to Mr. Wright, the pool expanded greatly.</p><p>So when a man walked out, his gate lazy, looking like he didn’t have a care in the world, Apollo couldn’t really feel surprised. As an (ex) fanboy of Mr. Wright, he knew all about every attorney he’d ever faced in court. So even sporting Amara’s much longer, though still pure white, hair and with a cleanly shaven face, this particular man was immediately recognizable, even if a glance at Athena showed she was confused, with no clue who this man was. He was a strange man to look at, Apollo supposed. His suit, which they seemed to have gone through the trouble of recreating for this trial, a green shirt with a white vest, and black slacks, matched his warm brown skin tone well. He was wearing a mask, or perhaps more accurately a medical visor, over his eyes, one with three horizontal red lines going across it, and under it his mouth was stretched into a toothy, wide grin. He leaned against the prosecutor’s bench, bending over the ice with a hand outstretched, and soon a mug of coffee slid across its surface into his waiting grip. He stood straight and took a sip, clearing savoring the taste. “I’ve emerged from the depths of hell to see what kind of man Trite trained in his image.”</p><p>It was hard for Apollo not to roll his eyes at that line. It seemed time and his own death hadn’t dulled the man’s sense of dramatics. Apollo crossed his arms and faced the prosecutor with a smile of his own on his face. “I wouldn’t exactly say Mr. Wright ‘trained’ me. That said, I’m happy to face you in court, Prosecutor Godot.” Well, ‘happy’ was a strong word. Excited? Sure. Terrified? Definitely.</p><p>The judge looked down at this exchange with an air of humor. “Now that the introductions have finished,” she said, “The trial may begin. What is the prosecution’s opening statement?”</p><p>Before doing as the woman commanded, Godot took another swig of his coffee. “Now that I’ve tasted death twice, I can say with confidence that my coffee is more bitter than the sting of the Grim Reaper’s scythe.” Apollo didn’t see what that had to do with anything, but apparently Godot did. He extended his arm, mug included, as he continued, “The bitterness of the defendant’s crime, however, may be even stronger. The young filly used her status and power to take what didn’t belong to her, like a greedy child snatching cookies from a forbidden jar.” He paused to let that sink it, using the time to take another sip of coffee. “The prosecution would like to call its first witness, Your Majesty.”</p><p>That caught Apollo’s attention. So...what? The judge was also a queen? He’d have to remember to use the same honorific for her. Looking up at said judge, she was now holding her gavel in her hand, and for some reason Apollo was given the immediate sense that in her hands it was a deadly weapon. “The court approves the prosecution’s request.” She tapped the gavel onto the ice of her desk, a light motion, but one that thundered across the court harder than the Judge Apollo knew was ever capable of.</p><p>The man who came up to the witness stand was, of course, Harry Dresden. As was usual for these sorts of trials, the detective was the first at the stand. Holding his coffee under his nose, Godot asked him, “Witness, please give the court your name and your occupation.” It was a standard question in proceedings, but Harry didn’t give a standard reply.</p><p>Instead, he looked up at the audience watching all of this, a tight smile gritting his teeth for all to see. “Considering how many people in this room know who I am, and want to kill me, I’ll die a second time before I give everyone here my Name. Besides, I’m damn sure everyone already knows it. As for my occupation, well, it says ‘wizard’ in the yellow pages, but I’m also a private investigator.” Just when it looked like Godot was going to say something, Harry continued, cutting him off. “Of course, I’ve also been a Warden, miss the cape, and a Knight, don’t miss anything about that.”</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Apollo could have sworn the judge’s face twitched at his last words. But if Godot thought anything about Harry’s weird response, and his cutting off rambling, he didn’t show it. Still smiling confidently, Godot asked, “Could you testify to the court about what you know about the crimes at hand, and the thief responsible?” While he talked, he was looking at Rayfa, not Harry, something most in the court noticed.</p><p>The wizard shrugged at the question. “I mean, sure? Thought that was why I’m here.” Many in the audience grumbled at his words, but then Harry lost the humor and started his testimony. “Mask☆DeMasque is a name that has been used by several mortal criminals over the last few decades. The one who committed the robberies that annoyed the four up there,” Harry said, looking at the balconies near the judge’s place in the court, “is the fifth Mask☆DeMasque. What’s different this time is that they targeted supernatural entities and those affiliated with them only. Not only that, but magic was used in each of the thefts. I was hired by an anonymous benefactor to find the culprit after the second theft, and I’ve been investigating every crime along the way. In other words, I’m the biggest expert on the fifth Mask☆DeMasque.”</p><p>That seemed to be the end of the testimony, and the judge had something to say about it. “Little wizard, I am surprised to see you were capable of speaking for that long without attempting humor.” Even Apollo’s normal hearing could tell there was affection in what she said, but something possessive and dangerous as well.</p><p>If Harry had any issue with that, he didn’t show it. “Oh, come on Mab, I’m not the young kid you tricked into servitude anymore. Now I wear my big boy pants.” So, Apollo thought, that must be her name then. Mab. Queen Mab. Something about that rung a bell for him, but he couldn’t quite place where.</p><p>She seemed to take no umbrage with his reply. Looking down at Apollo now, Mab said, “Lawyer, you may begin your cross-examination.” It was then that Harry started restating his testimony, appearing as though he didn’t mind the repetition. Apollo didn’t waste any time, and was ready to Press the first statement.</p><p>“<b>Hold it!</b>” Apollo shouted, finger outstretched. Once he had everyone’s attention, he asked, “What do you know about the previous Mask☆DeMasque’s? What made them stand out as thieves?” Sure, Apollo knew the original Mask☆DeMasque case like the back of his hand, but maybe there was something to know about the others as well.</p><p>Without meeting Apollo’s eyes, Harry looked offended. “What, like I don’t do my research?” Holding up the hand not holding his staff, Harry started counting things off on his fingers as he talked. “One, they’ve all worn basically the same costume, with some slight variations. It’s pretty distinct thanks to the metal mask over the face. Two, they usually send a calling card to their targets ahead of time, but still manage to steal what they’re after anyway. That one depends a lot on the person in the costume, from what I’ve heard the second and third Mask☆DeMasque’s didn’t abide by it. Third, they’ve never managed to steal a sixth item. Every Mask☆DeMasque is either caught, killed, or elects to retire before that point.”</p><p>“The prosecution has no complaints with those additional details,” Godot said, cutting into the conversation. “Witness, continue your testimony.” It was only then that Apollo remembered: Godot had been the prosecutor for the original case, where Phoenix defended Mask☆DeMasque. Perhaps that was part of why he’d been chosen, he knew the background better than most.</p><p>Just as Harry was talking about how the culprit in this case was the fifth Mask☆DeMasque, Apollo shouted, “<b>Hold it!</b> How do you know it’s a new person in the costume? It could be one of the previous thieves, not a new one!” Apollo accentuated the point by pointing his finger at the witness.</p><p>The wizard just looked confused. “Apollo, I’m like ten feet away from you, there’s no need to shout.” Like every time someone called out Apollo for being loud, he felt modified, and started playing with his slicked back hair, trying to look less mortified. “Anyway, we’re pretty damn sure. The first, Ron DeLite, has an alibi for several of the thefts. The second, Ka-Shi Nou, was killed on his third heist. The third, Fanty Fief, was arrested and is still serving her sentence in the LA County Prison. The fourth was never caught, but this doesn’t fit her MO. She was specifically targeting an organized crime family, on the east coast of the US. So yeah, we’re pretty sure it’s a new person.”</p><p>With that, Harry continued his testimony, talking about how this incarnation has been more supernaturally inclined. Once again, Apollo had a question. “<b>Hold it!</b> How can you be so sure the culprit was a magic user?” Apollo knew that had to be part of the reason Rayfa had been detained, and so hearing more behind why was a good idea in his book.</p><p>Harry seemed to get that Apollo was being more serious than usual, so he dropped any jokes he’d been ready to sling at the defense. “All of the crime scenes had heavy magical protections in place. These big bad boogeymen don’t like being robbed. The easiest way to bypass even the best magical protections is to use the Nevernever. I’ve also seen other evidence of spellwork in my investigation, though I can’t say for sure if the one behind the spells was a mortal or a monster.” Apollo let the rest of the testimony go without question, he was fine with that. Once he’d fully repeated the testimony, Harry looked at Apollo and asked, “Alright, Perry Mason, are you happy or should I stand here repeating myself all day?”</p><p>Still looking serious, Apollo gave his opinion to the court. “The defense has no further questions, nor any objections to the testimony. This testimony has not implicated my client in any way, after all.” Apollo couldn’t help throwing in a smirk at the end. Sure, he knew that testimony’s purpose had been to set up the general background of the case, but he relished the chance to throw even just a little shade.</p><p>If the prosecutor opposite him in the icy courtroom noticed the dig, he didn’t show it. His toothy smile remained unmoved, before he took a swig of coffee, emptying the mug. “If one cup of coffee doesn’t do the job, you order a second.” Slouching onto the bench once more, a new mug of coffee slid down into his open hand. “Testimonies are the same way. Testify to the court about why you fingered Queen Rayfa as the culprit.”</p><p>The wizard at the stand flinched, looking both very annoyed and very embarrassed. “Please don’t use the word ‘fingered’ in the same sentence as me and the defendant. I don’t want to be Chris Hansen-ed.” Even Apollo had to wince at that one, but if Godot minded the implication, he didn’t show it. “Anyway, it all comes down to the basics: Opportunity, Motive, and Means. First, Rayfa was in the same city as every theft, when the crime occurred. Second, she’s a kid with a huge chip on her shoulder and, from what I hear, a love of costumed crime fighters and whatnot. Third, I’ve checked, and she has the aura of a semi-trained practitioner of the magic arts. Not to mention that the fifth stolen item, the painting, was found in her bedroom after a detailed search, even if we haven’t found her Mask☆DeMasque costume yet.” There was a lot of murmuring from the audience at the end of that testimony. Of course, with the collection of monsters, it sounded a lot scarier than it did back home.</p><p>A side glance at Athena confirmed she looked just as worried as Apollo felt. There was some pertinent new info in there, and none of it was good for them. “What a fascinating testimony, little wizard,” Queen Mab purred, her eyes focused on the defendant. “Should what you say go uncontested, I fear this trial will be disappointingly short.” Then, as if dismissing Rayfa’s existence entirely, she looked over at Apollo. “What say you, defender? Do you wish to enter battle against my fallen knight with words as your weapons?”</p><p>Standing straight and looking confident, Apollo nodded his head once. “Of course, Your Majesty. The defense is ready and waiting for the cross-examination.” After all, Apollo thought, that testimony wasn’t quite as solid as the prosecution clearly wished it was. Harry started repeating, but the second he’d finished his first statement, Apollo jumped in. “<b>Hold it!</b>” He crossed his arms while smiling, even as he knew he was about to launch into a bit of pedantry. But he was a lawyer, that was part of the job, right? “While Opportunity, Motive, and Means are all a good starting point, you can’t convict someone off of that alone. Evidence is required as well.”</p><p>Instead of Harry taking issue with that, it was Godot who shouted out “<b>Objection!</b>”, pointing his mug across the room at Apollo. “Nice try kid, but you’re too eager to go on the offensive.” The prosecutor took a sip of coffee, and let the court begin to eagerly anticipate what he’d say next. “As I’m sure the wizard there will agree, he wasn’t implying that the prosecution’s case was entirely based on his three elements.” Apollo knew he was right, and didn’t mind that Harry agreed with what Godot said before going back to his testimony.</p><p>This was more about breaking up the flow and cutting apart the arguments by increments. Once Harry finished talking about Rayfa’s Opportunity to commit the crimes, Apollo yelled, “<b>Hold it!</b> Surely she isn’t the only person who fits that criteria? In fact, as royalty, there are no doubt members of her official entourage who were also in those cities at those times, correct?”</p><p>“Hell’s bells,” Harry cursed, looking aggravated. “Yeah, okay, she’s not the only person in the world with that same Opportunity, sure. But even considering the saps who work for her, she-”</p><p>“<b>Objection!</b>” Apollo shouted, keeping his eyes trained on Harry, even as the detective refused to meet Apollo’s eyes back. “Are you implying, Mr. Dresden, that because Rayfa is the Queen, she was directly responsible for planning each of these political visitations? Even though her mother, Queen Mother Amara, is currently handling the majority of royal duties, until Rayfa comes of age? Not to mention the ministers and diplomats who have a say in such matters? Do you have any evidence at all that Rayfa was responsible for the diplomatic visits in question?”</p><p>As the barrage of questions came, Harry looked more and more annoyed, until sweat was dripping down his face. His left hand was pale from how hard he was clutching his staff, and he let out an explosive huff. “Freaking lawyers, this is why I try to avoid courts.” Then, just for a second, he met Apollo’s eyes and told him, “No, okay, I can’t prove that.”</p><p>Things went further in that direction from there. Pressing regarding the Motive led to Apollo poking holes in Harry’s description of Rayfa, pointing out that she had none of the usual motives for theft. For Means, Apollo asked if Harry could be sure there were no other magically capable people in the area, or if he could even be sure that Rayfa can open a portal into the Nevernever, which he had to admit he didn’t know. Asking about the painting, Harry explained it had been hastily put under Rayfa’s royal bed, and was covered in her fingerprints. However, they’d hoped to also find her Mask☆DeMasque costume, but despite turning the entire palace over, there was still no trace of it.</p><p>With Apollo having gone over the testimony fairly thoroughly, Queen Mab decided to step in. “That is quite enough of that.” The finality in her tone brooked no room for argument. “The prosecution’s witness has made clear why Queen Rayfa was the prime suspect, but as the defense has taken much pains to make clear to the court, guilt has not been proven. Do you agree, defender?” Doing his best to look more calm and confident than he felt, Apollo gave a sharp nod.</p><p>Meanwhile, on the other end of the courtroom, Godot didn’t look like he was currently being summoned by a spirit medium inside an ice palace inside the dimension of the fairies. Instead, he looked exactly had in the video footage of Mr. Wright’s trials: calm to the point of absurdity. He finished what was left in his second cup of coffee, and cooly said, “The prosecution is aware that it has not proven the defendant’s guilt. We have another witness for that purpose, if Your Majesty doesn’t mind us bringing him out.”</p><p>After a few seconds, the judge responded. “You may, but first a five minute recess.” With that, she banged her gavel, and Apollo retreated into the lobby, ready to use the time he’d been given to better prepare himself. This trial, after all, was just getting started.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>COURT RECORD</p><p>Evidence</p><p>Attorney’s Badge (Other): The proof of my profession. Now that I have my own office, it feels more real, y’know?</p><p>Mask☆DeMasque’s Thefts (Document): A list of the thefts’ locations, their dates, and what was stolen. Updated with victims.<br/>June 6th, Borginia, Chandelier, the White Council of Wizards.<br/>June 24th, Bialya, Enchanted Sculpture, The Jade Court of Vampires<br/>July 15th, Cohdopia, Ruby, the Dragon Pyrovax<br/>September 2nd, London, Manuscript, the Fomor<br/>October 14th, Khura’in, Painting, the Unseelie Traveling Exhibit</p><p>Magic and You: Are You a Wizard? (Document): A pamphlet made by Harry Dresden explaining how magic works.<br/>Mortal practitioners interfere with technology nearby them.<br/>The Sight lets a mortal wizard see the true nature of things. It also allows Soulgazes.<br/>Soulgazes happen when a person with the Sight looks any mortal directly in the eyes. The wizard can see their soul, but the mortal sees their soul in return.<br/>Wizards can open Ways into the Nevernever<br/>People are born with a certain amount of magical potential, those with a lot can be<br/>trained into being wizards.</p><p>The Frozen Queen (Other): The painting stolen from the Unseelie Traveling Exhibit. Found under Queen Rayfa’s bed, and has her fingerprints on it.</p><p>Mask★DeMasque’s Costume (Other): The signature costume of the famous thief, sighted during several of the crimes. Not found in the Khura’in Mansion.</p><p>Profiles</p><p>Ahlbi Ur’gaid (Age: 9)-Monk-in-training, tour guide, and sometimes my assistant as well.</p><p>Rayfa Padma Khura’in (Age: 14)-Queen of Khura’in, spirit channeler-in-training, and bratty sister to my adopted brother. She’s been arrested for being Mask☆DeMasque.</p><p>Nahyuta Sahdmadhi (Age: 25)-High Prosecutor of Khura’in and my brother. Well, adopted brother.</p><p>Harry Dresden (Age: 48)-Wizard and Private Investigator. Seems to be the investigator for this case. Thinks he’s very funny.</p><p>“The Gatekeeper” (Age: Unknown)-A Wizard who just showed up in my office, with a friend in tow.</p><p>Athena Cykes (Age: 19)-My former junior associate at the Wright Anything Agency and a licensed psychologist. Appeared out of nowhere with a wizard.</p><p>Da’ra T’ee Ka’ash (Age: 34)-Courtier for the Khura’in Royal Palace. Seems to be a Ga’ran loyalist.</p><p>Mr. Moir (Age: ??)-Rayfa’s private tutor. Doesn’t seem very interested in talking with us. Felt a weird zap when I brushed against him.</p><p>Queen Mab (Age: ??)-The Judge of the this trial. She radiates power and beauty but scares the daylights out of me. Need to learn more about who she actually is, her name is familiar.</p><p>Godot (Age: Deceased)-Famous opponent of Phoenix Wright, died years ago, but brought back by Queen Mother Amara to be the prosecutor for this trial. He seems to be judging me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Trial Day One, Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arctis Tor - Defendant Lobby(?)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay, Athena?” were the first words out of Apollo’s mouth once he, Athena, and Rayfa had entered the room being used as a Defendant Lobby for this trial. His words seemed to catch her by surprise, enough that she actually jumped a little and blinked at him. Feeling a little embarrassed to have brought it up, Apollo added, “Well, it’s just that you were so gung ho before the trial, but I don’t think you said a word that whole time. Just trying to check in and see what is going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Athena’s eyes fell to the floor, like she couldn’t bring herself to meet Apollo’s gaze. “Sorry about that...” she sighed, clearly feeling bad about how that had gone down. “It was just...overwhelming. I thought I was getting better at not being bowled over by the emotions of a crowd, but in there...it was so different.” Athena even shivered as she said it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was weird to see Athena looking so openly scared and nervous, a rare look on someone normally filled with energy. Apollo wasn’t sure what to do, running a hand through his short hair as he tried to think of something, anything, to say to her. Eventually, he settled on, “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Athena. I mean, those were actual monsters in there.” Apollo had a better poker face, but even he had been more than a little scared of saying the wrong thing and being torn apart by those creatures in the audience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But to his surprise, she shook her head. “It was more than that. The audience was bad, but the judge...” She shivered again, but Apollo didn’t understand why. Sure, she was clearly some kind of inhuman royalty, and after a while he’d gotten used to her presence. Seeing he wasn’t getting what she was saying, Athena searched for a better way to phrase what she’d experienced. “Apollo, I can hear the emotions of others, regardless of how much they try to hide them, in their voices. Whatever she is, she still feels things. But the emotions she felt...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an empath, huh?” came a voice from near the door, and suddenly Harry Dresden walked forward, looking at Athena with appreciation evident in his smile. “Yeesh, and this is your first time being around the Fey? No wonders you had issues, Mellow Yellow. Mab, if you didn’t know, is the Queen of Air and Darkness. Every villain from the fairy tales you grew up on, those monsters that terrorized your childhood, they’re nothing compared to her.” From the way he said it, it almost sounded like Harry had given that exact speech to others before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seemingly tired of being excluded from the conversation, Rayfa approached the small group and threw in her two cents. “How horrid! Such an evil creature is expected to stand in judgement over me?! Do I have any chance at a fair trial?” Apollo didn’t need Athena’s special ears to hear that her outrage was masking fear just as palpable as Athena’s, if not moreso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wizard rested his staff on one shoulder as he scratched at the light scruff that had built on on his chin from a lack of shaving, the hairs a salt and pepper mix of black and grey. “Well, that’s the thing. I wouldn’t necessarily call Mab ‘evil’.” He got some weird stares from that, so he started tilting his head back and forth a little, as if rattling around the ideas inside to make them more cohesive. “I’ve known Mab longer and gotten closer to her than most mortals in history have. She is a lot of things: manipulative, cruel, and capable of doing the kinds of things that give you nightmares for years. But she never does anything without a purpose, even if her reasons are hard to understand. More than almost any Fae, she upholds the rules, partially because she invented most of them. So long as you’re careful not to make her upset, and you avoid making any deals with her, you should all be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apollo took all of that in, then ran that by what he’d seen of her so far, before he knew she was apparently a Faerie Queen of great power. “I can believe that,” Apollo said, carefully choosing his words. Athena and Rayfa gave him odd looks, but he continued, “So far at least, she’s been nothing but fair as a judge. In some ways, she’s more even-handed than the one we know back in LA.” Then he thought about her a little too much, and the image of her came back into his mind, as vivid as if she was in the room with them. It evoked messy emotions in him, ones he pushed down, hard. “She is terrifying as hell, but for now...I’ll trust she’ll be a fair judge.” He was ready to bring up another point, when the same Sidhe who had called them into court the first time interrupted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The recess is over. Return to your places.” Not wanting to test the patience of these beings, Apollo and the rest did as he said, ready to take this trial wherever they could make it go.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arctis Tor - Courtroom</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed that, even if they weren’t used to this sort of trial being employed, everyone knew to take their seats when told to. Everyone was exactly where they’d been before (the monsters in the audience, Apollo and Athena at the defence bench, Rayfa in the defendant chair, the accusers on their balconies, Godot at the prosecutor’s bench, and Mab looking down at them all) when the judge slammed her gavel once, enough to silence every being in the room. “The court is ready to reconvene from recess. Prosecutor, you claimed to have another witness prepared. Who are they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanks to the metal mask on the man’s face, it was unclear exactly where Godot was looking: Apollo, Rayfa, Mab, or perhaps at no one. Still, he had that lazy smile on his face as a new mug of coffee slid out, and he took a few seconds to take a gulp of the pitch black liquid. “Godot Blend #3. Pairs well with the afterlife.” Before Apollo could object for the non-sequitur, Godot leaned on his bench and announced, “The prosecution’s witness is a courtier at the Khura’in Palace, and I think the court will be quite interested by what he has to say.” As he finished talking, the man in question was brought out to the witness stand by two Fae guards, each wearing modern bailiff’s clothes but with no obvious weapon on their person. “Witness, state your name and occupation for the court.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apollo didn’t even need to hear the man say it. After all, he’d already introduced himself just the day before. He was wearing the same traditional Khura’inese robes, had the same shiny bald head, the same scorpion tattoo on the back of his neck, and the musical quality to his voice. “Of course, Master Prosecutor! I am Da’ra T’ee Ka’ash, and I am a humble servant of the Holy Mother, and through her, the Khura’in Royal Family!” Apollo didn’t miss the fact that he hadn’t said anything about specifically serving Rayfa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The court would like to hear your testimony. What happened two nights ago, in the palace?” Godot asked, before taking another sip of his coffee. Apollo found himself wondering if that whole different blends thing was even real, they all looked the same to him. Then again, Apollo knew about as much about coffee as he did about ladders. Coffee was coffee, and ladders were ladders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the witness could begin his testimony, Athena elbowed Apollo in the ribs, breaking his attention away from his thoughts about ladders. “Remember what Widget showed us yesterday, Apollo?” she whispered, eyes focused on the man at the stand. “No matter what he says, his emotions didn’t lie. That guy hates Rayfa, and he doesn’t want the court to know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Recalling how useful the device’s new Stealth Mode had been, Apollo asked, “Any chance Widget can pitch in right now?” Apollo also had his bracelet, but an extra advantage never hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Athena winced, and shook her head. “No beans. This place must be weirdly saturated with magic or something, because I haven’t even been able to get him to turn on.” Apollo just nodded his head, trying to let his stoic confidence show her that they’d be fine anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowing his head far enough that he was almost hitting it on the stand, Da’ra began his testimony. “That night, I had stayed late in the palace to put the finishing touches on some paperwork.” Then, switching expressions and body language in an instant, the courtier gripped his band head tightly with his hands, looking aghast. “Oooooaaiiiiiiie! To be testifying against my sovereign! If my ancestors can see this from the Twilight Realm, they will hate me forever!” Then, switching back to a more neutral, though still nervous looking, position, Da’ra said, “As I was leaving the palace, I witnessed Queen Rayfa walking down a hallway. She was carrying the stolen painting, and wearing the costume of the dreaded criminal Mask☆DeMasque, though without the mask. I had no choice but to confide this information with the proper authorities.” Then, he once again theatrically began grabbing his head, looking as though he was in great pain. “Oh Holy Mother, please forgive your wretched servant!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The judge seemed unaffected by all the witness’s theatrics. Addressing the court, she announced, “Should this testimony prove accurate, it is quite damning to the accused. Enough so that I may be willing to render a verdict.” Apollo could understand why, even if it wasn’t the kind of thing he wanted to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across the courtroom from Apollo, Godot was looking mightily pleased with himself. After taking a long swig of coffee, he threw a question towards the defense. “Want to throw in the towel now, boy? Or did you want to ask the witness some meaningless questions first?” He took another sip of coffee, then added, “I’m in no rush to see you fall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If that was an attempt to intimidate Apollo, it had failed. Crossing his arms and smiling with confidence, Apollo was ready to reply. “You might be waiting for a while then, Prosecutor Godot. I don’t have any need to Press the witness for more information. I can take down this testimony in one shot.” It wasn’t a bluff. The contradiction here was fairly obvious, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a pleased purring sound came from the front of the courtroom, and Apollo looked to see Queen Mab staring at him, and smiling. “Fascinating. You may begin your cross-examination.” Her words didn’t say a lot, but her eyes did. Apollo blushed. It was like being scrutinized by a hungry predator, flirted with by a supermodel, and studied under a microscope, all at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, the witness had begun going through his testimony again, and Apollo was ready. The second he claimed to have seen Rayfa carrying the portrait while dressed as Mask☆DeMasque, Apollo extended his finger and shouted “</span>
  <b>Objection!</b>
  <span> The defense rejects your version of events, Mr. Ka’ash!” A murmuring of inhuman voices started to fill the court from the audience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without even banging her gavel, Mab just gave the audience a glare and they fell silent, allowing the witness to respond. Bowing once more, appearing every inch the dutiful servant, Da’ra responded, “Mr. Justice, I know your love for our queen is almost as great as mine, but I cannot discount what I saw!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All this bowing and pleading was getting on Apollo’s nerves, so he brought out his notes, flipped through them, then addressed the court with his evidence. “According to the previous witness, the investigator in charge of this case, the Mask☆DeMasque costume used in these crime has not been found. If this witness saw the defendant heading towards her bedroom, where she was arrested after waking up the next day, and where the painting was found, why then could they not also find the costume? This is a huge contradiction within your testimony!” For a few seconds, Apollo was left to wonder who would field the response: the witness, or the prosecution?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed Godot wasn’t always one to stick up for his witnesses. After it seemed Da’ra too realized he had to answer for himself, the courtier faced Apollo and, though stumbling a little over his words, seemed to fire back with more heat than the man had ever spat at Apollo before. “My apologies, Master Justice,” he said, despite his tone showing no sign of being sorry at all, “But I do not know how thorough the Master Wizard was in his investigation. Is it not possible that he wasn’t able to find the costume?” By the end of his reply, Da’ra had transitioned back into his eager-to-please side again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apollo wasn’t ready to let up on his offensive. Flipping to another page in his notes, Apollo shook his head. “That’s not possible. The Mask☆DeMasque costume has gloves, yet the painting recovered in Rayfa’s room had her fingerprints. If she had been carrying it while wearing the costume, as you claim, then her fingerprints wouldn’t have been on the painting!” Now, Apollo was ready to continue his argument, only to be interrupted by the opposing side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Objection!</b>
  <span>” Godot called out, holding out an open hand as his baritone voice rang through the icy court. Then he leaned on the cold material, and a fourth mug of steaming hot coffee came to him. “Such a black-and-white worldview is unfitting such a gray world as this.” Then, the prosecutor drank some of his coffee while he let that odd statement sit in with the members of the court. “Just because the little queen had the costume on when the witness saw her, doesn’t mean she didn’t take it off later. After all, she didn’t sleep in the outfit, did she? She must have put the painting away after getting ready for bed, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps some people and not people in the court were willing to accept that explanation, judging by the murmuring in the audience, but Apollo was not. “</span>
  <b>Objection!</b>
  <span>” he called back, making sure to bring out his notes once more. “Prosecutor Godot, what reason would my client have for doing such a thing? The costume doesn’t have gloves for no reason, it’s partially to hide the wearer’s identity! If you believe the Queen took off her gloves before placing the portrait under her bed, I would love to hear some evidence to substantiate that claim!” Apollo’s words were full of conviction and determination. He knew, technically speaking, that there wasn’t really any way to prove what he was asking for, but that was the point. He was afraid Godot was going to throw the burden of proof back at Apollo, only to be saved by an unexpected source.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good Masters!” Da’ra called, looking sweaty and nervous. He bowed his head several times, then said, “It seems I have caused confusion, and I apologize for that error on my part! The truth is that, now that I think back, Queen Rayfa was not wearing any costume at all at the time, merely her usual royal attire. I must have mistakenly thought she had worn it, once I knew for certain she was Mask☆DeMasque!” This revelation caused quite the stir in the court, monstrous growling growing louder in the audience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Apollo wasn’t going to let this weakness go by without prodding. “Oh really? You’re just remembering this now, after coming to court, testifying about it, and even defending the statement when I first pointed out the inconsistency?” Da’ra froze, and for a moment Apollo could see murderous hate in his eyes. Unfazed, Apollo shook his head and crossed his arms. “No, I don’t think that’s the case. Da’ra, the defence believes that you came into court today with a purpose: to ensure Rayfa’s fall from power. After all, you’re a supporter of the previous sovereign, Queen Ga’ran.” This time Apollo was, in fact, bluffing. He had no evidence to prove what he was saying, only the information he’d gotten from Widget the day before, and his own experience in Khura’inese politics.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Godot could object to that supposition, Da’ra changed completely. From one second to the next, any humbleness or passivity in his mannerisms vanished. With an open palm, he struck the witness stand like a scorpion snapping its tail, then looked at Apollo, Athena, and Rayfa with the crazed look of a die-hard fanatic. “You’re not wrong!” he replied, voice like a whip-crack. “I am the ever-faithful servant of the </span>
  <b>true</b>
  <span> Queen of Khura’in, Ga’ran, long may she live! The child pretender is not fit to rule, and I spit upon her authority!” That wasn’t just an expression, the witness actually spit on the ground in his anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha...!” The prosecutor let that single syllable of laughter speak for itself, before taking a long swig from his coffee. “Seems this insect has some sting to it. Give us another testimony, show us your venom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the record,” Athena groaned, looking like she wasn’t sure if she was more annoyed by the witness, Godot, or herself. “Scorpions aren’t insects. They’re arachnids.” Apollo took the animal fact for a rainy day, then listened for the witness’s testimony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Da’ra was standing in what looked like some kind of martial artist’s stance, his hands poised to strike at any moment. “I lied before, the defendant was wearing her royal attire when I saw her.” Then, he let out a loud cry and struck the witness stand again. “Aaaaaioooh! But that does not matter! Either way, the witch was carrying the painting! She is Mask☆DeMasque, there is no other possibility!!” It was a short testimony, but Apollo felt his bracelet tighten on his wrist as he watched the witness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching over to rub the metal, Apollo knew he’d seen something there. He would need to Perceive the truth. Mab didn’t seem to have much to comment on regarding the witness’s change in motivation, only slamming her gavel and announcing, “The defense may begin the cross-examination!” With that, Da’ra restarted his testimony, and Apollo was ready for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keeping his eyes peeled, he waited to activate his bracelet and really focus on what he was seeing until he was sure it was the right time. Years now of using this method had only heightened his abilities. Right after Da’ra struck the witness stand, and was about to talk about Rayfa carrying the painting, Apollo let out a breath and started to Perceive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world around him vanished, all of it, only leaving the witness standing out from a strangely colorful voice. He’d always wondered if that was just his brain trying to fill in his peripheral vision, or something else. Now that he was focused, time seemed to slow down, and he was able to see every twitch of the witness. As Da’ra restated his testimony, Apollo looked over his body, from this head down, until he just barely managed to see it. When he referred to Rayfa as a ‘witch’, the hand he’d used to strike the icy witness stand tensed, gripping it so tightly that his thin fingers went white, his hand drained of blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was really impossible for Apollo to actually explain what his power was like to other people. Sometimes, they’d say something like ‘Oh, you have good eyesight’ and he felt like he just had to nod and laugh along. But that didn’t really describe it. In those moments when he caught onto someone’s tell, seeing the link between what they were saying and how they were moving, he understood it all. That’s probably the only reason he trusted his ability as much as he did. Apollo was a skeptic by nature, the idea of magic eyesight was just weird, something he’d doubt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But looking at Da’ra tensed hands, he Knew. He Knew, with knowledge he could not rationally explain, that the witness wasn’t just throwing out an insult. No, Da’ra was referring to Rayfa’s magical abilities, actually calling her a witch. That was all he needed to see. “</span>
  <b>Gotcha!</b>
  <span>” Apollo shouted, finger outstretched towards the witness. He was still Perceiving, the world still only consisting of the man he was staring at. When Apollo had first started using his ability, he’d made the mistake of trying to explain how exactly he Knew what he did, but that always made him sound like a crazy person. Instead, Apollo told the witness, “That’s an interesting word you just used, Mr. Ka’ash. You’ve called the defendant many things up until now, but a ‘witch’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The witness froze, but didn’t leave his combative stance. Drawing back, as though ready to strike again, Da’ra asked, “What do you mean?! I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a theory,” Apollo cut in, smiling in victory at his enemy. “I think you called her that because you knew she was a practitioner of magic. You knew she wasn’t just a spirit channeler, but a ‘witch’ as well!” Microscopic shifts in his body language only confirmed to Apollo that he was on the right track.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iiiiiioooooaaaah!” Da’ra struck the witness stand again, and even now Apollo could see him clutching it tightly with his hand. “How could I have known such a thing?! No one in the palace knew of her unholy powers!” The man was staring at Apollo as if trying to will away his suspicion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was having the opposite effect. Remembering Harry’s testimony, Apollo pointed out, “That’s strange, don’t you think? Harry Dresden claimed that, from what he could tell, Rayfa had been at least partially trained in magic already.” Pulling out the pamphlet he’d received regarding the in’s and out’s of magic, Apollo added, “Not only that, it’s a known fact that mortal practitioners, even those born with high aptitude for magic, have to be trained to become wizards! That means that someone was in the palace, training Rayfa, which means you had a way to know that fact!” He was teeing up the witness, hoping he’d take the bait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did. “Who?!” Da’ra asked, eyes bloodshot as he tried to bore holes into Apollo’s head with his gaze. “Who would be teaching that pretender sorcery?!” There was the question Apollo had been waiting for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving a satisfied grin to the distraught witness, Apollo explained, “Why, Mr. Moir, of course, Rayfa’s tutor. You introduced him to me yesterday, don’t you remember? At the time, you and he were involved in a secret conversation, before we came into that room. As Rayfa’s personal instructor, he better than anyone would have the ability to teach her magic!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooooaaiiiiiiie! H-how did you know?!” Da’ra cried, flinching backwards as if hit with a blow, his restrained hand striking out at a bad time, hitting himself in the jaw. For a moment, time froze on that image, then the world returned as Apollo was able to stop focusing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The witness had just admitted to something important, and Apollo took center stage once more. “Considering Mr. Moir is the tutor of the defendant, and has now been revealed to also be her teacher for all things magic, the defense believes he is an important witness that the court should hear from! After all, a key component of the prosecution’s case is her ability with magic, is it not? We should hear from the teacher just how well his student has progressed.” The court burst into mutterings at that, and as far as Apollo could tell, most were agreeing with what he’d said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice one, Apollo!” Athena said, grinning from ear to ear beside him. “It’s been a while since I saw you Perceiving a witness like that, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>prevoskhodno</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Hearing that actually made Apollo start blushing. Getting a compliment for a change felt pretty good!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha...!” came a laugh from across the courtroom, and looking over Apollo saw Godot was facing him, looking smug and like his interest had been piqued. “That’s something new. Seems you’ve got better eyes than Trite ever did.” He took a swig of coffee, finishing that mug. “The prosecution has no problems with bringing the tutor out. In fact, he’s ready to go right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up at the judge, Apollo froze as he saw Mab’s eyes were on him too. Like before, her eyes contained emotions that Apollo couldn’t even begin to understand, only fear. “Bring him out, then.” With that command given, the bailiffs took Da’ra away, who still looked dazed and defeated from his own strike, and soon came back with the man Apollo had seen talking to Da’ra the day before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d worn the same dark, expensive looking cloak to court, but his face actually had a little more make-up on it than it did before. In addition to the yellow highlights around the eyes, there was more of the shade near the edges of his face, running from the edge of his shaggy black beard to his rough black hair. Despite his eccentric appearance, it was obvious to everyone that he didn’t want to be there. “Witness,” Godot said, as a new mug of coffee slid into his waiting hand. “Give us your name and occupation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before answering, the man coughed a few times, the sound a little raspy. “My name is Grim Moir, and I am Queen Rayfa’s personal tutor,” he explained, and as he spoke Apollo could hear the tinges of an accent to his words. More than that though, his full name rang a bell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apollo didn’t have to bring it up, because someone else beat him to the punch. “Before you begin your testimony,” Mab called down to the court, “Make clear your other connection to this case.” There was nothing heated in her reply at all, but the frosty tone made clear she was not happy with how the witness had answered the previous question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This caused another short coughing fit, after which he added, “I am also a wizard of the White Council...and the first victim on the newest Mask☆DeMasque crime spree.” Now Apollo remembered: he was from Borginia, and had some chandelier stolen from him, one worth over a million dollars!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Godot cared about this revelation in the slightest, Apollo wasn’t able to tell. He was just sipping on his coffee during all of this, before stepping in afterwards to say, “Tell the court about how you came to meet Queen Rayfa, and her progress in learning magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had to wait for Grim’s coughing to die down for a third time before he began his testimony. “I had just been hired as Queen Rayfa’s tutor, thanks to connections I’d made long ago with the Queen Mother Amara, when she began visiting Borginia. Our work started right away, and she had a talent to start with for opening portals into the Nevernever. Then I got the calling card from Mask★DeMasque, and my chandelier was stolen out from under my magical defenses. I’d never guessed at the time my student had done it!” He paused to cough a few times, then continued with, “After that, I moved into the palace to continue her magical training.” Then he was done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike the last witness, Grim was far less animated, merely standing here and reciting his testimony with his back straight, eyes peering out from his cloak. Athena turned to Apollo and said, “It didn’t seem like there was much of anything in that testimony we can use...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had a point, but Apollo wasn’t ready to give up yet. He nodded his head, but responded, “True, but that just means I’ll need to dig a little deeper to find something solid worth talking about.” If he was being honest, that was a bit more positive than he actually felt. Inside, Apollo was starting to get nervous. They’d yet to find a serious flaw in the prosecution’s arguments, and all his work had led to this testimony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if reading his mind, Queen Mab gave her thoughts. “While somewhat informative, this testimony provides no major revelations. I am beginning to wonder if the court wastes it’s time. Should nothing be proven with this testimony, I will be willing to declare my verdict for the prosecution.” That was exactly what Apollo had been afraid of, and from the smile on Godot’s face, what he had known going into this testimony. Slamming her gavel once, Mab announced, “The defence may proceed with its cross-examination.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grim began restating his testimony, and Apollo waited for the right moment, jumping in just after the end of the testimony, when Grim mentioned his training of Rayfa. “</span>
  <b>Hold it!</b>
  <span> Can you tell me more about how you’ve been training Rayfa in magic?” After all, it was easily the vaguest part of his testimony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much like Harry, Grim wouldn’t look Apollo in the eyes, likely because of that whole Soulgaze thing. Instead, he was looking around the courtroom, seemingly at nobody in particular. “I suppose I can,” Grim admitted, “though the training of a practitioner is not something that can be summarized neatly. What exactly would you want to know about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pressing a finger to his large forehead, Apollo tried to think of what he could ask for more information on. Perhaps what kind of magic she’d learned? Or what it exactly entailed? Or...Apollo thought of something. “Where and when did you and Rayfa train? After all, it wasn’t something most people in the palace knew about, correct?” If this went where Apollo hoped it would, it might be exactly what he needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beads of sweat started to trip down Grim’s face, starting to make his yellow make-up run. “Ah, yes, well...” he stammered, clearly not happy with the subject. “It’s important to make study a part of daily life, especially for apprentices. We had a secret room, one used by the royal family to store ancient texts, where we practiced in secret. It’s actually connected to Rayfa’s room, so she could study even when I wasn’t present to help her.” That was definitely interesting, but...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well boy, did you want that added to his testimony?” Godot asked, looking expectantly at Apollo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crossing his arms and doing his best to radiate confidence, Apollo shook his head. “While that was interesting to learn, it was far too vague, Mr. Moir. When exactly did she practice every day? Can you tell the court if it was, perhaps, in the evenings?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second the question left Apollo’s mouth, Grim gave it all away. Flinging his hood back, in the process revealing his hair was so long it was tied into a ponytail that trailed down his back, Grim’s make-up had completely washed off his face from the sweat. “Yes, it was every evening! We usually started around 9pm, and went for three or four hours!” There was quite a lot of murmuring from that alone. The crime was thought to occur that night, so if Rayfa was practicing magic, there was no way she could be the thief! “In fact...” Grim noted, looking down at the floor, “...I helped her begin training that night, and stayed with her for the first half hour. When I left at 9:30pm, she was deep in meditation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, for the first time since the trial started, Godot looked scared, as even his mask couldn’t shield everyone from seeing his perspiration. Grinning, Apollo pointed to the prosecutor and asked, “Prosecutor Godot, when exactly was the painting noticed to have been stolen?” Apollo felt incredibly energized. This was going exactly as he’d hoped!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha...!” Godot laughed, though there was no mirth in the sound now. “The painting was last seen on the night in question at 9:00pm, and discovered missing less than an hour later. If what this man is saying is true, then Queen Rayfa has an alibi.” Then, starting to look angry, he pointed his mug of coffee at the witness. “Well, magic-boy, want to tell us why you hid this important detail?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearly not enjoying all the scrutiny he was receiving, Grim started coughing again. Before he could speak up, Apollo threw out his guess. “It was Mr. Ka’ash, wasn’t it? He paid you off, to make sure Rayfa would be indicted for the crime.” Flinching, Grim nodded his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone then turned their attention to the judge, who was looking at all of this with great interest. In particular, she was looking at Grim like a particularly detestable cockroach. “This court has heard enough. The Queen of Khura’in has an alibi for the most recent theft, and while this court does not know how the stolen painting came to reach her bedroom, that is not what the trial was meant to find the answer to.” The bailiffs came out, took Grim away, and brought Rayfa to the witness stand, to face the court. “Clearly there is still much to learn about what occurred that night, but on the counts of theft levied against you, Queen Rayfa Padma Khura’in, you are hereby declared, by the authority of Mab, </span>
  <b>NOT GUILTY</b>
  <span>.” Instead of the usual confetti that Apollo was used to back home, the court just got louder, until Mab slammed her gavel three times, the most she’d had to do so far, and then announced, “This court is adjourned!”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arctis Tor - Defendant Lobby(?)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite still being in a magical ice castle, everyone was in high spirits. “You did it, Horn Head!” Rayfa said, beaming at Apollo. “I always knew you’d be able to help me!” It was still just the three of them, but even without Nahyuta, things were looking positive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still Apollo couldn’t help muttering, “Maybe you shouldn’t call me Horn Head then...” and grumbling more about their brother as a bad influence. Still, he was surprised when she suddenly hugged him, wrapping her tiny frame against his short, bony body. “Hey!” Apollo cried out, feeling uncomfortable with it even though Rayfa was kind of his sister. Athena joined in too, and Apollo said, “I feel an Objection on the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That just made Athena laugh. “Focus on the positives, Apollo!” she said, grinning brightly. “You won the case, and in one day, too! I’m surprised that the ghost guy didn’t...” Then, the door opened from behind them, and they turned to see Prosecutor Godot standing there, flanked by two Faerie bailiffs. “Oh, speak of the devil,” Athena said. “Hello, Mr. Godot, nice to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without even looking at Athena, his hidden eyes reserved for Apollo alone, Godot gave a condescending smile and said, “You weren’t too bad, Injustice.” Then the bailiffs came closer and pulled everyone out of the group hug, one restraining both Apollo and Athena with strength neither could resist, and the other putting shackles on Rayfa’s hands. Apollo was fuming with anger, and turned his head from his defendant to the prosecutor, his eyes demanding an answer. Godot just kept grinning, as cocky as ever. “We just got word that Harry Dresden searched the hidden room that the wizard was talking about, where your client was on the night of the theft.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to hold his tongue any longer, Apollo spat, “So?! Why are you here then?” But even as he asked the question, Apollo thought back to the original Mask☆DeMasque case and his blood froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was exactly as he feared. Turning his attention back to Rayfa, Godot said, “It seems the filly was even more wild than I had thought. Dresden found a corpse, burnt to a crisp. With magic. That is why, Queen Rayfa Padma Khura’in, you are now being held by the Winter Court of the Faeries. By killing another mortal with magic, you have broken the First Law of the White Council. Normally, they’d just execute you, but as a foreign head of state, a trial is necessary first. It’ll start tomorrow.” The already freezing room felt somehow even colder now that it was clear just what situation they’d stumbled into. Godot slightly slapped Apollo’s vest, and told him, “See you in court then, Injustice.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>COURT RECORD</p><p>Evidence</p><p>Attorney’s Badge (Other): The proof of my profession. Now that I have my own office, it feels more real, y’know?</p><p>Mask☆DeMasque’s Thefts (Document): A list of the thefts’ locations, their dates, and what was stolen. Updated with victims.<br/>June 6th, Borginia, Chandelier, the White Council of Wizards.<br/>June 24th, Bialya, Enchanted Sculpture, The Jade Court of Vampires<br/>July 15th, Cohdopia, Ruby, the Dragon Pyrovax<br/>September 2nd, London, Manuscript, the Fomor<br/>October 14th, Khura’in, Painting, the Unseelie Traveling Exhibit</p><p>Magic and You: Are You a Wizard? (Document): A pamphlet made by Harry Dresden explaining how magic works.<br/>Mortal practitioners interfere with technology nearby them.<br/>The Sight lets a mortal wizard see the true nature of things. It also allows Soulgazes.<br/>Soulgazes happen when a person with the Sight looks any mortal directly in the eyes. The wizard can see their soul, but the mortal sees their soul in return.<br/>Wizards can open Ways into the Nevernever<br/>People are born with a certain amount of magical potential, those with a lot can be<br/>trained into being wizards.</p><p>The Frozen Queen (Other): The painting stolen from the Unseelie Traveling Exhibit. Found under Queen Rayfa’s bed, and has her fingerprints on it.</p><p>Mask☆DeMasque’s Costume (Other): The signature costume of the famous thief, sighted during several of the crimes. Not found in the Khura’in Mansion.</p><p>Profiles</p><p>Ahlbi Ur’gaid (Age: 9)-Monk-in-training, tour guide, and sometimes my assistant as well.</p><p>Rayfa Padma Khura’in (Age: 14)-Queen of Khura’in, spirit channeler-in-training, and bratty sister to my adopted brother. She’s training under a wizard, and has been arrested for killing a man with her magic.</p><p>Nahyuta Sahdmadhi (Age: 25)-High Prosecutor of Khura’in and my brother. Well, adopted brother.</p><p>Harry Dresden (Age: 48)-Wizard and Private Investigator. Seems to be the investigator for this case. Thinks he’s very funny.</p><p>“The Gatekeeper” (Age: Unknown)-A Wizard who just showed up in my office, with a friend in tow.</p><p>Athena Cykes (Age: 19)-My former junior associate at the Wright Anything Agency and a licensed psychologist. Appeared out of nowhere with a wizard.</p><p>Da’ra T’ee Ka’ash (Age: 34)-Courtier for the Khura’in Royal Palace. A Ga’ran loyalist who bribed Grim Moir into hiding Rayfa’s alibi.</p><p>Grim Moir (Age: 172)-Rayfa’s private tutor and a wizard of the White Council. Has been secretly teaching Rayfa magic since late May.</p><p>Queen Mab (Age: ??)-The Judge of the this trial. She radiates power and beauty but scares the daylights out of me. She’s the Queen of the Winter Court of the Fairies, as well as the Queen of Air and Darkness.</p><p>Godot (Age: Deceased)-Famous opponent of Phoenix Wright, died years ago, but brought back by Queen Mother Amara to be the prosecutor for this trial. He’s started calling me Injustice.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Investigation Day Two, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arctis Tor - Detention Room No. 32</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Apollo and Athena had recovered from the shock of seeing their defendant, who had just been given her freedom, shackled in chains and marched back to her cell, they knew what they had to do. When they reached the room she was being kept in, now the second time they’d visited the frozen cell, it was still furnished for luxury, and they saw they weren’t the only ones wanting to see her. Nahyuta looked more tense and frustrated than Apollo had seen him in months. He turned to the other attorneys as they entered the room, then fixed his gaze back on his little sister. “Do you not at least owe </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span> an apology?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apollo flinched. Nahyuta was using his scary courtroom voice, and Apollo hadn’t ever heard it directed at Rayfa before. He and Athena drew closer to the feuding siblings, but Rayfa, who looked to be at the peek of a childish tantrum, stomped her foot and hissed at Nahyuta, “I do </span>
  <b>not!</b>
  <span> Horn Head was able to defend me from the previous charge laid unfairly against me!!” Then, for just a moment, the anger broke, and Rayfa looked like a sad teenage girl on the brink of a meltdown. “I...I am confident he will do the same against this new claim against me as well.” But then the anger was back, and she stared daggers at Nahyuta. “You are my brother, but that does not give you license to chastise me for a royal decision!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Apollo could ask what all this was about, Nahyuta gestured towards him and said, “Apollo, she is completely impenitent in regards to the fact she hid her magical abilities, the true nature of Grim Moir, and the details of her secret studies from us!” Even for someone who’d gone without family as long as Apollo had, he could see that was going on from a mile away. It was similar to a tactic Trucy had used him quite a few times, oddly enough: calling in a sibling (or close friend) for back-up in a family fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re being overly harsh, Nahyuta,” Apollo said, his face not betraying his thoughts to either party. His brother blanched at the comment, while Rayfa looked smugly triumphant. “That said, I would like to hear why you hid all of that from us. I’ll hear you out, but as your lawyer, it did make my job today much harder than it could have been.” This was a role Apollo was used to slotting himself into: the even-headed mediator between unruly parties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it looked as though neither sibling was sure if Apollo would take their side. Crossing her arms, Rayfa started her explanation. “I hid them because I must! Mother and I discussed it when my abilities first showed, and we decided no one else could know until I was properly trained. Khura’in is...still in crisis. If the people saw me as a struggling mageling in addition to being an inexperienced queen, it could halt the recovery we’re trying so hard to set in motion. That was why the only ones to know were mother and my teacher.” Looking around her words, Apollo could see what went unsaid: the decision had been Amara’s not Rayfa’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tapping a finger to her chin, Athena decided to weigh in. “Yeah, but it looks like Mr. Moir wasn’t as tight-lipped as you would have hoped. Who knows how many other people found out, since he’d told Mr. Ka’ash. Why did you end up choosing him to be your teacher, anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not choose him, mother did.” It looked now as though Rayfa’s frustrations had a new target, even if they weren’t in the room with them. “On the first day of our diplomatic visit to Borginia, I...felt overwhelmed. Like I needed to be somewhere else, anywhere else. Then, suddenly, I was.” Rayfa’s eyes looked unfocused, staring into the middle distance at something none of us could see. “I found myself in a terrifying other world, with inhuman creatures all around me. I was able to return without harm, but when I told my mother what had occurred, she seemed to know something about it. That night, we went to see Mr. Moir in secret, and he promised my mother to take me under his tutelage.” From the way she said the last sentence, it seemed as though she was not fond of this particular instructor or his way of teaching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably a dumb question, but doesn’t your family have magic already? That whole Spirit Channeling thing? How is this other magic different?” Athena asked, clearly trying to get a better handle on the strange subject matter it was looking like this case would revolve around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nahyuta seemed ready to field the answer to that question. Gathering up his prayer beads in his hands, he said, “They are completely unrelated, Ms. Cykes. Khura’in Spirit Channeling is capable of a number of different applications, but those are restricted to the bloodline of the royal family.” Neither Apollo or Athena decided to bring up how the Fey family fit in with all of that. “Wizards and their ilk, on the other hand, are something else entirely. The limits and boundaries of what each field can do are different, as are the people who can use them. Rayfa is not the first member of the Khura’in Royal Family to be born with magical abilities unrelated to Spirit Channeling, but it has been hundreds if not thousands of years since the last such Queen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apollo ran all of that through his head, and nodded. Looking at Rayfa, he asked, “Is there anything else you can tell us about that night? It might be important for the trial tomorrow.” Putting together an accurate timetable of everyone’s positions on the night in question, Apollo knew, would be vital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that the heat seemed to have been taken off of her seemed to make Rayfa more comfortable answering questions, her prior irritation seemingly forgotten. “Hmm...well, as I told you before, Horn Head, I cannot remember anything from the night of the crime. The last things I remember were eating a modest dinner, going to study in the secret room, and then...nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was what Apollo had been afraid to hear. Still, he didn’t let that show on his face, instead giving his client a crisp smile. “Rayfa, I’m going to do everything I can to help you. Stay strong, and trust in me.” There were no hugs this time, just a nod from the young royal, and Apollo was ready to leave the room, Athena following behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone was waiting outside the room for them, looking irritable. “There you two are. I’m your ride home, so let’s go.” Harry Dresden turned quickly, his long duster billowing out behind him as he strode forward on his long legs. Apollo and Athena had to jog to keep up. They moved throughout Arctis Tor, before reading the front gates and going out the way they’d come in the first place. In no time, Harry had opened a portal back into the real world, and they were in the ruins, heading back to the capital. “Nice job in there, Jack McCoy. Looks like I was barking up the wrong tree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“McCoy was a prosecutor, I’m a defense attorney,” Apollo said, unable to help himself from correcting the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Law and Order</span>
  </em>
  <span> reference. Still, he was happy to hear that Harry could admit he’d been wrong about Rayfa being Mask☆DeMasque.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It looked like they were going to walk back in silence, until Athena cut in with, “Sooooo...what are the Laws of Magic? Since our client just got accused of breaking one?” Apollo also noticed she was staring weirdly at Harry’s duster, but couldn’t figure out why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry ran a hand through his short brown hair. “Ugh...wait, hold on, I’ve got something.” Then he dug around the inside of his duster until he pulled out another pamphlet, this one different from before. The cover read ‘The Laws of Magic, according to the White Council’. He handed it over to Athena, who started reading it, and told Apollo, “They’re pretty basic. In order, they’re: don’t kill with magic, don’t transform people, don’t screw with people’s heads, don’t enslave people to your will, don’t do necromancy, don’t time travel, and don’t mess around with Outsiders.” As he said them aloud, Harry counted each Law off on a finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sounded pretty simple to Apollo, but he was a lawyer, so that wasn’t good enough. Crossing his arms as they walked down a chilly hillside, Apollo asked, “Okay, but are those laws absolute? Or are their conditional circumstances where they’re okay? Rayfa’s been accused of killing someone with magic, so would self-defence work, or some equivalent of manslaughter versus murder?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh.” The noise Harry made was clearly one of aggravated annoyance, though not necessary directed at Apollo. “Kind of? When I was a kid, I barely managed to avoid being decapitated thanks to a self-defence plea, but even then you’re basically put under the strictest probation of all time: one slip-up, and you’re killed.” Just hearing that made Apollo flinch. What was wrong with wizards?! “The other thing, looking at whether it was an accident rather than murder, would not help in the slightest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re thinking of this like a mortal. The White Council’s problem isn’t with murder. The problem is with using magic to kill someone, even if it’s an accident.” He must have seen how confused Apollo and Athena were at hearing that, so he continued. “Magic comes from conviction. When you do magic, it’s because you’re making it happen, because you want it to happen. It’s intrinsically tied to who you are. That’s what makes Black Magic such a problem. When you kill someone with magic, even as an accident, it’s because you wanted it to happen. Stuff like that taints your soul, makes it easier to kill again. I’ve seen what happens when wizards become warlocks, and it’s terrifying. I hope your client isn’t responsible, but if she is, getting her out of this just got a hell of a lot harder for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing Harry talk about Black Magic sounded to Apollo like a veteran recounting their experiences in a war. It was clear this was a hell of a heavy topic, but they were able to see the city now, and would soon be at their destination. He did have one last topic for the wizard, though. “Harry, something weird’s been going on lately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made him laugh. “What, you mean aside from the phantom thieves and faerie courts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding to ignore that, Apollo just continued. “When I first met Mr. Moir, I bumped into him, and I felt this weird...tingle? Like electricity? Then, when Rayfa touched me, I felt the same thing. Now I know they’re both magic users. Is being able to tell that with a touch normal? Because I didn’t see anything about that in your pamphlet yesterday.” Even as everything else had been going on around him, this little mystery had been eating away at Apollo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed to catch Harry’s attention too. Quickly, he reached out to poke Apollo’s face, and both felt a zap as he did so. The investigator’s eyes widened. “Oh. Oooooh. That explains some of what I saw in court today.” Then he realized Apollo was staring at him, and coughed. “Sorry, Sparky, but I’ve got to get to the crime scene. But I’ll answer that question later, when I’ve had time to think it through first.” Then, before either Apollo or Athena could say anything else, the wizard stalked off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they reached the city limits, and their cell service returned, Apollo’s cell phone started vibrating. Pulling it out to check, Apollo was stunned to see the time. “It’s noon?!” That didn’t track at all with what he or Athena had experienced. They’d spent the night in that frozen castle, woken up, then gone to the trial in the late morning. The proceedings had lasted at least four or five hours, and from then until now felt like at least another two or three. But that wasn’t what the phone was telling him, and looking up at the sky and quinting through the cloud cover over the city, Apollo saw it confirmed: it had to be noon, or close to it. Somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quick glance at Athena confirmed she was just as surprised, looking at her own phone to confirm what Apollo had said. But there was also the matter of why his phone had gone off like it had: a dozen missed calls from Ema Skye. The second Apollo saw her name, he winced. While Ema was one of his closest friends in Khura’in, she was also not one to make wait over anything. Before Apollo could even hit the callback button, another attempt at a call was coming through. Apollo answered it reluctantly and said into the receiver, “Ema, I am so sorr-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cram it, Apollo!” Ema said, cutting him off. She sounded even more bitter and angry than he’d expected, somewhere close to the lowest of her low points when she was stuck as a detective. Ever since she’d become a forensic scientist, her dream job, she’d been a lot more positive. “Meet me in the mortician’s office, right now!” Then, as if she had to really make her frustration clear to Apollo, he heard the distinct sound of a Snackoo thudding against the receiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apollo bit down a sigh before it came out and told her. “You’ve got it, I’ll be right there. But where is the mortician's office?” He’d never had to visit the one in Los Angeles, so he’d not taken the time to learn where the one in this city was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a clipped tone, Ema told him, “It’s across the street from that Bialyan restaurant we went last week.” Then she hung up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Athena was giving Apollo a look, so he told her, “Ema has been trying to get ahold of me, so we need to head to the morgue.” From how her face paled, Athena clearly didn’t like the idea of that. But as much as Apollo wasn’t exactly excited to go to the place where they kept dead bodies, he was going anyway. “If Ema needs us, we should be there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were heading through crowded streets and alleys on the cities edge, trying to reach the location Apollo now knew they were heading for, when they almost bumped into a group of women. The attorneys were going to just keep walking, but the lead of the three spoke up. “Oh, hey, can we get some directions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning his attention on them more, Apollo knew right away they were tourists. They were all wearing casual hiking clothes, and their general air of curiosity definitely matched the kind he saw on tourists every day. The one who’d spoke to him was the shortest, with long black hair pulled into a ponytail. She was grinning mischievously, like she was in on a joke that Apollo wasn’t. Behind her to the right was a girl only a few inches taller, with hair of the same shade but far shorter. She was completely stoic, not giving off anything that even Apollo’s eyes could really read. On the left was the tallest of the three, with blonde hair in a fashionable punk cut and partially dyed bubble-gum pink, a curvy build, and half a sleeve of tattoos on one arm. “Sure,” Apollo said, trying not to let his anxiety over being late to see Ema show to them. “Where are you going?” He might have only been living in the city for a few months, but he knew his way around fairly well regardless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Windy Way,” said the stoic girl on the right. The way she said it sounded very odd to Apollo, very clearly enunciated as though she’d only recently learned English. But there was no accent to them either, nothing to suggest she had a different first language.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding his head, Apollo started giving them directions, telling them how to get there from where they were now. Once they got what they needed, the women left the way Apollo told them to go. It was only once they were out of earshot that Athena gave Apollo an uncertain look. “Hey, isn’t that close to where your office is?”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>October 16th, 12:28pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Khura’in Mortician’s Office</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most buildings in Khura’in made no bones about where they were located. Whether it was the types of materials, the styles of architecture, or the shrines to the Holy Mother, it was difficult to mistake a Khura’inese building for anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The country’s morgue was the only one Apollo had seen that completely defied that general rule. Perhaps it had had a recent remodeling, but the inside was all white tiles, artificial lighting, and sterile cleanliness. No shrines, no scrolls, and no wood. And there, on a slab not far from the door, was the cloth-covered corpse that was no doubt responsible for the new arrest of Rayfa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ema was sitting at a desk, scribbling on papers with energy and fury, only for her to notice the two people to enter the room and slide towards them, never leaving her computer chair. “You’re late.” The vehemence had quieted down a lot since they’d spoken on the phone, but she was still clearly not happy, though perhaps not just at Apollo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running a hand over his gelled hair, Apollo tried to mollify her. “Sorry about that. The court is being held in the Nevernever, some kind of other dimension, and it doesn’t get cell service.” It was the kind of statement that, even just a week ago, Apollo would have found ridiculous, but now was just another part of their really weird world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A Faerie world!” Ema spat, clearly annoyed. She reached behind the chair and pulled out an already open bag of Snackoos from a pouch. Once she’d begun munching on the chocolatey snack, it was clear to Apollo just how down in the dumps the scientist was. “Spirit Channeling is one thing, I could take that, but the rest of this? Magic and wizards and monsters?” Apollo could sympathize. Even if he couldn’t deny that such things were real and did exist, they all rubbed against his sensibilities, just a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Athena was trying her best not to stare at the corpse nearby, and jumped into the conversation to ask, “Ema, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be working with Nahyuta?” For her trouble, Athena got Snackoo’d.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After licking the snack dust from her fingers, Ema said, “That’s Ms. Skye to you.” Athena looked like she wanted to object, but held her tongue. “As for why I’m here, apparently the Royal Mortician and his husband are celebrating their thirtieth anniversary with a cruise. They’ll be back next week, but as you know a dead body was found, and I was trained in autopsies while I was abroad.” Then Ema shivered, as if remembering something particularly foul. “Doesn’t mean I </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing them, but I wanted to be helpful in all this somehow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the one hand, Apollo definitely felt bad for his friend having to do something she clearly wasn’t a fan of. On the other, she could definitely give them more information on what the heck was going on. “Thank you, Ema, we really appreciate it. What can you tell us about the victim?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second, it looked like Ema was thinking of wheeling over the corpse and pulling the blanket off, but a glance at how pale Athena already was made her rethink that idea. “Well, what did you want to know first? There’s a lot to go over.” She started scooching back towards her desk, and her attorney friends followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Apollo could bring up his first question, Athena jumped in. “Who is this person?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a bad question, in Apollo’s mind. After all, the only thing they knew so far was where the body was found, and that the White Council thought it was caused by magic. Ema turned to her desk and flipped through paper’s before finding what she was looking for. “The state of the body made his identity hard to find out, but his dental records match the guard assigned as Rayfa’s personal bodyguard: Sah’kred Pahrohtektor.” The name didn’t ring a bell, but when Ema handed the paper to Apollo to look over, he recognized the picture of the victim’s face straight away. Strong-jawed, with dark hair and an almost radiant charisma. Apollo felt a soft pang of sadness, knowing this was someone he barely knew, and would never get to know better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing those feelings away for later, something Apollo had gotten a lot of practice doing in his life, Apollo had to get more information. “Why was his body so difficult to identify?” After all, even if he hadn’t had any identification on him, Sah’kred was easily recognizable enough for most people in the palace to ID him right away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was more shuffling of papers around, but even before Ema found the autopsy report, she was ready with an answer. “The cause of death was immolation, death by fire. His body was so badly burned that his skin tissue is almost charcoal, I was lucky to get that dental match.” Having finally found the paperwork, she passed it along to Apollo, who took notes from it. “I’ve never seen anything like it. Most fires extinguish themselves pretty quickly when they run out of fuel, and the human body, contrary to popular belief, isn’t very flammable. But by my best estimate, this guy was on fire and burning for at an hour, maybe more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apollo couldn’t suppress a shudder just hearing that. Of all the ways he’d heard of people dying, that had to be among the worst. He tried not to think about how similar it was to his biological father’s death. At least Jove Justice had probably died from smoke inhalation, rather than the fire itself. “Any other interesting things to share?” Apollo asked. After all, Ema was the expert, relatively speaking, and she’d know the kind of stuff that Apollo would need to learn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time since they’d arrived, Ema flashed them a smile. “I’m glad you asked!” With a big swing of her legs, Ema rolled across the room, over to a wall where several x-rays were hanging up. Apollo and Athena followed, and Apollo looked at the scans. Sadly, he didn’t know enough about bones for them to tell him anything. “Confused, aren’t you? But here, it is science, not magic, that reveals the truth!” She pointed towards what Apollo could at least tell were x-rays of the man’s arms. “Do you notice anything strange about these scans?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Apollo had nothing to contribute, Athena spoke up, pointing to a dark line on the bones. “These look like fractures, and there are a bunch of them. Is it normal?” Now that she’d pointed it out, Apollo could see them too: on both arms, and a bunch of other bones in other scans, were little grey lines on the bones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ema looked impressed with Athena. “You are correct! They were all fractures, some of them minor, others the kind that take ages to heal. I counted, and between just his arms and legs, there are signs of at least sixty seven broken bones that healed correctly. Extend it to the whole body, and my best guess is close to a hundred.” Those were large numbers, but neither Apollo or Athena seemed to understand what Ema was trying to get across. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Ema tried to explain a little better. “I’ve seen x-rays from people who fought in underground fistfighting rings for years. They don’t have even a tenth as many injuries as the victim here, and those people were often disabled from life. Meanwhile, we’ve got Mr. Bodyguard walking around, doing his job, when by every metric I can think of, this guy should have been in a wheelchair. Not only that, but even in a dangerous profession it would take decades and decades to acquire this many injuries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that it had been laid out a little better, Apollo was better able to see what she was getting at. “So, what you’re saying,” he started to say, slowly, “Is that the state of his body is close to impossible?” Contradictions like this, Apollo thought, were the kind of thing an entire case could hinge around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His question only seemed to make Ema more excited. “Oooh, you don’t even know the worst of it!” she exclaimed, glee in her voice. “Now, this next bit isn’t something I can really point out to you like the fractures, so you’ll have to trust my expertise.” She gestured at the arm bone scan again, running her hand from the wrist to the shoulder. “Using the length of bones, their width, how intact the tendons and other bits are, and a lot of other small details, it’s possible to figure out someone’s age at death from their skeleton. That’s a key feature in archeology, for example.” She pointed back at the desk. “According to the records Khura’in has on the victim, he was in his early forties. But these bones are not that of someone that old. They’re of someone in their late teens, early twenties at the oldest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pieces were starting to fit into place for Apollo. Records could be wrong, or falsified, and that would explain the discrepancy. But there was a larger issue. “How can someone that young...” Apollo muttered, “...have that many broken bones, all of which have healed? From what you’ve said, it doesn’t fit.” It seemed like Sah’kred Pahrohtektor was going to be a mystery in and of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second, Apollo thought they’d gotten all they needed, but Ema wheeled over to the corpse’s side, and motioned for the attorneys to follow her. “I think I should mention one last detail. Remember how I said IDing him was a bit hard? Well, the burning itself wasn’t the only problem. The fire was so hot, it melted what he was wearing into his body.” Then, without warning, Ema flung back the cloth covering the cadaver. He’d been closed up again, so they didn’t have to worry about seeing his guts, but neither could focus on how scarred and burnt his entire body was. No, what immediately caught their attention was his face, at the metal that had melted into his head. Even after the extreme temperatures it had been put under, it was still easy to tell this had once been the metal mask of Mask☆DeMasque.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>COURT RECORD</p><p>Evidence</p><p>Attorney’s Badge (Other): The proof of my profession. Now that I have my own office, it feels more real, y’know?</p><p>Mask☆DeMasque’s Thefts (Document): A list of the thefts’ locations, their dates, and what was stolen. Updated with victims.<br/>June 6th, Borginia, Chandelier, the White Council of Wizards.<br/>June 24th, Bialya, Enchanted Sculpture, The Jade Court of Vampires<br/>July 15th, Cohdopia, Ruby, the Dragon Pyrovax<br/>September 2nd, London, Manuscript, the Fomor<br/>October 14th, Khura’in, Painting, the Unseelie Traveling Exhibit</p><p>Magic and You: Are You a Wizard? (Document): A pamphlet made by Harry Dresden explaining how magic works.<br/>Mortal practitioners interfere with technology nearby them.<br/>The Sight lets a mortal wizard see the true nature of things. It also allows Soulgazes.<br/>Soulgazes happen when a person with the Sight looks any mortal directly in the eyes. The wizard can see their soul, but the mortal sees their soul in return.<br/>Wizards can open Ways into the Nevernever<br/>People are born with a certain amount of magical potential, those with a lot can be trained into being wizards.</p><p>The Frozen Queen (Other): The painting stolen from the Unseelie Traveling Exhibit. Found under Queen Rayfa’s bed, and has her fingerprints on it.</p><p>Mask☆DeMasque’s Costume (Other): The signature costume of the famous thief, sighted during several of the crimes. Not found in the Khura’in Mansion. Recently found on the body of Sah’kred Pahrohtektor.</p><p>The Laws of Magic (Document): A pamphlet made by Harry Dresden explaining the Laws of Magic as determined by the White Council of Wizards.<br/>1st Law-Thou Shalt Not Kill. (Only applies to killing with magic.)<br/>2nd Law-Thou Shalt Not Transform Others.<br/>3rd Law-Thou Shalt Not Invade the Mind of Another.<br/>4th Law-Thou Shalt Not Enthrall Another.<br/>5th Law-Thou Shalt Not Reach Beyond the Borders of Life.<br/>6th Law-Thou Shalt Not Swim Against the Currents of Time.<br/>7th Law-Thou Shalt Not Open the Outer Gates.<br/>The first five Laws only apply towards mortal humans, not supernatural beings.<br/>Self-defence can work as a defence, but accidents can’t.<br/>Penalty is death or probation on pain of death if broken.</p><p>Autopsy Report (Report): The victim, Sah’kred Pahrohtektor, died sometime between 9pm and 10:30pm on October 14th from immolation. Details on bones show victim may actually be in his early 20’s, while the number of injuries (nearly 100 broken bones across the entire body) imply a more advanced age.</p><p>Profiles</p><p>Ahlbi Ur’gaid (Age: 9)-Monk-in-training, tour guide, and sometimes my assistant as well.</p><p>Rayfa Padma Khura’in (Age: 14)-Queen of Khura’in, spirit channeler-in-training, and bratty sister to my adopted brother. She’s training under a wizard, and has been arrested for killing a man with her magic.</p><p>Nahyuta Sahdmadhi (Age: 25)-High Prosecutor of Khura’in and my brother. Well, adopted brother.</p><p>Harry Dresden (Age: 48)-Wizard and Private Investigator. Seems to be the investigator for this case. Thinks he’s very funny.</p><p>“The Gatekeeper” (Age: Unknown)-A Wizard who just showed up in my office, with a friend in tow.</p><p>Athena Cykes (Age: 19)-My former junior associate at the Wright Anything Agency and a licensed psychologist. Appeared out of nowhere with a wizard.</p><p>Da’ra T’ee Ka’ash (Age: 34)-Courtier for the Khura’in Royal Palace. A Ga’ran loyalist who bribed Grim Moir into hiding Rayfa’s alibi.</p><p>Grim Moir (Age: 172)-Rayfa’s private tutor and a wizard of the White Council. Has been secretly teaching Rayfa magic since late May.</p><p>Queen Mab (Age: ??)-The Judge of the this trial. She radiates power and beauty but scares the daylights out of me. She’s the Queen of the Winter Court of the Fairies, as well as the Queen of Air and Darkness.</p><p>Godot (Age: Deceased)-Famous opponent of Phoenix Wright, died years ago, but brought back by Queen Mother Amara to be the prosecutor for this trial. He’s started calling me Injustice.</p><p>Ema Skye (Age: 27)-Former detective, current scientific investigator, and my friend. Serving as coroner on this case.</p><p>Sah’kred Pahrohtektor (Age: 42)-Queen Rayfa’s personal bodyguard, found dead in her secret study room dressed up as Mask☆DeMasque.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Investigation Day Two, Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>October 16th, 1:05pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Khura’in Royal Palace - Grand Foyer</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two attorneys had been silent since they’d left the mortician’s office. Once Ema had shown them the disfigured corpse, she’d had no objections to Apollo and Athena getting out of dodge sooner rather than later. They’d tried to do so without offending her, but she seemed to understand they were on a time crunch. And that Athena might throw up if left in the room very much longer. From there, they’d walked to the palace to get to the crime scene, and were striding through the building’s Grand Foyer, with its high ceilings and expensive tapestries hung up on the walls, when Athena asked her question. “Do you think the victim is really Mask☆DeMasque?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the topic that had been on Apollo’s mind since seeing the body. “I don’t know,” was all he said at first. A look from Athena told him that wasn’t enough, so he let out a huff and elaborated. “I don’t want to jump to any conclusions. Yes, the fact he was wearing the costume when he died implies he could have been the thief. But if we focus too much on trying to pigeonhole him into that role, we could lose sight of other possibili-” Apollo had been looking at Athena as he explained his viewpoint, only to run into someone else moving through the hall in the opposite direction in the middle of his sentence. Both Apollo and the other person fell to the floor, and Athena rushed to Apollo’s side to help him up. The person he’d run into was getting up on their own, and Apollo felt awful as he stammered out, “I-I’m so sorry about that, I should have watched where I was going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman he’d knocked over didn’t look overly upset. In fact, she looked just as embarrassed as he did. “No, it’s my fault, I could have moved out of the way.” She had a warm voice, and Apollo felt something genuinely kind in it, though he obviously didn’t have Athena’s ability to really confirm it. The woman was wearing a professional business suit, one just ill-fitting enough to make clear it was purchased off the rack rather than tailored for her, in a light grey hue. Her hair was auburn, reminding Apollo of the dark orange leaves from the beginning of Fall, and her thick glasses with a blue frame obscured much of her plain, if pretty, face. As Apollo was looking her over, she jumped and squeaked, “Oh, you must be Mr. Justice! Harry was just telling me about you.” Her face seemed to brighten as she said his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling more at ease, Apollo offered a hand to her, which she took with a weak grip. “Apollo Justice, defense attorney, and this is Athena Cykes, my partner for this case.” Athena gave a quick wave with a bright smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman smiled at both of them, but it seemed her breath had fogged up her glasses, and she pulled them off to quickly wipe away the condensation with a lapel of her jacket. Once they were back on, she shook Apollo’s hand and explained, “I’m Anna Fanna, curator of the Unseelie Traveling Exhibit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That earned a shocked gasp from Athena. “Then you’re one of the victims in the case!” Suddenly looking a bit more sheepish, Anna nodded her head, but didn’t say anything. Trying to look encouraging, Athena said, “Well, at least the painting was recovered! Maybe once the trial is over, you’ll be able to get it back!” Anna nodded her head, though clearly still looked anxious regarding the topic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to head the conversation in a different area, Apollo asked her, “You were just talking with Harry, as in Harry Dresden?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna’s immediate response to the question was to blush a harsh scarlet color and stumble over her words. “Oh, yes, well, we, uh, know each other. From places.” Suddenly, Apollo saw out of the corner of his eye at Athena, and realized she’d turned on Widget to quietly broadcast Anna’s emotions. Right now, Widget was showing she was pleased. “He’s been on the Mask☆DeMasque case for a while now, and saw my exhibit as a possible target. The fact one of our pieces was actually taken is...unexpected, as have the results of Harry’s investigation.” From the blue icon on Widget, she was sad about these things. Then, she suddenly blinked her eyes rapidly and pulled out a phone, looking at its screen before saying, “Oh my! I need to get to the exhibit. If you’d like to talk to me about the investigation, you can always look for me there.” Then, Anna walked off at a quick pace. Stowing away what he’d learned about Anna for another time, Apollo and Athena set out to their real destination.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>October 16th, 1:28pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Khura’in Royal Palace - Rayfa’s Private Quarters</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps thanks to the fact that the Queen wasn’t currently staying in the palace, the security involved with getting into her bedroom were a lot less strict than usual. Once inside, it was the same as Apollo had seen it the previous times he’d visited Rayfa in her private quarters. On the surface, it wasn’t too dissimilar from the style of the rest of the palace, but if one looked closer they would see more of her personal touch. Pieces of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Plumed Punisher</span>
  </em>
  <span> merchandise, toys that served as a reminder of her recently ended childhood, and framed pictures of those close to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was definitely different was the small passageway, a descending stone staircase, on the wall near her bed, its presence usually covered by a tapestry. Both Apollo and Athena knew that through there lay the murder scene. But they weren’t alone in the room. Sitting on Rayfa’s bed, looking more exhausted and run-down than Apollo had ever seen, was Nahyuta. He turned his head to see them enter, and quickly rose up into a standing position, his face masking its former vulnerability by projecting a sense of serenity that anyone who’d faced him in court would recognize. “Ah, Apollo, you’re finally here.” His words carried an unsubtle undertone of ‘what took you so long?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting the comment roll by him, Apollo nodded his head. “Ema wanted to see us first, there was a lot to learn regarding the victim.” He didn’t specify exactly what he’d learned, hoping Nahyuta would trust him enough not to ask. After all, it had already been made clear that the palace was not safe from enemies of the crown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nahyuta closed his eyes and kept them closed for a few seconds, though whether he was absorbing the information Apollo had given him or working to control his emotions, Apollo did not know. When he opened his eyes again, Apollo could at least see a sparkle of good humor in them. “It is good to know that Scientific Investigator Skye is working on this case as well.” Then the warmth was gone, and Nahyuta’s grave seriousness was back in full force. “I’ve been spending my time looking into exactly who could be behind all of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His comment seemed to confuse Athena. “What do you mean? All we need to do is find the real killer, right?” Apollo could understand why she’d be saying that. After all, most cases at the Wright Anything Agency followed that basic rule.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But rather than let his brother field the question, Apollo shook his own head and explained what he thought was likely the issue. “Things are more complicated than that. Whoever committed these crimes did so with the intent to frame Rayfa, and doing that required a lot of insider knowledge. It’s entirely possible that we’re not as much looking for an individual person, but an organization or coalition of forces.” Something about the way Athena set her jaw made Apollo think she was starting to get what he was really saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Nahyuta added, though he seemed quite willing to avoid beating around the bush. “It’s very likely that, considering the timing, these crimes were orchestrated in response to Ga’ran’s removal from power.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It looked like Athena wasn’t out of questions. “But whoever did this was some kind of supernatural-ish person, right? Why would wizards and monsters care about Khura’in’s monarchy?” This time, Apollo was actually in agreement with Athena. That exact query had been stuck in his head for a while now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After taking a long, slow breath, Nahyuta was ready to let them know. “Did either of you wonder why Ga’ran was allowed to remain in power for as long as she did? Even in a country as small as this, laws like the Defense Culpability Act would normally incite outside intervention. It was obvious to all with open eyes that she was a power-grabbing tyrant, a despot unworthy of her power.” Once it had been asked so plainly, the answer was fairly obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She had allies,” Apollo said, starting to put the pieces together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the barely visible nod of Nahyuta’s head, it seemed he’d hit the nail on the head. “Khura’in does not have traditional resources. There is nothing special about our country we can export. But we do have one thing that no other country on the planet can offer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Athena facepalmed. “Spirit Channeling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ability to consult with great minds of the past,” Nahyuta intoned, as if he were reciting some holy writ. “The ability to reconnect with loved ones dead before their time. The ability...to interrogate those who would rather die than talk.” Apollo couldn’t repress a shiver at those words. He’d never considered that idea of less scrupulous people using the royal family’s ability in that way. “Exactly how their sacred gift is used, and whom they seek political alliances with, is the prerogative of whosoever is the Queen. Using the Queen Mother as the channeler, Ga’ran connected our country with many...unsavory groups. Tyrants to the west. Criminal organizations. Even rumors of...monsters.” Nahyuta stopped there, letting the implications sit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apollo had no problems saying it outright. “But when Rayfa and Amara took the throne back, they started cancelling those alliances, didn’t they? It’s just another part of the cleansing of the country, freeing it for the damage Ga’ran did to it.” Nahyuta didn’t confirm what he’d said, but he didn’t have to. Apollo’s sharp eyes could see he had been right. “So...we could be looking at some of those slighted parties striking back, a retaliation for Ga’ran’s removal from power.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have been attempting to narrow down the potential parties,” Nahyuta said, the weight of the last few days coloring his words a little. “However, Ga’ran hid those details well. Finding out all their identities and investigating to see who is capable of any of this, and who isn’t, will take time.” That last word rang like a funeral bell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sounding grave, Athena said, “Time that Rayfa doesn’t have.” Then, raising a finger up to play with her earring as she thought. “Speaking of Ga’ran loyalists, what happened with Da’ra? Or Grim?” Neither attorney had heard anything about the fates of the last witnesses of the trial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That question, at the very least, seemed to return some good spirits to Nahyuta’s visage. With a subtle smile, he told them, “Da’ra T’ee Ka’ash has been removed from his position, is being held in confinement, and will be investigated thoroughly before being brought to trial.” There was no question in his or Apollo’s mind as to if they’d find anything. The best thing about Ga’ran’s supporters was that, once they’d been ferreted out, it was easy to arrest them. Years under a despot had given them not only many unsavory orders to carry out, but complete freedom to do whatever heinous things they wanted without fear of punitive measures, so long as their loyalty didn’t waver. It was a system built to promote sin. “As for Grim Moir, I believe he is still being interviewed, and will be investigated as well, but we are not planning to hold him unless we find he’s committed any grave crimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Apollo considered, that meant both were off the game board, at least for the time being. Turning his focus back on the secret passage, Apollo told his brother, “Thank you for all your help, Nahyuta, but we need to get going. We’ve still yet to visit the new crime scene.” With just a nod of acknowledgement from him, both Apollo and Athena headed for the staircase and began climbing down into the dark.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>October 16th, 2:16pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Khura’in Royal Palace - Hidden Study</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of groping their way through the unlit descending stairs, Apollo and Athena reached their destination. The hidden study was built into the bedrock, the foundation upon which the palace had been built. In fact...it might have been there before the palace was. It was lit poorly, by lamps, so that even Apollo could barely see anything in the area without getting closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was round, perhaps perfectly so, a circle with the walls as one large, continuous bookshelf. Most of the tomes on the shelves looked anywhere from ‘old’ to ‘absolutely ancient’, and some weren’t even books but scrolls or scraps of parchment or papyrus. There were some newer books, likely added when Rayfa began using the room, but they were few and far between. They were also all perfectly fine. Directly opposite the room’s entrance was a desk, covered in strange objects, scrap paper, and a few books. Those two points were the only parts of the walls not meant to hold books. In the center of the room, the floor was inlaid with several circles and geometric designs, as well as words in some flowing script that Apollo didn’t recognize. All of that was covered in a thick layer of soot, and there was an outline in the middle in the shape of a body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was one other thing in the room: a person. Namely, Harry Dresden. He was looking at Apollo as he had been examining the room in an initial once-over. “The Power Rangers are here, awesome. I’m guessing you two didn’t spend all this time in a closet together or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By now Apollo had thought he’d gotten used to Harry’s jabs, but that one seemed to come out of nowhere, and both he and Athena were suddenly blushing. “No!” he stammered, not looking at his friend while trying to defend himself. “We were investigating, and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I have a girlfriend!” Athena cut in. Or rather, Widget did. Despite not having said the words herself, Athena’s hands flew to her mouth as she somehow found a way to blush a deeper red than Apollo’s vest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of this seemed to only amuse the wizard. “Man, kid these days are too easy to rile up.” Then the laughter fell off, though Harry still looked like he was smiling. “Don’t tell me too much about what you’ve learned, by the way. I’m the prosecution’s witness at trial tomorrow, and I’d rather you get to surprise me with stuff on the stand. More dramatic that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was humor in his voice as he said it, but Apollo found himself smiling for a different reason. “Starting to think Rayfa is innocent?” Harry let out a huff at that, but didn’t confirm or deny anything. It was only then, in the low light of the room, that Apollo noticed that, in addition to his black eye from the day before, now one of Harry’s arms was in a brace, and there were bandages on his neck. “Are...are you okay, Harry?” Apollo asked, genuinely feeling worried for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second, it looked like Harry was confused about why exactly Apollo was asking, before he looked at where Apollo’s eyes were pointing and seemed to remember what state he was in. “Oh, yeah, these. On my way here I cut through an alley and fought myself in a fist-fight with a goblin.” Athena looked like she was about to laugh at that, but Harry interjected, “Real goblins aren’t cute Jim Henson puppets who dance with David Bowie. I’m lucky to be alive.” Harry sounded serious as he said it, so neither attorney decided to press the point further. “It’s unrelated to this case, I think. This kind of thing happens to me all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apollo decided he didn’t need to know any more about that depressing fact and instead asked Harry, “So, what can you tell us about this crime scene?” After all, he was the expert, in more ways than one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a quick nod of his head, Harry gestured with his uninjured hand to the bookshelves on the walls of the room. “This is one of the best stocked libraries on magic I’ve ever seen. Looks like this royal family has been hoarding whatever they can get their hands on, just in case one of the royals has the gift.” Apollo had assumed that much, but hadn’t expected Harry to then point at the weird patterns in the floor. “Those are every kind of magic circle I’ve ever learned about, plus a few I’ve never seen before, all permanently ingrained and enchanted into the floor. They’re still usable too, the fire didn’t so much as scratch them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Apollo could ask it, Athena jumped in with the same question. “What are they for, though?” After all, neither knew anything about magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without looking either of them in the eyes, Harry made a grunting sound, then paused for a moment as he cobbled together a rough explanation. “Basically, almost everything. Magic circles are something only mortal practitioners can use. Anyone with a scrap of talent can make one, even just with chalk or sand. Actually having an engraved circle works better, they’re more secure, but they’re also more expensive. When activated, a circle separates what’s in the circle from what’s outside the circle, completely. Anything without Free Will can’t pass through an activated circle, and you can use them to summon creatures with their True Name, get rid of any background magic around you, or protect yourself from incoming spells.” For a second, Apollo almost thought Harry was going to reach in his duster and pull out a pamphlet on magic circles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Apollo was thinking of what to ask next, Athena asked about something he hadn’t even considered. “What’s going on with the soot?” Confused, Apollo looked at where she was pointing, and noticed that the seemingly random pattern of where the remains of the fire had settled never crossed a certain threshold. Namely, the outermost engraved circle, about three feet away from the bookshelves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just noticing that put a pit in Apollo’s stomach, and Harry confirmed his fears with what he said. “It looks like the fire was contained by a magic circle, which means whoever did this was mortal, and the fire was magical in nature. After all, normal fire and soot doesn’t just stop its spread because a circle says so.” It was looking like any kind of ‘it wasn’t magic’ defense was going up in flames.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of magic though, Apollo still had a question for Harry himself. “Since you’re a wizard, are you able to be sure magic was involved at all?” There was definitely some clear desperation in his voice as he asked. After all, it would be the easiest way to clear Rayfa of the crime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry waggled his hand in a ‘so-so’ kind of gesture. “The issue with magic is that it doesn’t really stick around. Every day at sunrise, any enchantments or leftover spell bits are hit hard. It’s been two of those since the crime happened, so it’s like someone went to a normal crime scene and dumped a pool full of bleach on it, twice, then asking forensics to find evidence. The best I can tell you is that there are still some minor traces of magic in the room, but I’ve got to clue what spell they were attached to or even what kind of being cast them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That raised a new question for Apollo. “Wait, so wizards aren’t the only kind of people who can do magic?” After all, knowing exactly how big the pool of suspects would be pretty freaking important for solving the mystery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah?” Harry said, as if the answer was obvious. “Pretty much anything with a mind can do magic of some kind. There’s definitely some stuff only mortals can do, like the circles, but there are other kinds of magic that only non-humans can attempt. Any kind of vampire can learn magic, and the Fae are basically made of the stuff. They’re limited by their nature, their lack of Free Will, but there isn’t spellwork more fancy than theirs.” Apollo made sure to make some notes about all of that in the Court Record.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With nothing left to really discuss, Apollo and Athena started looking around the crime scene in more detail. For a while, they weren’t sure they’d find anything...up until Apollo stooped to literally crawling under the desk. There, at the seam between the desk and the wall...there was a shard of glass, and when Apollo reached out to touch it, he felt something slippery on the surface of it. Luckily for him, he always carried plastic evidence bags while on a case, and was able to quickly and carefully put it away safely. He was sure Ema would like to examine it closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys hungry?” Harry asked, out of nowhere. The sudden attention from the detective, right after finding a possibly important discovery, made Apollo jump and hit his head on the wood of the desk. Harry was laughing as Apollo crawled out, rubbing a newly forming lump under his gelled hair. “Sorry about that. But anyway, I was thinking of grabbing some dinner, thought you guys might want to join me, my treat. Food’s better with company, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apollo was ready to refuse, they were on opposite sides of this case after all...until he saw the puppy dog look Athena was giving him. Sighing, Apollo said, “Sure, but we’ll have to meet you there. We have to go somewhere else first.” Apollo was ready to leave, but Harry reached into his duster, clearly ready to hand something out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a photo, one Apollo flinched looking at. It was of the crime scene, but in the picture the body was still there, looking the same as it had in the morgue. It had clearly been taken on the last stair, with the desk visible in the background. “Thought you should have a copy of this, it could come in handy.” That done, they agreed to meet up in an hour at the only pizza place in Khura’in, and with that they all trudged up the stairs and into the normal palace.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>October 16th, 4:14pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plumed Punisher Pizzeria</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...” After Apollo and Athena had dropped off the glass sample they’d found with the very excited Ema Skye, they met up with Harry, who was standing outside the agreed upon meet-up location while looking at the building in confusion. Apollo could understand why. The only pizzeria in the city was built years ago as a way to turn the propaganda show </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Plumed Punisher</span>
  </em>
  <span> into something visiting foreigners might pay attention to, a pizzeria, in the hopes it could spread farther and wider. The character’s face was part of the logo, and every employee was dressed up like a character from the show. There was even a stage inside where, three times a day, a small stage show was put on ‘for the kids’. Rayfa had taken Apollo and Nahyuta to see it about a dozen times. “Is this...a real restaurant?” Harry asked, sounding mystified. “Or are you pranking me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling incredibly embarrassed by this himself, Apollo nodded and said, “It...is real.” When Harry gave Apollo a betrayed look, Apollo elbowed him and said, “Hey, you’re the one who said you wanted pizza!” It didn’t take long for them to get in, get their own table, and wait for their shared giant pepperoni pizza. Harry was looking around at the costumed employees in disbelief, but Apollo suddenly remembered something he’d wanted to ask Harry since earlier that morning. “Earlier, I asked you about what I’ve been feeling lately, that weird electricity, and you said you’d tell me later. Well, it’s later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning his attention away from the craziness around him, Harry settled his eyes to look just over Apollo’s head, which was easy considering their height difference. “Might as well, but don’t blame me if you’d rather not know. Anyone with a decent amount of magical potential can feel the energy of a practitioner with a touch, that’s what you’ve been feeling.” Then, Harry reached out and poked Athena’s forehead. “See? No zap, she’s a vanilla.” Athena stuck her tongue out at Harry for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Apollo’s heart was racing. Was he, of all people, magically inclined? “You said it explained something you saw in court. What was that?” Even as the question left his lips, Apollo felt like he knew the answer already. It was, in its own way, the only special thing about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you about the Sight, right? That special thing wizards can do, getting to see things as they truly are, burned into our memories forever, leads to Soulgazes? It’s all in the pamphlet.” Apollo had read said pamphlet through about a dozen times. “Well, it looks like you’ve got...something like it? There were a few times in court where you were staring the witness down, and I could feel something going on there. Tell me about it.” In a flurry of words, Apollo explained the general things he’d learned about how his Perceive ability worked, and how his bracelet helps. Nodding his head along with the details, Harry said, “So, that’s not the Sight, but it’s not too far away. I’ve never heard of anything like it, but I’ll ask around the Council next time I can, see if anyone else knows anything about it.” It wasn’t as much as Apollo had been hoping for, but it was something, and he appreciated what Harry was offering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon their pizza had arrived. Harry was clearly dubious of it, but after reluctantly trying a bite, had to admit it was definitely pizza. Not great pizza, but not bad either. The cheese was thick, the sauce was sweet, and the crust was soft and doughy. Halfway through eating it, though, nature called, and Apollo excused himself to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that it was just Athena and Harry at the table, she realized it was time to broach a subject she’d been holding off on for a while. While Harry had his arm extended to grab another slice, she reached out and clutched his duster sleeve, and pointed to some stitching. “What’s this symbol doing here?” she asked, keeping her voice down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second, he froze like a deer in headlights. Then, hesitantly, he started to craft an explanation. “Oh, that, well...” The stitching on the sleeve in question was barely visible, lost in the black leather around it, but if examined closely it was clearly made in the shape of a horse’s head. After pausing mid-sentence, clearly trying to think of what to say, Harry ended up with, “...I really liked </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Godfather</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Athena laughed at that, rolling her eyes and letting him know, “Harry, I can hear people’s emotions in their voices. But even if I couldn’t do that, it would be pretty obvious you’re lying.” Doing her best to appear as though she was only lightly considering the question, Athena started fiddling with her earring again. “It’s weird, because I’ve met two other people with that same symbol. Small world, huh?” It had been almost a year since she’d been on that case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The humor in her voice seemed to clue Harry on to what was happening. Starting to smile, he carefully said, “You know, don’t you?” Athena gave a nod, confirming his guess. “Hell’s bells, don’t scare me like that. Part of the whole ‘covert ops’ thing is making sure people don’t learn we exist.” Even as he was saying it, Athena could tell he found the whole situation at least a little annoying. “Which of the other Knights did you meet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling just remembering them, Athena supplied, “Franny and Mr. Grayson.” She couldn’t help wondering if it was really a coincidence that she’d stumbled into another case involving an agent of Checkmate. “So, are you the other Black Knight?” Athena guessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry inclined his head, if only barely, to let her know she was right. “It’s not the first time I’ve been some kind of Knight, though compared to my previous employers, I actually prefer this gig, even with all the cloak and dagger stuff. Nightwing’s a pretty swell guy, for an acrobat in spandex.” Athena wasn’t about to argue there, but then Harry met her eyes, just for a second, as he asked her, “Does...does von Karma know you call her that? Because I tried it once and I had bruises to show for it.” Athena didn’t say anything, but the sudden appearance of a blush on her cheeks helped Harry put two and two together. “Stars and freaking stones...she’s the girlfriend, isn’t she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to muster anything else to say to that, Athena just kind of made a squeaking sound, like a rusty gate hinge. Still, from the way Harry was smiling at her now, almost paternally, she felt like he approved. “Anyway, is Checkmate involved with this case too?” That was the million dollar question for her, wasn’t it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ghak!” Harry almost choked on his slice of pizza, then gave Athena a glare. “Ixnay on the Eckmatechay, kayoay?” Athena just laughed at the Pig Latin, which Harry took as agreement. “But yeah, I wasn’t actually hired by anyone to find the thief. We’ve had suspicions since they first showed up that the new Mask☆DeMasque is actually connected to one of our Big Bags, the Green Queen. But if Apollo doesn’t know any of this, don’t tell him, okay?” Athena was fine with that, she’d already learned the importance of secrecy with what else she’d learned while working on that particular case. Soon Apollo was back, unaware of the conversation he’d missed, and the rest of the meal went by in a flash. Then, Harry took them back to Arctis Tor, so they could prepare for trial the next day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>COURT RECORD</p><p>Attorney’s Badge (Other): The proof of my profession. Now that I have my own office, it feels more real, y’know?</p><p>Mask☆DeMasque’s Thefts (Document): A list of the thefts’ locations, their dates, and what was stolen. Updated with victims.<br/>June 6th, Borginia, Chandelier, the White Council of Wizards.<br/>June 24th, Bialya, Enchanted Sculpture, The Jade Court of Vampires<br/>July 15th, Cohdopia, Ruby, the Dragon Pyrovax<br/>September 2nd, London, Manuscript, the Fomor<br/>October 14th, Khura’in, Painting, the Unseelie Traveling Exhibit</p><p>Magic and You: Are You a Wizard? (Document): A pamphlet made by Harry Dresden explaining how magic works.<br/>Mortal practitioners interfere with technology nearby them.<br/>The Sight lets a mortal wizard see the true nature of things. It also allows Soulgazes.<br/>Soulgazes happen when a person with the Sight looks any mortal directly in the eyes. The wizard can see their soul, but the mortal sees their soul in return.<br/>Wizards can open Ways into the Nevernever.<br/>People are born with a certain amount of magical potential, those with a lot can be trained into being wizards.<br/>Magic Circles can be used by mortal practitioners for a variety of uses.<br/>Magic can be used by Vampires and the Fae as well as wizards.</p><p>The Frozen Queen (Other): The painting stolen from the Unseelie Traveling Exhibit. Found under Queen Rayfa’s bed, and has her fingerprints on it.</p><p>Mask☆DeMasque’s Costume (Other): The signature costume of the famous thief, sighted during several of the crimes. Not found in the Khura’in Mansion. Recently found on the body of Sah’kred Pahrohtektor.</p><p>The Laws of Magic (Document): A pamphlet made by Harry Dresden explaining the Laws of Magic as determined by the White Council of Wizards.<br/>1st Law-Thou Shalt Not Kill. (Only applies to killing with magic.)<br/>2nd Law-Thou Shalt Not Transform Others.<br/>3rd Law-Thou Shalt Not Invade the Mind of Another.<br/>4th Law-Thou Shalt Not Enthrall Another.<br/>5th Law-Thou Shalt Not Reach Beyond the Borders of Life.<br/>6th Law-Thou Shalt Not Swim Against the Currents of Time.<br/>7th Law-Thou Shalt Not Open the Outer Gates.<br/>The first five Laws only apply towards mortal humans, not supernatural beings.<br/>Self-defence can work as a defence, but accidents can’t.<br/>Penalty is death or probation on pain of death if broken.</p><p>Autopsy Report (Report): The victim, Sah’kred Pahrohtektor, died sometime between 9pm and 10:30pm on October 14th from immolation. Details on bones show victim may actually be in his early 20’s, while the number of injuries (nearly 100 broken bones across the entire body) imply a more advanced age.</p><p>Crime Scene Notes (Other): The scene was built with magic circles installed in the floor. They appear to have kept the fire contained. Harry found traces of magic at the scene, but can’t be sure what kind of spell was involved, or what kind of being cast them.</p><p>Broken Glass (Other): A piece of broken glass found under the desk at the crime scene. Covered in a strange liquid, given to Ema Skye for analysis.</p><p>Crime Scene Photo (Photographs): A picture of the crime scene as it was first found.</p><p>Profiles</p><p>Rayfa Padma Khura’in (Age: 14)-Queen of Khura’in, spirit channeler-in-training, and bratty sister to my adopted brother. She’s training under a wizard, and has been arrested for killing a man with her magic.</p><p>Nahyuta Sahdmadhi (Age: 25)-High Prosecutor of Khura’in and my brother. Well, adopted brother.</p><p>Harry Dresden (Age: 48)-Wizard and Private Investigator. Seems to be the investigator for this case. Thinks he’s very funny.</p><p>Athena Cykes (Age: 19)-My former junior associate at the Wright Anything Agency and a licensed psychologist. Appeared out of nowhere with a wizard.</p><p>Da’ra T’ee Ka’ash (Age: 34)-Courtier for the Khura’in Royal Palace. A Ga’ran loyalist who bribed Grim Moir into hiding Rayfa’s alibi.</p><p>Grim Moir (Age: 172)-Rayfa’s private tutor and a wizard of the White Council. Has been secretly teaching Rayfa magic since late May. The first victim of the newest Mask☆DeMasque.</p><p>Queen Mab (Age: ??)-The Judge of the this trial. She radiates power and beauty but scares the daylights out of me. She’s the Queen of the Winter Court of the Fairies, as well as the Queen of Air and Darkness.</p><p>Godot (Age: Deceased)-Famous opponent of Phoenix Wright, died years ago, but brought back by Queen Mother Amara to be the prosecutor for this trial. He’s started calling me Injustice.</p><p>Ema Skye (Age: 27)-Former detective, current scientific investigator, and my friend. Serving as coroner on this case.</p><p>Sah’kred Pahrohtektor (Age: 42)-Queen Rayfa’s personal bodyguard, found dead in her secret study room dressed up as Mask☆DeMasque.</p><p>Anna Fanna (Age: 31)-The curator of the Unseelie Traveling Exhibition and one of the victims of this case.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Trial Day Two, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arctis Tor - Courtroom</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Court was ready to begin. A full night and morning of reviewing the Court Record had left Apollo with some bags under his eyes, but he felt alert regardless. Standing in a frozen courtroom, with an audience comprised of monsters, and facing off against the ghost of one of Phoenix Wright’s most famous foes would do that to a person. Athena looked a lot brighter and more chipper than Apollo felt, standing by his side with an eager grin. Rayfa...from where Apollo stood, she looked small, frightened. It made the almost predatory grin on Godot’s face look even more bloodthirsty. Did he really want to hurt Rayfa, just to test Apollo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was one major change to the court from the previous day. Where once the balconies above them all were filled with creatures of various sorts, representatives of those whose property had been stolen by Mask☆DeMasque, now they all appeared to be filled by humans. All such humans wore robes, and all of them were quite old. There was a black woman with a stern face, a well dressed man who had the posture of a politician...and the same man who had brought Athena to Apollo’s office. Rashid, was it? The Gatekeeper?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apollo didn’t have a lot of time to ponder their presence. Mab, Queen of Air and Darkness, Ruler of the Unseelie Fae, and the Creator of the Unseelie Accords stood in judgement, gavel in hand. She was still wearing the judge’s robes from the day before, and Apollo still found her so dangerously beautiful that he was scared to look at her for too long, in fear she’d take notice of his presence. She banged the gavel, once, and the entire court fell into a reverential silence. “Queen Rayfa Padma Khura’in, ruler of the Accords Nation of Khura’in, you stand accused. The White Council of Wizards lays claim to your life in accordance with their own practices, and wish to try you as a mortal practitioner of the arts under their purview. As you are a member of the Accords yourself, you are being given this trial to fully illuminate the truth of what has happened. If we find that you have broken their First Law, then your life will become forfeit, and a Warden’s sword will be waiting for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air felt too cold to breathe. Before coming to Khura’in, nearly every trial Apollo had represented for had been for murder. It was rarely stated outright, but he always knew that the potential for a final end was waiting for his client, if he failed in his duty. All his time in his new country, working to defend everyone who needed it, no matter the crime, and no matter if they were guilty or not, pushed the spectre farther away. But there was no way to avoid what was really being said: for this charge, either Rayfa would be found Not Guilty, or she would be executed. Despite his normal bravado, Apollo couldn’t bring himself to look at Rayfa in that moment, and see how she was taking the judge’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand the defendant is claiming innocence of this crime. Is that correct, defender?” The chilly eyes of the judge looked in Apollo’s direction, and trying not to appear as terrified as he felt, he nodded. Her eyes left him, pivoting over to the prosecutor instead. “Prosecutor Godot, could you give the court your opening statement?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning onto his icy bench, Godot’s open hand was soon filled with the handle of a fresh mug of coffee, which he brought to his lips before saying anything. “Where I come from, murder is a common occurance. The law recognizes there are sometimes extenuating circumstances, loopholes to avoid a one-way ticket to damnation eternal.” The lawyer took a sip, letting the pause settle naturally. “But the defendant is not being tried under the laws of my country. She is being tried under the Laws of Magic, as written by the White Council. There is no room for argument. There is no reasoning with the headman. ‘Thou Shalt Not Kill’. Simple. Clean. Effective. The girl killed a man, with magic. She’s a warlock.” Then, he went back to drinking his coffee, apparently finished with his point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about Mab’s face made Apollo think she enjoyed the simplicity of the opening statement. “Who is the prosecution calling as its first witness?” she asked, with a voice like the biting wind in the dead of winter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry Dresden.” The answer wasn’t particularly surprising to Apollo, and considering what he’d seen from the wizard on the day before, Apollo hoped that the firebrand was turning to their side. Harry looked the same as he had the day before, though even as injured as he was, with his splinted arm and bandaged wounds, even he looked like he’d gotten better sleep than Apollo had. There was something particularly amusing in Godot’s grin as he asked, “Witness, tell the court your name and occupation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently the visor in-between Godot and Harry’s eyes was enough to make a Soulgaze impossible, because Harry felt comfortable glaring at the prosecutor for several seconds before saying, “I don’t know if becoming a ghost screwed with your memory, Doctor Doom, but I already told you that stuff yesterday.” From Harry’s tone, it was pretty clear he did not want to go over all of that a second time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If his witness’s anger upset Godot, he didn’t show it. He just drank some more coffee, then said, “That was yesterday. Today is today. Time moves on, wizard, even if sometimes we wish it didn’t.” Godot finished what was left in the mug, then added, “This is also a different trial.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, took a deep breath, and asked in a low voice, “The trial won’t continue unless I say something, will it?” He exhaled, then told everyone, “I’m Wizard McWizardpants, and I’m a wizard. Now what the hell did you want me to testify about first?” For the first time since the trial started, Apollo smiled. It always felt good to know the witness, at the very least, did not care for the prosecution any more than Apollo did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A new mug of coffee slid into Godot’s waiting hand, and before drinking any of it, he told Harry, “Not everyone here is entirely familiar with the Laws of Magic. I’ve heard you know a bit about them. Are you capable of explaining the details of the First Law to the court, Dresden?” There was something about the way that Godot phrased his last words that piqued Apollo’s interest. It was almost like the prosecutor was trying to goad Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing, Armando.” Then, after taking a second to look at least a little more serious, Harry began giving his testimony. “The Laws of Magic is how they, the White Council, regulate black magic. The stuff is inherently corrupting, which is why they execute on first offense. The First Law is Thou Shalt Not Kill. The thing about magic is, in order to cast a spell, you have to really believe in what you’re trying to do. By killing someone with magic, the practitioner has to genuinely believe in killing them. Generally speaking, this leads to warlocks dehumanizing other people, making it easier to kill again. However, just as the Laws of Magic in general only apply to mortal practitioners, the First Law only kicks in when you kill a mortal human being.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whenever Harry talked about stuff like this, things without his field of expertise, Apollo watched his jokey attitude fall away, replaced with the confidence and sobriety of someone who knows exactly what they’re talking about. Apollo enjoyed seeing someone genuinely competent on the stand, something that had been a bit of a rarity in his career.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The judge and prosecution talked a little before letting cross-examination start, but Apollo was only half-paying attention to them. Instead, his mind was focused on the best places to jump in for questions. After his first statement, regarding what the Laws of Magic actually are, Apollo interrupted Harry by shouting, “</span>
  <b>Hold it!</b>
  <span> When you refer to the White Council, you use the word ‘they’. Are you not a member of the White Council, Mr. Dresden? What is your exact connection with them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t seem like a lot to dig into, but Apollo thought it was worth asking about regardless. Harry looked annoyed by it. “Man, I told you to call me Harry.” Apollo rolled his eyes at that. Out of court? Sure, he’d be fine calling him that, but right now he was a witness, and that meant a certain level of propriety. “Anyway, I am on the Council, even if some people aren’t exactly happy with that. I used to be a Warden, basically a wizard cop with a cool cape, but I lost that job ages ago. If I had to sum it up, I’d say I’m like Spider-Man. Sure, he’s a member of the Avengers, but he isn’t hanging around their tower all day.” From the murmuring around the court, it seemed a lot of people there, unlike Apollo, did not understand Harry’s reference.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next to Apollo, Athena was playing with her earrings again. “Wait, is Spider-Man a member of the Avengers? I thought he was kind of with the X-Men.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, he’s technically on both teams,” Apollo supplied, happy for a chance to put his geeky comic book knowledge to use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plus the Fantastic Four,” Harry added, smiling. “The web-head makes a lot of friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gulping sound filled the silence after their fun little side-track. “If you’re all done, recess if over. Put your toys away, go back in the classroom, and get back on topic.” Godot sounded like a teacher chiding his unruly class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry playfully stuck his tongue out at the prosecutor before continuing his testimony. Apollo listened through it, then jumped in again, this time after Harry mentioned the effect breaking the First Law has on people. “</span>
  <b>Hold it!</b>
  <span> Mr. Dresden, you say this is ‘generally’ what happens. Is this something the court should see as a foregone conclusion, or a trend?” Apollo was pretty sure Rayfa hadn’t broken the Law at all, but it was a vagueness he still felt should be elaborated upon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scratching behind his ear with his good hand, Harry looked a little out of sorts. “Well...” He drew out that single syllable a while before finally continuing. “There’s the political truth, and the real truth. You’re not supposed to say the second one, but hell’s bells, it isn’t like playing ball ever got me anywhere with the Council anyway.” Apollo suddenly felt bad for asking, and from the look Athena was giving him, it looked like she was embarrassed on his behalf. “The party line from the Council is that, yes, every person who ever broke the First Law is an irredeemable monster. But that’s a load of crap. I broke it as a teenager, in self-defense, and I know of more than one other person who’s done the same. They’re bad things to do, sure, but it’s not like Pringles. Once popped, it is possible to stop. Plus, considering the White Council has their own personal hitm-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Harry could finish that sentence, Godot jumped in, mug in hand, shouting, “</span>
  <b>Objection!</b>
  <span> Your Majesty, this questioning has gone so far astray, it’s not even orbiting our case anymore. I’d like the witness’s comments removed from the record, and for him to continue his testimony.” There was something hard-edged about how Godot said this that made Apollo think Harry had said just a bit too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up at the judge, Apollo saw that most of the wizards on the balconies were looking at Harry sharply, one of them almost looking betrayed. Mab slammed her gavel, then said, “Objection sustained. Witness, continue your testimony.” There was no way Apollo was going to try and object to that. The queen spoke with absolute authority, and Apollo didn’t think digging into this messy point would help his case much anyway. Harry did as he was told, reluctantly, but when he got to his final statement, Apollo had to jump in with one last question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Hold it!</b>
  <span> Witness, you say the First Law only applies to ‘mortal human beings’. But how exactly is that defined? What are the boundaries of that exact designation?” After all, as far as Apollo could tell, the category included everyone he’d ever met before this trial started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The face Harry made at Apollo’s question made Athena start laughing so hard she snorted through her nose to breathe. It was that uncomfortable look of someone being asked a question about someone else who was right there. Apollo looked as Harry’s eyes trailed around the audience, looking at the variety of monsters who’d come to attend the trial. “Well, uh...” With one finger, Harry pulled on the neck of his Star Trek t-shirt and wiped his forehead with his other hand. “Is it hot in here, or is it just me?” Apollo couldn’t help mentally noting they were in the heart of Winter, and it was in fact so cold that he’d been tempted to break his taboo and unroll his sleeves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From above them all, Mab announced, “Answer the question. You have my word no creature here will inflict harm upon you as a retaliation to your reply.” To Apollo’s surprise, there was something vaguely resembling humor in her tone, though even calling that sounded wrong. It was like saying a storm was pleased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a few seconds, it looked like Harry was considering if that was enough of a guarantee to say what he had to say, before deciding it was. “Well, to start with, you need both a soul and free will. That immediately leaves out Fae, Demons, and Angels.” Apollo briefly panicked at learning both Angels and Demons were apparently real too, before deciding that was a problem he could think about another day. Harry had counted off each example on his fingers, and he kept going. “Obviously Outsiders don’t count, since they’re not even from our universe, and the Undead aren’t really mortal because, y’know, they’ve already shuffled off the mortal coil then decided to come back and hang out anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a full hand of examples, Apollo thought. From next to him, he heard Athena ask, “So...does the White Council define mortals as anyone who isn’t one of those things?” Apollo decided he should talk to her at the next available opportunity about not calling the terrifying creatures all around them, one of whom was judging the trial, ‘things’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry raised a hand and tilted it back and forth in a ‘so-so’ gesture. “No? I mean, there are obviously other examples of clear exceptions, but there are also weird edge cases. While the Red Court was still around, their half-turned vampires were a gray area, and the White Court vampires are even worse. Ghouls aren’t considered mortals, but as far as I know they do have souls and free will, and the Fomor’s weird mutated fish people are a case-by-case basis depending on how much of them is still human.” So, Apollo thought, in other words it was a complicated question for which Harry had no real good answer to give. That...actually might help their case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If the defense has no objections, I’d like the witness to start his next testimony now,” Godot cut in, taking a break to sip from his third cup of coffee. Apollo didn’t object, he was fine with moving on as well. “This time, I think it’s time we all hear exactly why the defendant is the prime suspect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apollo inhaled sharply. This was going to be a much more important testimony than the last. Harry let out a huff, then said, “Well, first things first, I still don’t know if I really believe Queen Rayfa is guilty of breaking the First Law. But, the Council does, and I do understand their reasoning. During the trial yesterday, it was established that the defendant spent the night in question studying in a secret room. That’s where the body was found, and the timing matches the time of death. I saw the scene myself, and I can at least say for certain some spells were thrown around in there. Still, unlike last time, Rayfa has the means and the opportunity, but no motive.” The facts definitely didn’t look good for Apollo’s case, but he could at least take some solace in Harry’s unsureness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearly not very happy with that testimony, Godot finished his third mug of the day and told the court, “I think it’s worth mentioning that the victim was found wearing the costume of Mask☆DeMasque. If you’ll remember the defendant’s ties to the stolen painting, a new picture starts to be painted. Only this one isn’t of a beautiful woman, it’s of a thieving warlock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That got quite a lot of talk from the inhuman gallery, which Mab quieted this time by just reaching for her gavel. Apollo thought she would address Godot’s point, but instead she only said, “The defense may begin its cross-examination.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you Pressing?” Athena asked in a whisper as Harry started up his testimony, and Apollo just watched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not taking his eyes off the witness, he told her, “It’s about knowing where to Press, Athena. The first half of this testimony is mostly good for us, or things we can’t argue.” He’d just finished saying that when Harry’s testimony reached the place where he covered the timing of the crime. “</span>
  <b>Hold it!</b>
  <span>” Apollo shouted, his voice easily going from quiet to loud in an instant, helped by all his practice with his Chords of Steel. (Or, at the very least, that was what Apollo liked to tell himself.) Pulling out a file from his evidence, Apollo announced, “I have the official Autopsy Report right here. According to this, the victim died sometime between 9pm and 10:30pm. That’s a fairly large widow, so how can you know for certain that the defendant was at the scene at that time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Harry could say a word back, Godot took his fourth mug of coffee, downed a huge gulp, and took control of the conversation. “I didn’t realize you had memory problems, Injustice. Let’s go back over what we learned yesterday, shall we?” Apollo did not appreciate being talked down to, but he was going to let the prosecutor keep talking, at the very least until he’d said his point. “The girl’s teacher was there with her from 9pm-9:30pm, right? Well, we’ve been interviewing the stinging scorpion who was at the stand yesterday, and he’s sticking by his story of seeing the royal thief carrying the painting, and he’s nailed down the time at 10:35pm. As I brought up earlier, it would seem she took the art from the victim, before he’d been cooked well-done.” He stopped for a moment to take a sip, then asked, “So, Injustice, tell me: does that leave any period during the window of death where the defendant wasn’t at the scene of the crime?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gritting his teeth, Apollo gave the only answer he could. “No.” Looking back and forth at the two attorneys, Harry decided to get back to his testimony, but it wasn’t long until Apollo decided to Press him again, this time regarding his ability to sense magic. “</span>
  <b>Hold it!</b>
  <span> Can you tell the court in further in any detail what you know about the magic you were able to sense?” After all, that would prove quite relevant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry moved his head back and forth a little, as if trying to dislodge something in his brain, before saying, “Honestly, not much. I can’t say what kind of being was doing the magic, and I can’t even really be sure what kind of spell it was. I’m pretty sure it was an evocation, not a piece of thaumaturgy, but I don’t know for sure if it was a fire spell, or a shield spell, or an unleashing of physical force.” He must have realized he was getting blank stares from every attorney present at some of what he said, so Harry added, “Evocations are quick and dirty magic, stuff wizards can just sling off the fly. Thaumaturgy is ritualistic magic, it takes time and precision and because of that it’s more reliable.” Apollo made sure to make a note about that in the Court Record. The more he knew about the magic going on, the better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There one only one more point to ask about. “</span>
  <b>Hold it!</b>
  <span>” Apollo called out, pointing to the witness. “What makes you say that the defendant had no motive for murder?” One thing Apollo had learned from experience on the job was that having the prosecution’s witnesses make Apollo’s points for him was way more effective than just saying it himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the grin on Harry’s face, he knew what Apollo was up to, and was happy to comply. “The victim was her bodyguard. Generally speaking, it’s not a great idea to kill the people working for you.” Apollo couldn’t help thinking that Rayfa’s aunt didn’t agree with that idea. “Even if he was Mask☆DeMasque, that wouldn’t really give any reason to fry him. Hell’s bells, we don’t even know why the victim was in the secret room.” Then Harry looked over at Godot, and raised his eyebrows. “You have any explanation for all that, ghost with the most?” Apollo was pretty sure that was another reference, but this time he didn’t catch what to. Maybe something before his time?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face placid, Godot finished his fourth cup of the trial and said, “I’ll leave that to our next witness, actually.” He looked up at Mab, and asked, “Your Majesty, I’ll need a short recess to get him ready.” The queen accepted the proposal, and soon they were all leaving the court for a fifteen minute recess.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>COURT RECORD</p><p>Evidence</p><p>Attorney’s Badge (Other): The proof of my profession. Now that I have my own office, it feels more real, y’know?</p><p>Mask☆DeMasque’s Thefts (Document): A list of the thefts’ locations, their dates, and what was stolen. Updated with victims.<br/>June 6th, Borginia, Chandelier, the White Council of Wizards.<br/>June 24th, Bialya, Enchanted Sculpture, The Jade Court of Vampires<br/>July 15th, Cohdopia, Ruby, the Dragon Pyrovax<br/>September 2nd, London, Manuscript, the Fomor<br/>October 14th, Khura’in, Painting, the Unseelie Traveling Exhibit</p><p>Magic and You: Are You a Wizard? (Document): A pamphlet made by Harry Dresden explaining how magic works.<br/>Mortal practitioners interfere with technology nearby them.<br/>The Sight lets a mortal wizard see the true nature of things. It also allows Soulgazes.<br/>Soulgazes happen when a person with the Sight looks any mortal directly in the eyes. The wizard can see their soul, but the mortal sees their soul in return.<br/>Wizards can open Ways into the Nevernever.<br/>People are born with a certain amount of magical potential, those with a lot can be trained into being wizards.<br/>Magic Circles can be used by mortal practitioners for a variety of uses.<br/>Magic can be used by Vampires and the Fae as well as wizards.<br/>Magic can be divided into Evocations, immediate spells, and Thaumaturgy, ritual spells.</p><p>The Frozen Queen (Other): The painting stolen from the Unseelie Traveling Exhibit. Found under Queen Rayfa’s bed, and has her fingerprints on it.</p><p>Mask☆DeMasque’s Costume (Other): The signature costume of the famous thief, sighted during several of the crimes. Not found in the Khura’in Mansion. Recently found on the body of Sah’kred Pahrohtektor.</p><p>The Laws of Magic (Document): A pamphlet made by Harry Dresden explaining the Laws of Magic as determined by the White Council of Wizards.<br/>1st Law-Thou Shalt Not Kill. (Only applies to killing with magic.)<br/>2nd Law-Thou Shalt Not Transform Others.<br/>3rd Law-Thou Shalt Not Invade the Mind of Another.<br/>4th Law-Thou Shalt Not Enthrall Another.<br/>5th Law-Thou Shalt Not Reach Beyond the Borders of Life.<br/>6th Law-Thou Shalt Not Swim Against the Currents of Time.<br/>7th Law-Thou Shalt Not Open the Outer Gates.<br/>The first five Laws only apply towards mortal humans, not supernatural beings.<br/>Self-defence can work as a defence, but accidents can’t.<br/>Penalty is death or probation on pain of death if broken.</p><p>Autopsy Report (Report): The victim, Sah’kred Pahrohtektor, died sometime between 9pm and 10:30pm on October 14th from immolation. Details on bones show victim may actually be in his early 20’s, while the number of injuries (nearly 100 broken bones across the entire body) imply a more advanced age.</p><p>Crime Scene Notes (Other): The scene was built with magic circles installed in the floor. They appear to have kept the fire contained. Harry found traces of magic at the scene, but can’t be sure what kind of spell was involved, or what kind of being cast them. He is sure it was an evocation.</p><p>Broken Glass (Other): A piece of broken glass found under the desk at the crime scene. Covered in a strange liquid, given to Ema Skye for analysis.</p><p>Crime Scene Photo (Photographs): A picture of the crime scene as it was first found.</p><p>Profiles</p><p>Rayfa Padma Khura’in (Age: 14)-Queen of Khura’in, spirit channeler-in-training, and bratty sister to my adopted brother. She’s training under a wizard, and has been arrested for killing a man with her magic.</p><p>Nahyuta Sahdmadhi (Age: 25)-High Prosecutor of Khura’in and my brother. Well, adopted brother.</p><p>Harry Dresden (Age: 48)-Wizard and Private Investigator. Seems to be the investigator for this case. Thinks he’s very funny.</p><p>Athena Cykes (Age: 19)-My former junior associate at the Wright Anything Agency and a licensed psychologist. Appeared out of nowhere with a wizard.</p><p>Da’ra T’ee Ka’ash (Age: 34)-Courtier for the Khura’in Royal Palace. A Ga’ran loyalist who bribed Grim Moir into hiding Rayfa’s alibi.</p><p>Grim Moir (Age: 172)-Rayfa’s private tutor and a wizard of the White Council. Has been secretly teaching Rayfa magic since late May. The first victim of the newest Mask☆DeMasque.</p><p>Godot (Age: Deceased)-Famous opponent of Phoenix Wright, died years ago, but brought back by Queen Mother Amara to be the prosecutor for this trial. He’s started calling me Injustice.</p><p>Ema Skye (Age: 27)-Former detective, current scientific investigator, and my friend. Serving as coroner on this case.</p><p>Sah’kred Pahrohtektor (Age: 42)-Queen Rayfa’s personal bodyguard, found dead in her secret study room dressed up as Mask☆DeMasque.</p><p>Anna Fanna (Age: 31)-The curator of the Unseelie Traveling Exhibition and one of the victims of this case.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Trial Day Two, Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for the length</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arctis Tor - Defendant Lobby(?)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soooo...” Athena said, looking around the quiet lobby shortly after they’d entered it. Rayfa was sitting on the small couch provided to them, reading some book of fables she’d found to try and get her mind off her situation, while Apollo was on his phone, his expression intense. “How do you think that went?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling the device away from his ear to get a better look at it, Apollo punched in some numbers, listened to it again, then seemed to give up. Realizing Athena was waiting for an answer, Apollo thought about it for a second before saying, “That was all set-up, for us and Godot. I tried to spin it our way as best I could, but until we hear the next witness’s testimony, I have no clue how good our chances are.” Then, with a sigh, he put his phone in a pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching out to lightly slap the pocket he’d deposited the electronic in, Athena asked, “What’re you trying to do, call someone? Do phones even work in the Faerie World?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apollo contemplated correcting her that, apparently, this place’s technical name was the ‘Nevernever’, before deciding it wasn’t worth it and just answering her questions directly. “I was trying to get in contact with Ema, but it looks like there isn’t any cell service here.” Apollo said this as if he were talking about a remote mountain village and not another dimension populated by creatures from children’s stories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently bored with the book, which she’d at least set back where she’d found it, Rayfa wandered over to the attorneys and confronted Apollo. “That scientist girl my brother likes so much? Why exactly are you trying to reach her?” The diminutive royal had a cocky smile on her face, but Apollo didn’t need his (apparently magical) eyesight to know she was putting up a brave front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, he could also respect her for that. After all, it was what he tended to do, at his own lowest moments. Gesturing with one hand, he explained, “When we were investigating the crime scene, we found remnants of some sort of chemical. I passed it on to her, hoping she’d be able to let us know what it was, but I’m starting to worry about whether she’ll be able to get the results to us in time, even if she can properly analyze it considering how long she’s had it.” He was going to tell Rayfa more about his hopes for the case, only for a Sidhe dressed as a bailiff with a powder blue skin tone to lean in and inform them that the trial was ready to resume. Giving his client the best comforting smile he could, Apollo walked into court, trying to look like he was more optimistic than he felt.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arctis Tor - Courtroom</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first glance, the courtroom was the same as they’d left it only minutes ago. But Apollo’s sharp eyes took note of one change: one of the wizards watching from the balconies was gone, and a quick headcount confirmed who it was. Rashid, the Gatekeeper, was nowhere to be seen. Unsure whether that was a good sign or a bad one, Apollo looked across the court as his grinning opponent, who was already enjoying a new cup of coffee, ready to hear what he had to say next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the opening act, the prosecution made clear what exactly the crime at question is, and why we’re suspicious of the defendant. Both the witness and the defense could only come up with one solid objection to our claims: Why? Why would a meek little princess burn her own bodyguard to death?” Another sip of coffee. “Well, I’ve got just the witness to clear that up, though I don’t know if everyone here would enjoy hearing the sad tale.” Apollo suddenly got the distinct impression that Godot was raising an eyebrow in his direction. “Well, Injustice, want to spare the court’s ears and just call it quits?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unsure what the prosecutor was referring to, Apollo shook his head, keeping his expression serious. “I appreciate the offer, Prosecutor Godot, but the defense continues to seek a Not Guilty verdict, no matter what your witness is about to say.” Still, this odd strategy from the opposition did make Apollo even more curious as to who he was going to call, and what they would say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning laxly onto the frosty bench, Godot stretched his lips into a grin and said, “I expected nothing less. Bailiff, bring in the witness.” The same fae who’d brought Apollo and his group into the court was now escorting a familiar man to the witness stand. “Witness, can you please tell us all your name and occupation. All of it up front this time, if you please.” Despite the polite wording, it was clear to anyone listening that Godot wasn’t really asking, he was commanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man at the stand looked shabbier and grubbier than he’d appeared the day before, when he’d stood in that same spot. His bushy black beard was still framed on his face by bright yellow eyeliner, but from how dry and spotty it was beginning to look, Apollo had the distinct impression the wizard hadn’t been able to reapply it, or see to his appearance at all, in the last day. “I am Grim Moir,” he said, with the confidence only possible from a wizard if the name they were giving wasn't their Name. “I am...or was, depending on how this trial turns out, the personal tutor for the defendant, Queen Rayfa, as well as her instructor in the ways of magical arts. I am also a practising wizard of the White Council.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little fact that he was also a victim of Mask★DeMasque apparently wasn’t relevant enough to mention. Apollo hadn’t expected to see this witness again, especially after his testimony had won the case for the defense the day before. But if Godot minded having the man who’d ruined his case with one testimony back on the stand, he didn’t show it. “It seems some people aren’t sure why your queen might be interested in killing her bodyguard. You claim to have the answer to our question, and it would be rude not to share.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grim still looked nervous, perhaps even more so than he had the day before. His eyes kept flitting up to the wizards watching from the balcony, as though their presence was a bane rather than a boon. Still, after a small coughing fit, he managed to start his testimony. “I’ve known...knew...Sah’kred Pahrohtektor longer than either of us were in Royal Khura’inese employ. I counted myself among his few friends. Sadly, the man was not without faults. Some of those...faults...were particularly vexing to Queen Rayfa, who complained about him often. She admires fictional champions of justice, and has a strong sense of morality. If she learned that Sah’kred was really the famous criminal Mask★DeMasque and if he...I...I can see why she would want to immolate him.” It was a far less decisive testimony than Apollo had expected. There were no concrete details to explain the motive the prosecution was trying to advance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Apollo wasn’t a rookie anymore. If those details weren’t to be found on the surface, they’d appear as Apollo dug deeper, during his cross-examination. The judge for the trial appeared inscrutable as she regarded Apollo. “Is the defense prepared to cross-examine this testimony?” Apollo nodded his head. “Very well, then begin.” Thus, Grim began to recount what he’d said before, and Apollo was ready to Press.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the testimony first reached the part about the victim’s faults, Apollo shouted, “</span>
  <b>Hold it!</b>
  <span> Witness, you’re being unnecessarily vague. What ‘faults’ are you referring to?” After all, it was hard to understand the testimony as a whole if the crux of it was kept in the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other side of the court, Godot’s smile grew by millimeters as Apollo asked his question, but he couldn’t take it back once it was out in the open. Starting to sweat more profusely, Grim sputtered through a hacking cough while everyone waited for his answer. “Yes, well, I am not sure what word is most appropriate. Borginian is my first language, you see...↑ᨏ∿؟↡ is the word I know of.” he tried, the European language sounding far more natural in his rough voice than his attempts to speak in English.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite occasionally considering learning Borginian after all the trouble the lack of interpreters caused in his third ever case, Apollo had never actually followed through on the idea. Rubbing his head in embarrassment, Apollo asked, “Does, uh, anyone here speak Borginian?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking to his friend who had spent quite a while in Europe, Apollo was sad to see that Athena looked downcast. “Sorry, Apollo, but I never visited Borginia. The strict borders made it more unattractive than some of its neighbors. My Deutsch won’t help either, they’re too different.” There went the help Apollo had been hoping for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence that followed was soon split by the gulp of more coffee going down the prosecutor’s throat. “I do.” Apollo wasn’t sure if he should believe that, but from what he knew of Godot, there was definitely the possibility that he was on the money. “I might be a little rusty, but ↑ᨏ∿؟↡ is best translated as ‘lascivious’. I should know, I got called that more than once when I visited your country.” Apollo knew there was a lot to unpack there, but decided he’d be happier throwing out the whole suitcase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, considering this was the prosecutor, Apollo was about to raise an objection to this translation, only for the witness to snap his fingers, appearing briefly happy for the first time since entering court. “That is correct! ‘Lascivious’, that is what I was trying to remember.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Apollo was turning a bright red, Athena put a finger to her chin and asked him, “Uh, Apollo? I don’t know if I’ve ever heard that word before. What’s ‘lascivious’ mean?” He couldn’t really blame her, it wasn’t exactly a commonly used word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he wasn’t exactly looking forward to explaining it to her. For once, Apollo had wished someone else had been forced to meet that weird perverted fake doctor from the Hickfield Clinic, since his example would have made this a lot easier. “It’s, uh...someone who says a lot of...crass comments? Like really dirty pick-up lines and maybe...obscene gestures?” It was the best Apollo could do, the very fact he was trying to explain that word’s definition to the girl who’d worked under his tutelage for a year and a half was bad enough, but doing it in court made it even worse. Judging by how scandalized she looked, Athena seemed to have understood what he meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having heard Apollo’s explanation, Grim was nodding his head along to it. “That is right. Sah’kred, when not on duty, had a habit of making...suggestive comments about women in his presence. He was not shy about telling women just what he wanted to do to them, either.” At the very least, Apollo could take some solace that the witness looked as mollified talking about this as Apollo felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The witness went back to his testimony, but Apollo quickly had another question. “</span>
  <b>Hold it! </b>
  <span>So you’re saying that the Queen was aware of his, uh, unprofessional behavior, and hadn’t cared for it? If so, why hadn’t she done what she could to make him stop?” After all, Apollo thought, she was the queen. Shouldn’t that mean that, if she wanted something stopped, it was very well going to stop?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now frowning in what almost seemed to be disgust, Grim explained, “She was aware of it, but Sah’kred never said anything untoward in her presence, or while performing his official duties. While she tried to get him to stop his behavior several times, he was always able to weather the talking-to’s. To him, since it was something that only happened in his free time, it was beyond the Queen’s ability to regulate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just hearing that kind of defense made Apollo scowl, and he had to ask, “In that case, why did she keep him on? Surely she could fire him.” After all, Apollo had started to know Rayfa better. She was the kind of person who, if food wasn’t made according to her preferences, would send it back to be ‘fixed’ immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After letting out a long sigh, Grim gave Apollo his answer. “Regardless of his...less noble qualities, Sah’kred was a wonderful guardsman. In his short time as her personal bodyguard, he saved her from assassins bent on taking the Queen’s life more than a dozen times, even being hurt in the process more than once.” Okay, Apollo thought, he was good at his job. But surely there were other badass guards on the market, right? “There was another reason. As you know, loyalty to the Queen has become an issue. Especially when it comes to those protecting the Queen’s life, those proven to have no ties to Ga’ran or her supporters are required. It seemed to me that Rayfa had decided to keep Sah’kred in her service, despite his failings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if he didn’t like it, Apollo could understand that. Yesterday’s trial had been clear evidence of how many hidden snakes and scorpions lurked in the palace, even then. The witness started to continue his testimony, and Apollo was ready to Press again, right after Grim mentioned understanding why the defendant might want to kill the victim. “</span>
  <b>Hold it!</b>
  <span> Even after the more...unsavory details of the victim you’ve revealed, or the possibility that he was secretly Mask★DeMasque, I fail to see why you’re so sure my client had a motive.” After all, no matter his failings, she had decided to keep the man under her employ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This kicked off a long storm of coughing from Grim, so it was the prosecutor who took over answering the question. “Let me paint a little picture for you, Injustice. You’re a young girl, with what feels like the weight of the world on your tiny shoulders. One of the men assigned to guard you is a bit more forward with his passions than most find acceptable. Then, that man shows up in the secret room that’s supposed to protect you, dressed as a famous thief. You might wonder...if he isn’t there to take something else...” As Godot’s words trailed off, he went back to sipping at his coffee, apparently satisfied that his message came across. He only added, “I’m no artist, but I think this picture almost paints itself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apollo recoiled in shock, as did Athena. The witness sounded like he was going to hack up a lung. Trying his best not to follow that rabbit hole too far down, Apollo now understood what point the prosecution was trying to make, and if it was left to stand, their case was over. “Defense, your inquiry has yielded the answers we sought. Do you have further questions, or can we end the trial here?” Mab asked the question almost casually, as if the result would not determine the life or death of an underage girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how badly his questions had hurt his case, Apollo knew he couldn’t give up now. Standing as tall as he could (which really wasn’t much), his back straight, Apollo shook his head and said, using his Chords of Steel to ensure the words reverberated through the frozen courtroom, “The defense has not finished! We would like the witness to restate their testimony once more, as we have further questions for him.” Even as the words left his mouth, Apollo thought he saw what amounted to pity from some of the monstrous creatures in the gallery, but he tried to ignore them. This wasn’t a desperate last stand. It was his counterattack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The judge took his words into consideration, then gave her own opinion. “The witness will do as requested.” Apollo almost let out a sigh of relief, but then Mab kept going. “Only once more, however. Should no new relevant information be found, a verdict will be delivered once the wizard has finished speaking.” Considering she seemed close to rendering said verdict anyway, Apollo tried not to think of this as a terrifying ticking clock, and more like a chance to change her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Apollo didn’t waste any time. After the witness finished his first statement, regarding how the witness and victim knew each other, the attorney shouted out, “</span>
  <b>Hold it! </b>
  <span>Can you elaborate further on the nature of your relationship to the deceased, and how you came to know each other?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The witness opened his mouth to answer the question, only for the prosecutor to jump in with his baritone voice. “</span>
  <b>Objection!</b>
  <span>” By this point in the trial, Apollo had given up trying to count just how many cups of coffee the opposition had gone through. As a new mug slid down his bench to his hand, Godot took a sniff of the brew before bringing it to his lips. Then, after his sip, he said, “Be careful how big a net you try to throw, Injustice. You never know what you’ll catch. I’m going to need you to trade it in for a smaller fishing tool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From Apollo’s side, Athena asked, looking exasperated, “What is he talking about? Are we leaving the trial to go fishing?” Apollo could see she was joking, but the frustration was real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, years of reading and rereading Mr. Wright’s case files meant that he was more used to Godot’s legendary metaphors. Crossing his arms confidently, Apollo replied, “The good prosecutor is trying to say that my question was too vague, and that I should ask something more specific.” Godot didn’t say anything to that, but Apollo didn’t care. With a finger to the center of his forehead, he started to think about just what was the best avenue to tackle. He could go further into how they met, what he knew of the victim’s past...Apollo only had one shot. Deciding to trust his gut, Apollo told Grim, “Allow me to rephrase that: Can you tell the court more about what you thought about the victim? When he was alive, what was your opinion of him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This question, at the very least, seemed to stress the witness out less than most of the others Apollo had asked him. Hands fiddling with the edge of the witness stand, Grim answered, “He was...a charming man. Easy to like. Perhaps that was why he got away with so much.” Then, he added something else, and for a second Apollo was sure he Perceived something in the witness’s body language. “But really, he was just a normal man, like any other of the royal bodyguards.” Now, Apollo’s heart was starting to hammer in his slender chest. This was it! This was how he turned things around!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the heights of the court, Mab asked, “It seems you think something of his response. Defender, do you wish it added to the testimony?” When Apollo replied in the affirmative, she slammed her gavel once, then proclaimed, “It shall be done. Witness, continue your testimony, including what you just revealed to the court.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so Grim tried to incorporate the new claim into his testimony. “Sah’kred was a charming man...” Still half-paying attention to the words, Apollo rubbed his bracelet, and felt his focus sharpen. The world disappeared, all that mattered was the witness, who now seemed to be talking in slow-motion. “...which is perhaps how he got away with so much.” Apollo was looking all over his body, trying to find the source of his twinge of insight, when he noticed the defendant’s hands, clasping the ice of the witness stand tightly. “But more than anything, he was just a normal man.” Just there, as he called the victim a ‘normal man’, the ends of his fingers dug tightly into the ice, enough to leave small scratch marks on the frozen surface. There was the lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Gotcha!</b>
  <span>” Apollo shouted, ready to blow this case wide open. “You don’t sound entirely confident, Mr. Moir. A ‘normal man’, that’s how you refer to the victim? Are you willing to stand by that assessment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his focus still heightened by the bracelet, there was still nothing else for Apollo to see besides the witness, and from the hacking cough Grim found himself letting out, the lawyer was sure he was on the right track. Once he managed to recover his voice, the wizard replied, “If I wasn’t confident in saying so, boy, I wouldn’t have used the word.” There was something in Grim’s voice there that Apollo hadn’t heard before: Warning. Anger. The man seemed so, well, pathetic most of the time that Apollo hadn’t considered that he was a wizard, and dangerous because of it, at least on some level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even considering that the man Apollo was speaking to could liquify his insides with a word, probably, he wasn’t going to stop his pursuit. “Interesting.” Then, Apollo pulled out the file he’d gotten from Ema Skye. “According to the official Autopsy Report, there are some issues with claiming the victim was ‘normal’. His bones show that he should have been in his early 20’s, several decades younger than official records state, while the number of healed fractures, nearly a hundred in total, imply he’s far older.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a slight widening of the man’s yellow-rimmed eyes, but no other sign that he’d taken anything Apollo said to be of import. “Clearly, the mortician examining him must have made some kind of mistake. Unless you claim to have another explanation for such...what is the world in English? Impossible, that is it, impossible results.” It was clear to Apollo that, with this level of pushback, he was headed in the right direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another explanation?” Apollo asked, a sure smile on his face. “Why yes, I think there is. What both the discrepancy in age and all his perfectly healed broken bones tell me, Mr. Moir, is that whatever Sah’kred was, he wasn’t a mortal. No, he was something with the ability to pass as a human, but with a longer lifespan and the ability to heal its wounds far beyond what any normal person could manage. Combine that with his predatory attitude towards women, and I think we get a pretty clear picture!” One hand went to Grim’s mouth as his eyes bugged out, while still evading Apollo’s direct gaze, shocked at what he had managed to put together. “Go ahead, Mr. Moir, say it! Tell the court the true nature of the victim in this case!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was...he was...a vampire!” Grim admitted, recoiling backwards as his robes fluttered in the air. “A vampire of the White Court!” Satisfied with that answer, Apollo took his hand off his bracelet, letting the world return to normal around him. Mab’s expression was inscrutable as always, but Godot had a hand to the side of his head, a grimace on his face showing that he hadn’t expected this turn of events.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice sounding more like a growl than anything else, Godot barked, “Witness! Explain exactly what you mean!” Maybe it was a trick of the light, but Apollo swore he saw sparks arcing off the man’s mask as he talked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now looking even more ragged and pathetic than he had before his brief resistance, it took awhile for Grim Moir to stop coughing and actually reply to what the prosecutor asked of him. “The victim in this case...was not a mortal. He was a White Court Vampire, and his real name was Ringo Raith, a distant cousin to the ruling house of those monsters...” More coughs interrupted his sentence, but the court seemed to get the picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why,” Mab asked, something deadly clearly audible under the surface of her words, “was this not something you revealed before now?” Apollo, no matter his thoughts on Mab, agreed with the question. Why hadn’t this come up before?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made a pact, sworn on my power, not to tell anyone what he really was,” Grim explained, his voice becoming reedy in his fear. “Technically, any repercussions on my magic ended with his death, due to how we worded it, but I tried to keep the spirit of our agreement anyway, out of respect for the dead.” Apollo didn’t exactly understand what ‘sworn on my power’ meant, but he knew this could be the out they needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slamming his fists on the cold defense bench, Apollo shouted, “It is the defense’s position that, as a vampire, the First Law of Magic does not apply to the victim in this case!” That caused quite a stir in the gallery, but a slam of the gavel from Mab quieted them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the arch look she was giving Godot, it was clear to all she wanted to hear what he had to say. He finished off what coffee he had in his mug, then said, “My opinion isn’t relevant, and neither is that of the greenhorn at the defense’s bench. I ask the judge for an hour recess, so that I can speak with who I represent, the Senior Council of the White Council of Wizards, and hear their thoughts on this new development.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After considering the proposition, Mab gave a sharp nod. “We will allow this, but the trial day grows long. If your wizards cannot come to a decision within a half hour, I will declare a verdict in favor of the defense.” With another single strike of her gavel, she put the court into recess, giving both sides time to head into their respective lobbies.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arctis Tor - Defendant Lobby(?)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that was good news, right?” Athena asked as they settled into their lobby with Rayfa, who looked tense. “Since he was a vampire, there’s no way they can actually try to use that law on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apollo wished he could be so optimistic. “Remember what Harry said in his testimony, Athena. Apparently, these specific kinds of vampires are edge cases, so close to the line between mortal and monster that he couldn’t be sure if the Laws of Magic applied to them or not.” What he didn’t say aloud was that, considering it was the wizards themselves making the decision as to whether they did, he didn’t have high hopes for them to call the trial off entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Apollo started thinking through all the evidence they had, all the possibilities for what was to come next, Athena turned her attention towards someone else. “Rayfa, are you doing okay?” she asked, sympathy in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second, Apollo was sure that Rayfa would put up her ‘high and mighty royal’ defense shields, a common tactic for when the young queen felt like she was being talked down to. But instead, she spoke up with fear in her voice. “I...am struggling to understand how one of my closest bodyguards...could be a monster...” Apollo winced, hearing that. He hadn’t considered how the revelation would affect his client. “The man was displeasing, surely. Though he’d never spoken of his perversions in my presence, I heard of them through others regardless. I could see the way he looked at some women...how he sometimes looked at me...but I never thought he was anything but a loyal, if crude, soldier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning his attention away from the Court Record, Apollo tried to give some brotherly advice. “Sometimes, people aren’t who you think they are,” he told Rayfa, only remembering not to stare directly into her eyes just as the beginnings of a Soulgaze started to tug on them both. He was able to avert his gaze in time and continue, “Over my life, there are several people I’ve trusted who have betrayed me. Sometimes they redeem themselves...sometimes they only show you how much more terrible they are than you ever could have imagined.” Though he doubted Rayfa knew of Apollo’s issues with his first employer, it seemed his words touched her regardless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you deal with those feelings?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. “I can’t stop wondering how many others I know are hiding who they really are from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a good question. Apollo took a deep breath, considering what to say. If he was entirely honest with her, he’d tell her that his way of coping had been raising his walls. Not letting others in. If they couldn’t get into his heart, they couldn’t really hurt him. But perhaps that advice was not the best to give to a teenage girl, especially not one destined to rule a nation. So instead he told her, “Trust your instincts. Keep an open mind, and an open eye.” It wasn’t great advice, but it was the best he could think of, on the spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fresh evidence, still warm from science, coming through!” The doors to the hallways of Arctis Tor flew open, and Ema Skye strode into the room like she owned the place. In one hand, she had the glass shard that Apollo had found, but contained in a different plastic bag now. “Did anyone order a victory a la science?” she asked, voice full of mirth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As happy as Apollo was to see her, especially with that evidence in hand, he still had to ask, amazed, “Ema, how did you get here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That cocky smile of hers quickly came to her face, but before she could answer, someone else stepped into the room. Still as tall as when they’d first met in Apollo’s office, the Gatekeeper merely said, “I had an errand to run in the capital, and it seemed she had no other way to reach Arctis Tor. Now, I must return to the Senior Council.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wizard turned to leave, but before he could, Athena reached out an arm and pleaded, “Wait!” The Gatekeeper paused, but did not turn to face them. “You brought me here to help Apollo, and now you’ve made sure Ema could give us the evidence we need. Why are you helping us?” Apollo thought it was a fair question. After all, at this moment, it was his government behind the prosecution.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...” The silence stretched as the man just stood there. Finally, he said, “That is not something I can tell you. However, know I will be voting for us to continue trying your defendant, regardless of the exact nature of the victim.” Then, he left the room, before Apollo could ask just how he knew the victim was a vampire when he’d been gone since long before that was revealed to the court.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of them knew what to make of that, but Ema got their attention by saying, “Excuse me, didn’t you want to know what I found out?” Looking at her with a smile, both Apollo and Athena nodded their heads, definitely ready for some good news. “You were right, there was something interesting on this shard. It took most of last night and this morning to find the right match for the chemical composition, but I finally got it: napalm. Or rather, some kind of liquid napalm-related chemical. That’s why the victim was so badly burned, these kinds of fire accelerants adhere to skin, causing more tissue damage. Now that I knew what to look for, I was able to find trace amounts of the stuff coating the victim’s body.” As was usual when talking science, Ema talked about all of this with cheer and pep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking the plastic bag from her, Apollo looked at it in a new light. “Napalm...” The implications were clear. There was more to this case than magical fire, that was for sure.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arctis Tor - Courtroom</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Led back into the courtroom, everyone was on-edge to hear just what the pronouncement from the prosecuting party was, and after their representative lawyer took the time to receive and then savor the first sip from a new cup of coffee, he told the court, “If it pleases Your Majesty, the White Council has asked their ruling be given to the court by one of their own, as a witness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apollo had a good idea on just who that witness would be, and considering the strange look in the judge’s eye, she was thinking the same thing. “You may call them to the witness stand, prosecutor.” There was an unmistakable anticipation in her voice, mirroring the antsy feelings by so many in the court to know what was to come next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, it was Harry Dresden who walked out to the witness stand, though at least this time he was not asked to give his name and occupation again. Instead, he looked very annoyed. Once told to begin his testimony, he said, “So, what with the fact that apparently the victim was a vampire all along, there was a lot of talking. In the end, though it was heavily contested within the Senior Council, they decided with a vote of four to three to continue with trying Queen Rayfa. According to them, the victim was close enough to a mortal for it to count. Unless the defense can somehow prove that someone else did the deed or that it wasn’t magic that did it, the case is over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps if that revelation had been made a few hours before, Apollo would have been nervous, struggling to find any way to save the case. But now, he stood, arms crossed, ready for cross-examination. This time, there was no Pressing, no scraping for new information. He just had to wait for the last statement and shout out, “</span>
  <b>Objection!</b>
  <span>” Pulling out the evidence he’d just gotten back, he asked Harry, “Witness, can you tell me what you know about this shard of glass?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearly unsure where Apollo was going with this, Harry tilted his head and replied, “Uhhh...I got nothing. I’ve never seen that before.” While Godot didn’t speak up, from the intense focus he was giving Apollo, it seemed he too was unaware of this glass’s existence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That just made what was to come even sweeter. “This piece of glass was recovered from the scene of the crime, hidden in the far back behind the desk. At first glance, it would appear to be fairly innocuous...but it also happens to be covered in a strange liquid. The defense had this substance analyzed, and it was found to be a highly volatile chemical accelerant, similar in composition to napalm!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed most of the monsters in the audience, and a few wizards in the balconies, didn’t know enough about what napalm was to be surprised by this revelation. In contrast, Godot spit out the coffee he was drinking, and Harry shouted, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ventas servitas!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” A sudden gust of wind pulled the bag out of Apollo’s hand, sending it through the air into Harry’s only available hand. He looked it over, paying close attention to the chemical analysis written on it by scientific investigator Skye. “Hell’s bells...” Harry muttered, eyes going wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Objection!</b>
  <span>” Godot shouted, mug in hand. “That is a pretty useful piece of evidence you ‘found’, Injustice,” the prosecutor began, his choice of words and tone making clear he wanted to throw some suspicion on how legitimate the evidence really was. “But I’m not sure exactly how you intend to tie it to our case. Where is the evidence that a piece of glass has anything to do with this crime?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Athena was clenching her fists, stomping her foot in anger. “What does he mean?! It’s clearly relevant, it’s napalm!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unphased, Apollo gave his courtroom enemy a grin. “You want a link, Prosecutor Godot? Well, I’ve got one for you.” Bringing out the report he’d referenced before, he explained, “It seems there’s been an update to the Autopsy Report.” At that already, Godot was flinching back, seemingly aware of just where Apollo was going. “Now that the coroner knew what to look for, she found the victim’s body was covered in trace amounts of this same substance! With that in mind, I think it’s clear to everyone that the victim in this case died from this chemically accelerated fire, not a magic one!” Pointer finger outstretched, Apollo knew he had already won.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it seemed his opponent wasn’t quite done. “</span>
  <b>Objection!</b>
  <span> Those who chase the white rabbit end up far off the right path.” Now, Apollo thought, his metaphors were really becoming a stretch. Throwing it back at Apollo, Godot asked, “Did you forget what our witness testified to earlier? He could feel traces of magic in the room! If those weren’t used for cooking the vampire, what was it for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The answer was ready. Pulling out the photo of the crime scene, Apollo explained, “Everyone, take a good look at the crime scene photo! Notice how, even though there was a raging fire in this room, one that turned a body into burnt charcoal, the books are all fine? The witness thought this was because the first was magically created and controlled, but it’s entirely possible that the fire was natural, and the magic was keeping it contained!” After all, Apollo thought, Harry even said he couldn’t be sure what exact type of magic it had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It looked like Godot was going to continue his fight back, but the sound of the gavel stopped him. “This new possibility changes things. Prosecutor, do you have any evidence to refute this possibility, or any further proof towards the prosecution’s claims?” After a tense moment, Godot was forced to shake his head. “In that case, it is the court’s opinion that we cannot rule the defendant guilty under these circumstances. Thus, on the crime of violating the First Law of Magic, we find her </span>
  <b>NOT GUILTY</b>
  <span>.This court is adjourned.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arctis Tor - Defendant Lobby(?)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The verdict announced, again, everyone returned to the lobby. Athena and Rayfa looked tentatively excited, talking about how close that had been...but Apollo didn’t join them. Instead, his eyes were on the door. Sure enough, less than ten minutes after they’d been ushered back there, Godot came through the doors, flanked by guards. Rayfa’s face paled once more, but the man’s eyes were trained only on Apollo’s. “Looks like you knew I was coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pit having solidly settled in Apollo’s stomach, he said, “I wasn’t able to prove that Rayfa didn’t kill the victim. I’m guessing the White Court is pressing charges.” That got a shocked gasp from Rayfa, and a growl of anger from Athena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For perhaps the first time since the trials had begun, Godot looked at Athena for a moment. “A spirited mare. Too feisty though, she needs some breaking in.” Now Athena wasn’t the only one staring daggers at the prosecutor. With a lazy smile on his face, he explained to Rayfa, “It’s like you said, Injustice. The White Court of Vampires is suing you for weregild, kid. Tomorrow, it’s going to be our third, and our last trial.” Focusing back on Apollo, his last words were, “Our final showdown, Injustice. Don’t disappoint me this time.” For the third time, Rayfa was arrested for a crime she had no clue if she committed or not. For the third time, Apollo pledged himself to her, as her defender. For the third time, he readied himself for all that was to come.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>COURT RECORD</p><p>Evidence</p><p>Attorney’s Badge (Other): The proof of my profession. Now that I have my own office, it feels more real, y’know?</p><p>Mask☆DeMasque’s Thefts (Document): A list of the thefts’ locations, their dates, and what was stolen. Updated with victims.<br/>June 6th, Borginia, Chandelier, the White Council of Wizards.<br/>June 24th, Bialya, Enchanted Sculpture, The Jade Court of Vampires<br/>July 15th, Cohdopia, Ruby, the Dragon Pyrovax<br/>September 2nd, London, Manuscript, the Fomor<br/>October 14th, Khura’in, Painting, the Unseelie Traveling Exhibit</p><p>Magic and You: Are You a Wizard? (Document): A pamphlet made by Harry Dresden explaining how magic works.<br/>Mortal practitioners interfere with technology nearby them.<br/>The Sight lets a mortal wizard see the true nature of things. It also allows Soulgazes.<br/>Soulgazes happen when a person with the Sight looks any mortal directly in the eyes. The wizard can see their soul, but the mortal sees their soul in return.<br/>Wizards can open Ways into the Nevernever.<br/>People are born with a certain amount of magical potential, those with a lot can be trained into being wizards.<br/>Magic Circles can be used by mortal practitioners for a variety of uses.<br/>Magic can be used by Vampires and the Fae as well as wizards.<br/>Magic can be divided into Evocations, immediate spells, and Thaumaturgy, ritual spells.</p><p>The Frozen Queen (Other): The painting stolen from the Unseelie Traveling Exhibit. Found under Queen Rayfa’s bed, and has her fingerprints on it.</p><p>Mask☆DeMasque’s Costume (Other): The signature costume of the famous thief, sighted during several of the crimes. Not found in the Khura’in Mansion. Recently found on the body of Sah’kred Pahrohtektor.</p><p>The Laws of Magic (Document): A pamphlet made by Harry Dresden explaining the Laws of Magic as determined by the White Council of Wizards.<br/>1st Law-Thou Shalt Not Kill. (Only applies to killing with magic.)<br/>2nd Law-Thou Shalt Not Transform Others.<br/>3rd Law-Thou Shalt Not Invade the Mind of Another.<br/>4th Law-Thou Shalt Not Enthrall Another.<br/>5th Law-Thou Shalt Not Reach Beyond the Borders of Life.<br/>6th Law-Thou Shalt Not Swim Against the Currents of Time.<br/>7th Law-Thou Shalt Not Open the Outer Gates.<br/>The first five Laws only apply towards mortal humans, not supernatural beings.<br/>Self-defence can work as a defence, but accidents can’t.<br/>Penalty is death or probation on pain of death if broken.</p><p>Autopsy Report (Report): The victim, Sah’kred Pahrohtektor, died sometime between 9pm and 10:30pm on October 14th from immolation. Details on bones show victim may actually be in his early 20’s, while the number of injuries (nearly 100 broken bones across the entire body) imply a more advanced age. The victim was covered in traces of a napalm-like compound.</p><p>Crime Scene Notes (Other): The scene was built with magic circles installed in the floor. They appear to have kept the fire contained. Harry found traces of magic at the scene, but can’t be sure what kind of spell was involved, or what kind of being cast them. He is sure it was an evocation.</p><p>Broken Glass (Other): A piece of broken glass found under the desk at the crime scene. Covered in a strange liquid, revealed by Ema Skye’s investigation to be a napalm-like liquid chemical.</p><p>Crime Scene Photo (Photographs): A picture of the crime scene as it was first found.</p><p>Profiles</p><p>Rayfa Padma Khura’in (Age: 14)-Queen of Khura’in, spirit channeler-in-training, and bratty sister to my adopted brother. She’s training under a wizard, and has been arrested for killing a man with her magic.</p><p>Harry Dresden (Age: 48)-Wizard and Private Investigator. Seems to be the investigator for this case. Thinks he’s very funny.</p><p>Athena Cykes (Age: 19)-My former junior associate at the Wright Anything Agency and a licensed psychologist. Appeared out of nowhere with a wizard.</p><p>Da’ra T’ee Ka’ash (Age: 34)-Courtier for the Khura’in Royal Palace. A Ga’ran loyalist who bribed Grim Moir into hiding Rayfa’s alibi.</p><p>Grim Moir (Age: 172)-Rayfa’s private tutor and a wizard of the White Council. Has been secretly teaching Rayfa magic since late May. The first victim of the newest Mask☆DeMasque.</p><p>Godot (Age: Deceased)-Famous opponent of Phoenix Wright, died years ago, but brought back by Queen Mother Amara to be the prosecutor for this trial. He’s started calling me Injustice.</p><p>Ema Skye (Age: 27)-Former detective, current scientific investigator, and my friend. Serving as coroner on this case.</p><p>Sah’kred Pahrohtektor (Age: ??)-Queen Rayfa’s personal bodyguard, found dead in her secret study room dressed up as Mask☆DeMasque. Real name Ringo Raith, he was actually a vampire of the White Court.</p><p>Anna Fanna (Age: 31)-The curator of the Unseelie Traveling Exhibition and one of the victims of this case.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Investigation Day Three, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arctis Tor</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some people say that repetition helps cushion shock, even for traumatic events. Perhaps that was true. After the second occasion of Apollo being forced to watch as his client, his sort-of-sister Queen Rayfa, being arrested after he’d cleared her of a dangerous sentence, something like numbness overtook any feelings of anger or betrayal. But, he thought, it was better to think of it as resolve. They had left the Defendant Lobby, and Athena was trailing behind his businesslike strides, looking worried about what was to come. “Uh, Apollo? What’s the plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the million-dollar question, wasn’t it? Apollo was still putting his larger plan together. Instead of talking about that, he told her, “They’ve arrested Rayfa again, so she’s likely been sent back to her quarters. We should head there, after we-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could finish his sentence, an incredibly tall fellow wearing a leather duster and carrying a staff strode up from behind them, clasping Apollo on the shoulder with his good hand. The aging face of Harry Dresden held no mockery for Apollo. Instead, sadness in the eyes that refused to meet Apollo’s, Harry said, “That was rough, kid. Getting screwed like that, and this time by the freaking vampires. But trust me, I know how that feels. Those political schemers have busted my balls more times than I can count.” It was clear to Apollo he was trying to be consoling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only problem with that was, Apollo wasn’t in the mood for being consoled. “It happened, I’ll deal with it,” Apollo replied, trying to keep his voice level, calm. It came out sounding more steely. He also rolled one shoulder, and Harry got the message that he wanted the hand off of him. Apollo wasn’t mad at Harry, he just wasn’t the biggest fan of being touched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready for me to escort you both back to the mortal realm?” Harry offered, clearly trying to perk up his tone a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Athena looked happy at the idea of getting out of the freezing castle, but Apollo spoke up, feeling at least a little sorry to be delaying her preferred travel plans. “That would be good, but there’s something else we’d like your help with first.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arctis Tor - Detention Room No. 32</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stars and stones...” Harry whispered, his hands lightly gripping the top of Rayfa’s head. The royal herself was sitting up straight in a chair, but there was no light in her eyes any longer. It was easier to look into someone’s mind when they weren’t home, Harry had explained, before getting to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Rayfa had quickly accepted Apollo’s idea, Athena had seemed more hesitant. Perhaps as a scientist of the human mind, the idea of magic playing about with the inside of people’s heads hit her harder than most. With one hand gripping her other arm, Athena asked, looking away from the spectacle, “It’s that bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The notion was, in Apollo’s book, quite simple. They’d known for a little while now that somehow, Rayfa was in the center of these events, even if she wasn’t the culprit. But her testimony, her own memories, were gone. They’d guessed it was something magical in nature, but Apollo wanted to be sure of what exactly had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lot of the technical work of evidence involves experts. If there’s blood splatter, call the forensic investigators. If there’s a broken lock, call a locksmith. If there’s magic...call a wizard. Harry had given a few warnings ahead of time, trying to make clear to everyone, especially Rayfa, that he wasn’t really a ‘charm person’ wizard, but more of a ‘fireballs and magic missile’ wizard. Still, he knew at least a little about what was required, and he clearly found something, judging by his magical epithet. “Is there something more than just a magical memory block?” Apollo asked, trying his best to look and sound as stoic as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Based on the wince that question got from Harry, Apollo guessed he had at least landed in the right ballpark with that swing. “Probably? Look, like I said, this is not my area of expertise. If Grasshopper was here, she’d be able to give you exact timestamps of what happened when, all the details you need. The best I can give is that whatever happened to her, it was definitely magical, and it definitely did something to her memory, and maybe more than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apollo was happy to have that confirmed, at least, though he’d hoped for more. But he’d missed something that Athena hadn’t. “Grasshopper?” she asked, playing with her earring, like she always did when she was thinking about something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling his hands slowly and carefully off of Rayfa’s head, Harry explained, “She was my apprentice, and a good friend. Molly can make herself completely imperceptible when she wants to, and is too strong with mind magic for her own good. I haven’t seen her in a few years though.” Apollo nodded, accepting that, at least for now, this was as good as he’d be able to get.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rayfa’s eyes blinked open blearily, like she’d just woken up from a long nap. “Horn Head? Wizard? What happened?” They told her what little Harry had been able to find out, and it looked as though the young queen was not as accepting of the answers as Apollo was. “I cannot believe someone would do that to me! Invade my mind, and pluck my experiences out! Such vile sorcery should be outlawed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry raised a finger, ready to point something out, but Apollo beat him to it. “It is, Rayfa. Third Law of Magic: Thou Shalt Not Invade the Mind of Another. But whoever did that to you is probably also the killer, so we know they’re not one to obey laws anyway, right?” Athena and Harry looked amused by Apollo’s explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His client, however, accepted it sincerely. Nodding her head, she suddenly took on a smug affectation, and pronounced. “Very well. As your sister and your queen, I, Rayfa Padma Khura’in, Queen of the Holy Mother’s Divine Kingdom, command you to find this criminal and bring them to justice!” In response, Apollo bowed low to her, to complete the scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was a rough time, for both of them. Rayfa had been through so much already, and being falsely accused of crime after crime wore at her with each day in captivity. Apollo had used every tool in his belt to try and get her free, but thus far it hadn’t been enough. Despair was beginning to mount an offense in his mind. Was he going to fail? Would he let Rayfa, and this country, down? He hoped that wouldn’t be the case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they took this moment, this silly interaction of false bravado and faux obedience, to try and lift their spirits up. To tell themselves they would sort this all out soon. That a happy ending was just around the corner.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>October 17th, 8:22am</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Khura’in Royal Palace - Grand Foyer</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Dresden took Apollo and Athena back into the city, Apollo already had a destination in mind. It was only once they’d entered the royal family’s palatial estate that Athena asked for the second time, “So, what’s the plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, said plan was fully formed enough for Apollo to give her a proper response. “So far, we’ve been winning on technical counts, not by solving mysteries. We don’t know who Mask☆DeMasque really is, and we don’t know who killed Ringo Raith. But the trial tomorrow? That’s our last day. Our last chance. But unlike today, there won’t be a new crime to talk about. We’ll be covering the same murder as before. So unless we get lucky, we’re not going to be handed any new evidence. We need to solve these mysteries, today.” It was really the only conclusion he could come to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flashing a big smile and a thumbs up, Athena replied, “That’s the spirit, Apollo! So, how are we going to do those things?” The question was almost enough to make Apollo laugh. Even after all that had happened between them, Athena still trusted him, one-hundred percent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to start at the beginning, by investigating the crimes of Mask☆DeMasque more thoroughly. Hopefully, that will give us the clues we need to unravel this case.” He turned his attention back on the area around them, looking for the correct hallway. When he saw it, Apollo started heading directly towards their destination. “Which means there is someone we’ll need to talk to, and I’m sure he won’t be here for much longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Athena followed behind, curious, as Apollo weaved his way through the palace. Even if he didn’t know exactly where his prey was, who lived where in the palace was determined by department. Courtiers in one area, guards in another, et cetera. As a broader category, the witness Apollo was looking for would fall under the umbrella of ‘advisor’, so it was the south wing he needed to investigate. It may have actually been difficult to find the exact room, if Apollo’s sharp eyes hadn’t seen the dark silhouette of one Grim Moir trying to sneak out of his room, carrying what looked like everything he owned with him in several bulging suitcases. “Going somewhere, Mr. Moir?” Apollo asked, not hiding his smugness as he cornered his target.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just before the wizard said anything, Athena, who Apollo had asked to stand a little further away while still being in Apollo’s field of vision, activated the special mode she’s put in Widget, allowing Apollo to see what the wizard was really feeling whenever he talked. (After all, as a piece of highly advanced technology, it wouldn’t work if she was too close to him.) Not that Mr. Moir noticed this was happening. To no one’s surprise, Widget lit up with the clear blue of fear as Moir tried to look serious and menacing, telling Apollo, “I have somewhere to be, though I do not believe that is any business of yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Moir, you are a witness to an ongoing investigation. Regardless of how scared you might be about what’s been revealed so far in court, you’re still needed to find the full truth.” Apollo’s words rung with every ounce of authority he felt he was granted as an attorney of the courts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, judging by the genuine anger showing in Moir’s face and in his voice, according to Widget, it seemed he did not have the same opinion. “Watch your tone, </span>
  <b>
    <em>boy</em>
  </b>
  <span>. The ‘truth’ you are looking for does not exist. Sad as it may be, the queen killed Sah’kred. That is the beginning and the end of the story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made a move to walk around Apollo, but the younger man stepped in his way, quickly replying, “I didn’t want to ask you about the murder!” That got the wizard’s attention, and he stopped trying to escape, if just for the moment. “Sir, you were the first victim of the fifth Mask☆DeMasque’s crime spree, correct? If you could tell me more about that incident, I can try to find out exactly what’s been going on here.” There was no hostility or deception in Apollo’s voice. This was a plea, one that he knew Mr. Moir could ignore without suffering a penalty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Moir ran a gnarled hand through his thick, bushy black beard, clearly thinking the proposal over. Finally, after nearly a minute of suspense, he gave a response. “I suppose there is no harm in that, so long as it does not take up too much of my time.” He set down the suitcases he’d been carrying, then stretched with his hands on his back. “You were correct, I must admit. My closeness with the vampire, as well as my deals with the scorpion, have ensured I am not welcome here any longer.” A quick glance at Athena’s device showed Apollo the man’s emotions were rather placid, though leaning towards sadness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regarding the theft: what exactly was it that was stolen?” The second he’d asked the question, Apollo’s sharp eyes noticed a brief flinching from the man he was speaking to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rather than answering at first, he started coughing, but even that was getting a clear reaction from Widget: fear. “Well, it was all in the papers...a family heirloom, a beautiful chandelier, worth a fortune. Did you want to hear about the calling card?” The more Mr. Moir talked, the more scared Widget showed him to be, even though it barely showed on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apollo had to think. Clearly, he did not want to talk about what had been taken from him any longer. The topic was scary to him, and he wanted it changed. Why would that be? Why would the victim of a crime like that be scared to talk about what they’d lost. It didn’t make sense...unless there was something implicating about the item in question. The only problem was, Apollo didn’t have evidence to back it up. So...he’d have to try it another way. “Mr. Moir, you seem nervous talking about that chandelier.” The man visibly recoiled at the accusation, which only seemed to prove the point. “Which leads me to believe it wasn’t just some normal lighting fixture.” Once the accusation was out there, a streak of yellow surprise bled through the fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A far worse coughing fit struck Mr. Moir, and it took him time to recover enough to ask the question, “W-what are you accusing me of?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t necessarily one definite conclusion Apollo had reached, but with Widget’s help, he could circle around the topic until he saw the reaction he needed. While the man was coughing, providing an emotional reading, Apollo started talking. “It could be a lot of things. Perhaps the item was already stolen, or it was a fake, or maybe there was something supernatural about it you didn’t want anyone to know about.” That was it! The second Apollo used the word ‘supernatural’, the surprise came back, sharper than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waving his hands, Mr. Moir started to hush Apollo. “Please! Please don’t speak too loudly about that, I’ll tell you!” Once Apollo nodded, moving closer to hear what the man had to say more privately, the wizard continued. “You see...the chandelier in question wasn’t entirely natural. I’d heard stories of powerful beings capturing pixies, the most minor beings of Faerie, to use as sources of supernatural lighting, and I wanted to recreate that with the chandelier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apollo almost couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Eyes widening, Apollo asked, still trying to keep his voice as low as he could, “Are you telling me you were kidnapping and enslaving Faeries?!” He could see Athena flinch at the sheer anger in his voice from his peripheral vision, but it was hard for him to care about that. If what this man had just admitted to was truly what Apollo suspected it was, then he felt well within his rights to be a little angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raising his hands in a mollifying gesture, Mr. Moir shook his head fervently, whispering, “You misunderstand!” Apollo took a breath, and waited to hear the wizard’s explanation. “Faeries, you forget, are not mortal. They are not human. They have no Free Will at all, only able to follow their nature. They can not make a true decision any more than they can speak a lie or touch cold iron. There is nothing inhumane about putting them to...other uses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing Grim Moir had said made Apollo want to sock him in the face any less. In fact, it might have somehow made him even more angry. But he pushed the anger back, and let reason reassert itself. This wasn’t the time to fight injustice. Solve this mystery, save Rayfa, and then research this issue more, see if there’s anything to be done for the man’s transgressions. Trying to sound as level as he could, Apollo asked, “Did they belong to Winter or Summer?” He didn’t know a lot about these creatures, but the fact they seemed to be a part of one of these two opposed nations seemed important, especially when the judge of their trial was queen of one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question spurred Mr. Moir to start coughing again, and when he was able to breathe properly, he answered, “Yes and no. I believe there were at least a few of them who owed allegiance to each court, as well as quite a few Wyldfae, independent beings who answer to no one.” Even saying that, beads of sweat started to run down Mr. Moir’s face, making his yellow make-up start to smear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Putting his hand to his chin, Apollo thought about this a little harder. “In other words, there are other reasons someone might have wanted to steal from you. This wasn’t just an expensive piece of property. It contained trapped beings, some of whom were sworn to other supernatural powers. The theft could have been politically motivated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wizard looked confounded by that idea. “How? They were mere pixies, lawyer. Worth nothing. Taking them back would not be worthy of being granted a boon from even the most minor lords of the Sidhe.” It struck Apollo that he spoke of these pixies the same way a person would talk about some flowers or a bag of soil: something of little importance to be used, not a living creature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it wasn’t political then,” Athena said, having come over to huddle into the conversation at some point. Her interjection made both Mr. Moir and Apollo jump a little in surprise. “Maybe...whoever did it...just wanted them out of your hands? It could have been personal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It looked like Grim Moir wanted to toss that idea out immediately. “Personal? A few pixies? Young lady, you are clearly unaccustomed to our world. The only person I know who gives any thought to such little creatures is that fool Dresden.” That said, he grabbed his suitcases and nodded his head at Apollo. “I must leave. Mr. Justice, I hope you are able to find the truth surrounding this case. Find who took my pixies and...who killed my friend.” With that, Mr. Moir walked off, leaving Apollo and Athena standing there, considering what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know about you,” Athena said, once the wizard was out of earshot, “but I don’t like that guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got a nod in return. “No arguments from me there. Once we’re done with this case, I’m going to talk to Harry about what can be done about his kidnapping those faeries.” Apollo didn’t fail to notice Athena’s smile grow just a little wider as she heard that. He was happy to see she agreed with him on that front. “But for now, let’s get going. There’s someone else in this city we can talk to about Mask☆DeMasque.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>October 17th, 10:17am</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unseelie Traveling Exhibit</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It surprised Apollo to see that the yellow caution tape from two days ago was still surrounding the entrance to the traveling art exhibit. He winced. Had the business been closed due to the theft? Hopefully it didn’t hurt them too much. Heading inside, neither he or Athena saw the curator at first. Instead, they found themselves looking at the pieces of art that hadn’t been stolen while they waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were a lot of paintings by artists Apollo had never heard of, though he supposed if Mr. Wright had been there, the ex-art student might have had some insight to share. Most of them were nature scenes, nearly all of them set in a snowy winter-time. Some looked like depictions of old fables, like Hansel and Grettle or Rumpelstiltskin, but others simply looked like gorgeous landscape shots. Even those, however, were more than they first appeared. The closer Apollo looked at those sorts of paintings, the more small details he noticed. Wolves in the dark, hunger in their eyes. Beautiful beings watching from the trees, something about them distinctly inhuman. An overall feeling of...dread, more than any sort of tranquility.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I didn’t realize you were an art fan, Mr. Justice!” The sound came from directly behind him, and Apollo jumped, quickly spinning around to face Anna Fanna, the woman he’d come to talk to. She was wearing the same large, thick glasses that immediately drew the attention of anyone looking at her, but this time Apollo realized another part of what gave her a strangely plain appearance: her make-up was put on somewhat thickly, and what looked to his layman eyes as improperly. Had she been getting dressed up to see someone? The fact she was wearing a dress that day, long and green with embroidered sunflowers on the sides, added to that impression. “I assume you wanted to speak to me about the crime?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ready to start taking mental notes (which he could later turn into physical ones), Apollo nodded. “That’s correct. To begin with, could you tell me more about the painting that was stolen?” All he knew up to that point was that it was titled “The Frozen Queen”. He hadn’t even seen the recovered portrait, or a reproduction of what it looked like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna looked both happy to tell him what she knew of the painting, while also being a bit sad about something else. “I understand that the investigation is still ongoing, but my superior has been impatient regarding when the portrait will be returned to our possession.” Apollo could understand that, it was often the case that important evidence in a case could be out of its owner’s hands for quite a while sometimes. “As for its history, it is generally believed to have been painted in the 16th Century by a Kasnian artist, though the exact painter and subject are currently disputed by art historians. Would you like to see a picture of ‘The Frozen Queen’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When both attorneys nodded their heads fervently in response, Anna giggled and went over to her unlocked office door, opening it with her hip, before quickly coming back with some printed versions of the piece. Just as she handed them to the attorneys, she jumped at the sound of her office door slamming shut. She frowned, looking in its direction. “I do wish that heavy door would stop slamming itself shut.” Then, she heard the gasps of her guests, and turned to look at them and ask, “What is wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing ‘wrong’, necessarily. Their eyes were on the prints, and to say the least it was a beautiful piece of art, even if the reproduction didn’t have the same impact as the real thing. It depicted a woman, regal in bearing and devastatingly beautiful in appearance, sitting in front of a window, the landscape outside her blurred in a blizzard. What got the two to gasping was that they recognized the woman. How could they not? It was impossible for either to forget the face of the woman judging their trial. The Queen of Air and Darkness. The monarch of the Unseelie Court of Faerie. Mab.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realizing how suspicious their reactions must look, Athena recovered first, trying to cover her shock with a fake cough to rival one of Mr. Moir’s best. Then she said, “Sorry, something in my throat. It’s a beautiful painting though!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his mind started to really turn its gears, Apollo nodded, then thought of something to ask Anna he hadn’t considered before. “I’m sorry, Ms. Fanna, but can you tell me why this art exhibit is called the ‘Unseelie Traveling Exhibit’?” Was it a coincidence? It felt like it couldn’t be. This business shared its name with a supernatural nation, one of the most powerful ones. And the art it displayed had direct ties to that people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna adjusted her glasses, looking like she was thinking hard on how to answer his query. “Hmm...that’s a good question. I can’t say if I’ve ever met the owner, but they seem to be very rich, considering they own all these wonderful art pieces. I was hired to take the exhibit where they wanted it taken, and to tell people what I can about their history and influence. It is an interesting word too, and you’re not the first person to ask me about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That left one big topic untouched so far. Apollo cut right to the chase. “Can you recount for us the circumstances of the theft, and the night of the crime, as best as you can?” He was sure she’d had to do that for others already, but her testimony could prove vital to cracking that part of the case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About a month ago, the exhibit got sent a calling card, from Mask☆DeMasque, telling me they’d be stealing ‘The Frozen Queen’. It’s common knowledge Mr. Dresden is investigating the case, so I called him and asked for help.” When the subject of Chicago’s resident wizard came up, Anna’s cheeks grew just half a shade redder, visible even under her layers upon layers of foundation. “He’s been such a big help, I don’t know what I would have done without him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Putting those data points in his head, Apollo considered what he knew. So, shortly after the fourth heist, another calling card had already been sent out for the fifth. That’s when Harry started helping Ms. Fanna out. “Was the exhibit in Khura’in at the time?” he asked, pressing a finger to his forehead as he did his best to turn what he knew over in his head as much as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That got another nod from Anna. “Yes, exactly! In fact, I hadn’t even finished unpacking when I’d called Mr. Dresden.” She started fiddling with her glasses again, in the process making it harder for Apollo to see her eyes. “Let’s see...on the day of the crime, Harry kept his eyes out for any suspicious signs, but never found anything. We, uh, actually went to dinner together at 8pm. It wasn’t a very long dat-I mean, a very long meal, and he came back here to continue guarding the painting around 9:30pm. The next morning, Harry told me all about what happened.” It was a pretty general timeline, but as far as Apollo could see, it was as specific as she could get. He’d need to talk to Harry to fill in some of those gaps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving her his most confident smile, Apollo told her, “Thank you for all of that, Mr. Fanna. We’ll reach out to you again if we have any more questions.” They broke away from her, ready to head back out into the city, when they heard her speak up from behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna was standing in front of her office door, carrying the prints she’d brought as well as what looked like a bunch of assorted files and papers. “My hands are full,” she said, sounding apologetic. Not one to mind helping her out, Apollo walked over and twisted the cold iron doorknob for her, before waving goodbye one last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where to next?” Athena asked, looking pensive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting out a breath of cold mountain air, Apollo explained, “Home base.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>October 17th, 11:53am</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Justice Law Offices</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apollo’s reasons for wanting to head back to his office weren’t complicated. He had decent internet access there, something not everyone in Khura’in could attest to, even if it cost him a fortune to get it all set up. There was food to fill their stomachs, without having to pay extra to eat out. But most importantly, it was a place that was his. In Apollo’s opinion, being able to sit down and settle his mind was a great way to sort out his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a little harder when he came to the front door of his office and found it hanging open, slightly bent out of alignment with the frame, and the lock clearly broken. “Mr. Justice!” Ahlbi exclaimed, coming up to meet them as they came into the office. “Oh, and Ms. Cykes, there you are! I’ve been looking for you everywhere!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking around the room quickly, Apollo noticed that his laptop was still there, as was his still padlocked shut filing cabinet. What had been messed with was the kitchen area. One of the cabinets was open, and walking over to check, Apollo saw several handfuls of snacks he’d bought for himself and Ahlbi were gone. What was really weird was that there was some sort of money sitting on the counter, right under the open cabinet. It wasn’t in Khura’inese currency or American dollars, but Apollo couldn’t tell the origin just by looking at it. Still, it was a weirdly small sum. Turning to look back at Ahlbi, Apollo asked, “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shah’do ran around barking at the people who had suddenly joined him and his master, and Athena knelt down to start cooing over the cute doggo. Meanwhile Ahlbi approached Apollo, looking terrified, and said, “I came to the office early this morning, and it was ransacked! You’ve seen the door, and the food they took! But they didn’t just leave money, they left this!” Then, he held up a card in one hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a white card, with black talon marks in each corner, and an emblem that reminded Apollo vaguely of a crow in the middle. It looked vaguely familiar, but Apollo turned it over to read the message left for him. ‘Even in the depths of night, when no other bird dares to take flight, one alone soars to shine the light of righteousness on the world's blight! And that one is me! For I am the Great Thief, Yatagarasu! That said, I’m used to stealing truth, not snacks. I hope the money left covers what was taken. Anyway, you’re the trump card that will help me triumph over the evil Mask☆DeMasque! Meet me in the alley five blocks to the west of your office at noon, and you’ll get an ally like no other!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remembering what Harry had said about this other great thief, Apollo wondered if whoever it was really was trying to help. The fact they’d left something behind to apologize for the stolen food was something, he supposed. But then he reread the message, as Athena read it as well over his shoulder, dog in her hands. “Noon?!” she exclaimed. “Apollo, that’s in like five minutes!” Realizing she was right, Apollo quickly told Ahlbi to guard the office, while Athena was handing the boy his pet. Then, the two attorneys ran outside, ready to meet with a genuine phantom thief.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>COURT RECORD</p><p>Evidence</p><p>Attorney’s Badge (Other): The proof of my profession. Now that I have my own office, it feels more real, y’know?</p><p>Mask☆DeMasque’s Thefts (Document): A list of the thefts’ locations, their dates, and what was stolen. Updated with victims.<br/>June 6th, Borginia, Chandelier, the White Council of Wizards.<br/>June 24th, Bialya, Enchanted Sculpture (Containing stolen pixies), The Jade Court of Vampires<br/>July 15th, Cohdopia, Ruby, the Dragon Pyrovax<br/>September 2nd, London, Manuscript, the Fomor<br/>October 14th, Khura’in, Painting (Of Mab), the Unseelie Traveling Exhibit</p><p>Magic and You: Are You a Wizard? (Document): A pamphlet made by Harry Dresden explaining how magic works.<br/>Mortal practitioners interfere with technology nearby them.<br/>The Sight lets a mortal wizard see the true nature of things. It also allows Soulgazes.<br/>Soulgazes happen when a person with the Sight looks any mortal directly in the eyes. The wizard can see their soul, but the mortal sees their soul in return.<br/>Wizards can open Ways into the Nevernever.<br/>People are born with a certain amount of magical potential, those with a lot can be trained into being wizards.<br/>Magic Circles can be used by mortal practitioners for a variety of uses.<br/>Magic can be used by Vampires and the Fae as well as wizards.<br/>Magic can be divided into Evocations, immediate spells, and Thaumaturgy, ritual spells.</p><p>The Frozen Queen (Other): The painting stolen from the Unseelie Traveling Exhibit. Found under Queen Rayfa’s bed, and has her fingerprints on it.</p><p>Mask☆DeMasque’s Costume (Other): The signature costume of the famous thief, sighted during several of the crimes. Not found in the Khura’in Mansion. Recently found on the body of Sah’kred Pahrohtektor.</p><p>The Laws of Magic (Document): A pamphlet made by Harry Dresden explaining the Laws of Magic as determined by the White Council of Wizards.<br/>1st Law-Thou Shalt Not Kill. (Only applies to killing with magic.)<br/>2nd Law-Thou Shalt Not Transform Others.<br/>3rd Law-Thou Shalt Not Invade the Mind of Another.<br/>4th Law-Thou Shalt Not Enthrall Another.<br/>5th Law-Thou Shalt Not Reach Beyond the Borders of Life.<br/>6th Law-Thou Shalt Not Swim Against the Currents of Time.<br/>7th Law-Thou Shalt Not Open the Outer Gates.<br/>The first five Laws only apply towards mortal humans, not supernatural beings.<br/>Self-defence can work as a defence, but accidents can’t.<br/>Penalty is death or probation on pain of death if broken.</p><p>Autopsy Report (Report): The victim, Sah’kred Pahrohtektor, died sometime between 9pm and 10:30pm on October 14th from immolation. Details on bones show victim may actually be in his early 20’s, while the number of injuries (nearly 100 broken bones across the entire body) imply a more advanced age. The victim was covered in traces of a napalm-like compound.</p><p>Crime Scene Notes (Other): The scene was built with magic circles installed in the floor. They appear to have kept the fire contained. Harry found traces of magic at the scene, but can’t be sure what kind of spell was involved, or what kind of being cast them. He is sure it was an evocation.</p><p>Broken Glass (Other): A piece of broken glass found under the desk at the crime scene. Covered in a strange liquid, revealed by Ema Skye’s investigation to be a napalm-like liquid chemical.</p><p>Crime Scene Photo (Photographs): A picture of the crime scene as it was first found.</p><p>Profiles</p><p>Rayfa Padma Khura’in (Age: 14)-Queen of Khura’in, spirit channeler-in-training, and bratty sister to my adopted brother. She’s training under a wizard, and has been arrested for killing a man with her magic.</p><p>Harry Dresden (Age: 48)-Wizard and Private Investigator. Seems to be the investigator for this case. Thinks he’s very funny.</p><p>Athena Cykes (Age: 19)-My former junior associate at the Wright Anything Agency and a licensed psychologist. Appeared out of nowhere with a wizard.</p><p>Da’ra T’ee Ka’ash (Age: 34)-Courtier for the Khura’in Royal Palace. A Ga’ran loyalist who bribed Grim Moir into hiding Rayfa’s alibi.</p><p>Grim Moir (Age: 172)-Rayfa’s private tutor and a wizard of the White Council. Has been secretly teaching Rayfa magic since late May. The first victim of the newest Mask☆DeMasque.</p><p>Godot (Age: Deceased)-Famous opponent of Phoenix Wright, died years ago, but brought back by Queen Mother Amara to be the prosecutor for this trial. He’s started calling me Injustice.</p><p>Ema Skye (Age: 27)-Former detective, current scientific investigator, and my friend. Serving as coroner on this case.</p><p>Sah’kred Pahrohtektor (Age: ??)-Queen Rayfa’s personal bodyguard, found dead in her secret study room dressed up as Mask☆DeMasque. Real name Ringo Raith, he was actually a vampire of the White Court.</p><p>Anna Fanna (Age: 31)-The curator of the Unseelie Traveling Exhibition and one of the victims of this case.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Investigation Day Three, Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>October 17th, 12:02pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alleyway</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’d think that running five blocks in five minutes wouldn’t have been too tall an order, even for a pair of white-collar folks like Apollo and Athena. Sadly, they wasted several of those minutes trying and failing repeatedly to determine exactly which direction ‘west’ was. That was why they were just a few minutes late when they entered the alleyway mentioned in the note, which was right in-between an abandoned building and a small jewelry store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking around, they just saw a bare alley, connecting two disparate streets, with a light amount of refuse strewn about, no sign of anyone waiting on them. Apollo almost voiced his concerns that the Yatagarasu had never meant to arrive, or that they’d left when it seemed the lawyers wouldn’t show, but before he could something happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if someone was shifting a color gradient in a computer program, the world around him and Athena went dark. The ends of the alley both went completely black, and the interior of the alley was now so dimly lit, it almost felt like night had suddenly fallen. He saw from the corner of his eye as Athena gathered herself up in a combat stance, just in case she had to throw down. “Ahahahahaha!” came a rolling laugh from above them, and they could barely make out a dark shape descending from above to land a few feet away, crouched to absorb the shock of the landing. “So, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> get my letter after all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood to their full height, and Apollo knew the newcomer was the Yatagarasu. Like Mask☆DeMasque, the thief was wearing a costume. This one didn’t include an ornate mask under a wide-brimmed hat, instead simply looking like a dark silhouette with clothes on. Said clothes were rather plain, all in dark blues and blacks, but there were a lot of them. Scarves and belts and pouches and such, all of it still far more practical than the austentatious garb of the more famous phantom thief. The only recognizable symbols that Apollo could see were the one that had been on the envelope he’d found, which was barely visible on the face, and what looked like some sort of key symbol on the left arm. In terms of build, they appeared to be of the same height as him, with an athletic and slightly feminine figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crossing his arms, Apollo told the Yatagarasu, “I did. Also, I’ll need to double check what you left me later on, but I don’t think it covered what you took.” That got a snort of laughter from Athena, though she still looked tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thief sounded like they were close to laughing themselves, though like everything they said, the sound was muffled by what they wore around their face. “You can give me an invoice for it later, Justice.” With the figure’s words full of good humor, and barely restrained giggling, Apollo felt sure he’d heard the voice before, sometime recently as well. But then they turned serious as they continued to speak. “Until then, we have business. I’ve had my eyes on that case of yours, and since it’s all about my archnemesis, I feel like I have to do what I can to assist you.” Then, the thief extended a hand covered in a long black glove. “That said, I want your word you and your assistant won’t do anything to try and get me arrested based on what I tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Athena took a step forward to do just that, but Apollo held up an arm to bar her path. He took a moment to consider his response, before telling the Yatagarasu, “I’m not a prosecutor, but I’m still a servant of the law. You’re asking a lot of me. In return, I want your word that you’ll deal with us fairly. You’re not using us. We’re equal partners.” Asking for the word of a thief still rubbed Apollo the wrong way, but what he’d read of this particular criminal online did make him think that, just maybe, they’d actually mean what they agreed to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who would have guessed he’d remind me of Miles...” The Yatagarasu had said it quietly, enough that Apollo barely made out the words, and he didn’t think he’d been meant to hear it at all. But then the figure nodded their head and told him, “That works well for me.” They shook hands, and then the thief asked, “Any burning questions you wanted addressed first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apollo was tempted to start off with ‘What’s your name?’, but knew that would be pretty rude of him, especially after they’d just agreed to work together. So instead, he threw out, “Can you tell me more about yourself, and what you’ve been doing?” After all, this entire case everyone had been talking about Mask☆DeMasque, but no one seemed as interested in this bird-themed criminal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doing a bit of posing, the Yatagarasu replied, “You know how the current Mask☆DeMasque is the fifth one? I’m a bit of a legacy thief myself, the second Yatagarasu. I’m proud to carry on my family’s legacy!” They certainly did sound proud, Apollo thought, but he’d already known this person was at least the second thief to use that name. All he could remember about the original was that they’d been active before Mr. Wright had begun his legal career, though just before he’d lost his badge they’d made a resurgence of sorts. “As for what I’ve been doing, that’s simple: what all true Yatagarasu do! I steal the most valuable thing in the world, the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had only been a day since Apollo had used his work laptop to find out what he could about the Yatagarasu, but it had been a hell of a day at that. He tried to recall as much of it as he could, pushing his index finger into his temple as he thought. “Let’s see...from what I could find, you’ve been striking the same places as Mask☆DeMasque, taking important confidential information and leaking it to the public.” It was obviously still illegal, but Apollo could see how the thief saw it as stealing ‘the truth’, and how they could look at their crime in a moral light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right. It’s been hard, but I’ve managed to keep on the trail of my nemesis, and use their escapades as cover for my own adventures. It’s taken a lot of time, effort, and more than a little bit of magic to keep it all going, but I thought I might be able to find out their identity this time...” Their last words carried a sorrowful tone. Clearly, whoever this was hadn’t wanted a murder case to crop up in their wake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Apollo wonder something, though. “Hold on, did you...did you already successfully steal something? If so, what kind of ‘truth’ was it?” There was urgency in his voice. Depending on who they stole from, and what was stolen, the fragile peace Rayfa, Nahyuta, Amara, and Apollo had worked to build could be shattered in an instant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judging by the chuckle Apollo got in response, the thief thought his concern was funny. “Don’t worry your pretty head. I didn’t target your family, but instead took some things from a few snakes hiding in your grass. When I’m done deciphering it all, I’ll deliver it to your brother. I’m sure he’ll love to see who in the palace shouldn’t have the job they do now.” That didn’t completely soothe Apollo’s fears, but he had to grudgingly admit it would be nice to see how well the capital had been infiltrated by their enemies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was time to ask the more relevant question, though. Before Apollo could, however, Athena jumped in to ask it for him. “So what do you know about the case we’re investigating?” Out of the corner of his sharp eyes, Apollo saw Athena was playing with an earring idly, almost looking lost in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thief made an annoyed, grumbling sound. “Not as much as I’d like to. A little after 9 o’clock that night, I was on my way to the palace for my grand heist when I passed the traveling exhibit.” Apollo’s body tensed. Some actual testimony about that theft? “It’s the weirdest thing, but I saw the painting everyone’s all upset over melt into goo. At least, I think I did, I was pretty far away.” That...was confusing to hear. Especially since, based on what Apollo knew of the crime, the painting had already been stolen by that point. “Then, when I was in the palace, I can confirm seeing a few people there, though none of them saw me. There was that White Council guy, the fawning courtier, and the lady running the exhibition, in that order.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was certainly some new information. What was Anna Fanna doing in the palace, in the middle of the night? “Would you be willing to sign an affidavit to these facts?” The Yatagarasu recoiled at that, and Apollo quickly added, “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t make you sign your real name, your title would be fine. I just need something I might be able to use in court.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They seemed to consider that for a second, then acquiesced. “Okay, lawyer boy, you convinced me. Got some paper and a pen?” Apollo did, because of course he did, and as the Yatagarasu filled out what they’d told him on the notebook paper he’d lent, he had something else to tell them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can sign it while pretending to just be one person, if you want. I could understand not wanting everyone to know your secret.” Apollo couldn’t help but deliver the line with his arms crossed, a cocky smile on his face. The Yatagarasu froze, and Athena gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mein gott!” Athena whispered. “The Yatagarasu is a creature from Japanese mythology, a crow with three legs. So that means there are...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...three of them, that’s right,” Apollo said, finishing her sentence. “The symbol is what first got me thinking. Then, they claimed to use magic, but when we shook hands I didn’t feel anything like the zaps I’ve been getting when I touch a practitioner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence at that, before the Yatagarasu gave their reply. “That’s pretty circumstantial, don’t you think? Plus, what if I’m not a mortal being, they don’t give away their presence with a little jolt of electricity, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apollo actually hadn’t known that, but the rejoinder didn’t dissuade him from his conclusion. “True, but you’ve got a pretty distinctive voice, even to my untrained ear. I ran into you yesterday, when you were in need of directions. And, as I recall, you weren’t alone at the time, but traveling with two friends. I think the three of you together are the Yatagarasu.” That was where his train of thought had led him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a short pause, one that almost left Apollo doubting if he’d been completely wrong. Then, something changed in the Yatagarasu’s posture, and he could feel them beaming at him through the black face covering. “Nice one! It took Mr. Edgeworth a lot longer to figure that out with the first Yatagarasu.” The familiar name being dropped so casually took Apollo by surprise, and seconds later, from the darkness, two other figures wearing what looked like identical costumes appeared at the sides of the person he’d been speaking too. They reached up to pull off whatever hid their face from him, revealing herself to be the woman he’d seen the day before, with a cheerful disposition and wide grin. “The name’s Kay! I supply the master thief skills to the Yatagarasu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others were taking off their masks too. The woman to Kay’s left was the tallest, though they must have done something with the shoes of the others to equalize them out, to make them look indistinguishable at a glance. Her hair was still bright pink, but the lip piercing she’d worn the day before was absent. “I’m Molly, and I’m the team’s wizard. I’m great at making things disappear.” While not as energetic as Kay, Molly seemed to be warm in her own way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...” The third member of the Yatagarasu, now to the right of Kay, looked just as stoic as she had when Apollo had first met them. “Cass. I fight, when I have to.” At first blush, the idea she was the team’s muscle was surprising to Apollo. She’d seemed rather small, but that showed him for basing things on appearances. He was also starting to realize there was nothing necessarily abrasive about her stoicness, she just seemed to like keeping to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something else to Cass as well, something about how Athena reacted to seeing her and hearing her name. But whatever it was, it didn’t look like she was going to share it with Apollo, at least not then and there. But he had something else he wanted to ask. Facing Molly, he brought up, “We were talking with Harry Dresden just a few hours ago, and he was telling us about an apprentice he’d once had, someone who was great with illusions and hiding.” For a second, the girl looked like she’d try to deny it, so Apollo added, “He also said her name was Molly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It almost seemed as though Molly might still try to avoid being named as Harry’s apprentice, but just as she was opening her mouth to speak, Kay gave her a look and thumped her on the shoulder with one fist. Rolling her eyes as she rubbed the spot where she’d been hit, Molly admitted, “Yeah, okay, the big goof was my teacher.” She sucked in a breath, and it sounded like this was a topic she didn’t really enjoy discussing. “I haven’t seen him in years though...does he seem like he’s doing okay? He’s not getting himself nearly killed every other day, is he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apollo was going to tell her that yes, he absolutely was barely surviving from what he’d seen, but Athena covered his mouth with her hand and answered for him. “Oh, he seemed like he’s doing really well! He’s pretty fit for someone his age.” She withdrew her hand, but Apollo didn’t contradict her. Athena had better social skills than he did, so he’d take her lead if she thought that was the better course of action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly looked like she wanted to believe it, letting out a sigh of relief. “That’s good to hear, honestly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting back on topic, Apollo told her, “Our client, Queen Rayfa, has no memory of what happened to her on the night of the crime, and Harry could tell there was some kind of magic done to her mind. But he can’t tell what, though he thought someone with your skills could.” He could have left it there, the implication was clear, but Apollo decided to just come out and ask it. “Do you think you could get into Arctis Tor to see her, give us a second opinion?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Molly replied, flinching at the idea of what he was asking of her. “I’d love to help, but Winter and me...have a lot of history. Bad history. There’s no way I’d be let in without some kind of steep payment...I’d have to sneak in undetected.” Apollo sagged a little. He’d hoped someone might be able to help figure out that crucial piece of the puzzle, and Molly seemed like the perfect person for it. He was about to tell her it was okay, they’d figure it out, when Molly spoke up. “I’ll do it. Just let me know what cell she’s in, and I’ll find a way.” Apollo hadn’t expected that, and both he and Athena expressed their gratitude. “Thanks, but you’re still asking a lot of me. A favor from each of you sound like a fair trade?” They nodded, seeing no harm in that, and suddenly something felt like it clicked into place, something intangible that Apollo could nonetheless know with certainty had changed for him. He shivered. Freaking magic. “Cool. We’ve got work to do still, but I can meet you there in a few hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That taken care of, Apollo got the affidavits he needed, feeling a little more secure now. This case was starting to look solvable, now. Once they’d given him what he needed, the three Yatagarasu said their goodbyes, and disappeared into the darkness once more, seconds before it faded away, leaving Apollo and Athena standing in a normal alleyway once more. Checking their phones, that little encounter had eaten up more than half an hour of their time. And they had no clue where to go next while they waited for Molly. With no other ideas between them, they headed back to Apollo’s office.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>October 17th, 12:46pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Justice Law Offices</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was someone waiting for them when they got there. “...and then, Mr. Wright shouted ‘Objection!’ and pointed his finger,” Ahlbi was explaining to the guest, gesturing dramatically as he spoke. Harry Dresden was sitting in one of Apollo’s office chairs, and it was just a bit funny to see someone as tall and lanky as him bent into something like normal posture. Ahlbi turned to look at Apollo and Athena as they entered, stopped what he was doing before, and nervously explained, “Oh, Mr. Justice! I was just telling this visitor about how I met Mr. Wright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry, looking just above Apollo’s eyeline, raised an eyebrow. “Sounds to me like you’re a bit of a copycat, Perry Mason.” This wasn’t the first time Apollo had heard something like that, and he couldn’t stop himself from grinding his teeth behind closed lips, aggravated just a bit to be denigrated like that once more. “Don’t lose your cool man, I’m just messing with you,” Harry said, raising his hands palms up, in a show of surrender. “Trust me, if you ever met my mentor, you’d be saying the same things about me. How’s investigating been?” While he waited for Apollo to answer, he took a sip from a bottle of Kooba Cola, which Apollo guessed Ahlbi had given him before he’d entered. The kid did enjoy being polite to visitors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding not to share everything he’d learned just yet, partially out of wanting to keep Molly’s secret, Apollo just told him, “Not bad, but it could be better. We’re trying to piece together everything we can about the night of the crimes, so we can solve all of them before court tomorrow.” Then, he smiled. It was good fortune to run into Harry, since he was the last person Apollo had yet to hear from. “Can you tell us what you were doing that night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something in Harry’s face hardened a little at that. “What, you guys think I did it?” Rolling his eyes, Apollo shook his head. Of all the people in this case, Harry was probably the one he least suspected of being a thief. Whatever stormcloud had rolled over Harry’s face moved on, and he instead looked pensive. “Let’s see...I spent most of the day at the exhibit with Anna. She’d called me in after getting the calling card, and I’d been taking turns playing guard dog or detective, depending on what felt right. Then, around 8 or so, she and I went out on a dinner date, at her invitation.” A lot of people Apollo knew would have been blushing at talking about something like that, but Harry spoke of the event casually. It reminded him of Mr. Wright, when he was at his most mature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clasping her hands together, Athena was grinning at the guest. “Oh really? Why didn’t you say so sooner! How was it?” Apollo didn’t feel like that was necessarily relevant, but he wasn’t going to stop her from asking it either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That question did make Harry wince a little. “It was...okay? But as you get older, you get a good sense of who you’ve got something with, and who you don’t. We enjoy each other’s company, but it’s not going to go any further. I told her that after the dinner, and she seemed to take it pretty well.” Apollo wasn’t sure what ‘pretty well’ was on Harry’s barometer. Light sadness? Complete acceptance? Throwing a drink in his face? “Anyway, I checked on the painting around 9pm, got changed back into my wizard duds at my hotel room, dealt with an annoying traveling salesman, then went back to continue guard duty. But when I got there, the painting was gone. That was at something like 9:30.” That was how he’d been able to nail down Rayfa’s alibi in court on the first day, Apollo thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Athena looked like she was about to say something more revealing than Apollo would have wanted, but at a look from him she amended her reply to, “Oh, that’s really useful, Harry!” They were both thinking the same thing. The Yatagarasu, or as he later learned while getting the affidavits, Cass saw the painting in the exhibit melt into goo sometime a little after 9pm. They didn’t know what that meant, necessarily, but it did place the painting disappearing from the scene between Harry checking on it, and him leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he had to ask about that whole melting business, since it definitely seemed magical. But he had to do it without arousing Harry’s suspicions. Doing his best (and more than a little awkward) attempt at subterfuge, Apollo asked, “So, hypothetically, if we heard from a witness that they saw something melt into a puddle of goo, what would that mean, magically speaking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question definitely was making Harry think, “Uh, melting into goo? Like, what kind of goo are we talking about here? Slimer green, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ghostbusters 2</span>
  </em>
  <span> pink, what am I dealing with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apollo realized that was probably a good question, but his witness hadn’t given him much in the way of details, only that it was, well, goo. But then Apollo remembered: Harry had been looking that crime scene over on the day they first met, and he never mentioned anything about finding something strange where the painting had been. Hoping he was on the right track, Apollo hedged, “Something that doesn’t leave any traces behind?” He felt kind of silly even talking about the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, it looked like that had been the right question. Harry’s eyes lit up with recognition. “Yeah, that sounds like ectoplasm.” Neither Apollo nor Athena knew what to make of that information, so Harry explained. “Except in really rare circumstances, beings and objects from the Nevernever don’t actually show up in the real world. Instead, they build replicas of themselves with ectoplasm. When the energy keeping the stuff in that shape goes away, it dissolves back into slime, but it’s hard as hell to find traces of it even seconds later. It just evaporates into nothing.” Apollo and Athena shared a look. Magical objects, replacing an original? Harry didn’t miss what their eyes were doing. “You two want to share with the class?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Athena fielded that one. “We’d love to, but uh...” Apollo guessed she was looking for a good enough excuse beyond, ‘We don’t know if we should tell you’, before she settled on, “You never know who could be listening, right?” He seemed to accept that, though it did make Apollo feel just a little bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, keep your secrets. Maybe when you two explain it to me later, you can also tell me what ‘poggers’ is supposed to mean. Heard some teen say it at a Big Belly Burger last week, and now I can’t get it out of my head.” Then, Harry stood up and stretched. “Anyway, we should probably head back to Arctis Tor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was odd. “So early?” Apollo asked. “It’s not even close to evening yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That got a shrug from Harry. “It’s an order from the boss bitch herself. Apparently she’s doing something with folding the Nevernever for another scheme or...you know what, I barely understand it, I won’t try to explain it. To put it simply, even if we leave now, we’ll get to Arctis Tor with enough time to get a substandard amount of sleep pre-trial.” That was unexpected, but Apollo realized it did work in their favor. Hopefully, they’d get there around the same time as Molly. After Athena took a few seconds to load up her pockets with the snacks that hadn’t been pilfered by thieves, they headed out once more for the land of the Fae.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arctis Tor - Detention Room No. 32</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hadn’t been hard to shake Harry off once they’d gotten to the icy castle. Apparently, once someone gets up to his age, sleep becomes even more important. Or so he told them. As they entered Rayfa’s room, Apollo made sure to hold the door open for a few seconds longer than was strictly necessary, in the hopes it would help Molly enter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it turned out, that hadn’t been needed. Rayfa was sitting on the bed, and after the door closed Molly appeared from nowhere a few feet away from Rayfa. She was wearing the normal clothes Apollo had seen her in before rather than her thieving costume. It looked as though they’d been talking about something, but stopped when the door opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you beat us here?” Apollo asked, confused. “You said you wouldn’t be here for a few hours, and we left less than an hour after running into you.” By all accounts, it didn’t make sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly smiled at that, and there was something predatory in it that reminded Apollo starkly of her mentor. “Oh, that? I used a different Way here than him, avoided all that messy stuff the queen was doing.” It felt like she was pointedly avoiding Mab’s name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is all well and good,” Rayfa said, sitting up a little straighter on the bed and projecting her voice more, trying to sound more royal. “But shouldn’t you do what you came here to do, Molly?” Ah, Apollo thought, she’d already been filled in. That made things a lot easier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From an outside perspective, Molly’s mental check-up looked a lot like Harry’s. Yet, even to an amateur’s eye, there was something more sure to her movements as she did it, mixed with just a hint of reluctance. Did she not like looking into people’s heads for some reason?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The session lasted nearly half an hour, leaving Apollo and Athena to go over their notes together. Apollo was pretty sure he knew was getting to the heart of this mystery, and only needed a few more pieces to finish it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Molly opened her eyes, she looked very worried. “Stars and stones,” she muttered, shivering as she did so. Rayfa’s eyes stayed closed, still laying back on the bed, unconscious until Molly woke her up from the enchanted sleep. “Sorry, but it’s all bad news. First and foremost: I can’t recover the lost memories. They’re not blocked or hidden, they’re just plain gone.” The bottom fell out of Apollo’s stomach at that. He’d been really hoping they could get something back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of Athena’s hands had gone to her mouth, which was agape. “They’re just gone? She’s never going to know what happened to her?” For a second, Apollo wondered why she was so horrified by that idea. Then, he remembered her own history with distorted memories, and understood why something like this might hit her a little harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was clearly affecting Molly quite a bit as well. “Unless who or whatever stole them chooses to give the memories back, no. But there’s more.” Apollo braced himself for what was to come. “Before they wiped her memory, the culprit immobilized her and put her into a trance. From there, she was controlled like a puppet, losing memories of what she’d been through when the strings were cut.” That tracked with what Da’ra had said, Apollo thought. He’d witnessed Rayfa walking through the palace that night, carrying the stolen painting. “It was artfully done, too perfect to be a warlock. The creature that invaded her mind was some kind of Fae, though I can’t tell if it was Seelie, Unseelie, or Wyld. Regardless, it’s someone who can’t abide the touch of cold iron.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At those words, the final dots connected in Apollo’s mind. He wasn’t happy with the conclusion he’d reached, but at the very least, he could walk into the courtroom the next morning knowing who his real enemy was.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, the Court Record has gotten too big for end of chapter notes. So, you'll have to read it here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13582667/11/Turnabout-Sorcerers</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Trial Day Three, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> ???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arctis Tor - Courtroom</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Queen Rayfa Padma Khura’in, ruler of the Accords Nation of Khura’in, you stand accused. The White Court of Vampires has named you murderer of one of their own.” Apollo listened as Queen Mab, the powerful being he’d ever met or would ever meet, began that day’s court session. His back was straight, his posture firm, and his confidence...well, it could have been worse. “Normally, the punishment for this would be a simple wergild. However, you are protesting the charges. As you have had two trials thus far, we will give you one last trial to see whether you truly owe the vampires what they claim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a tension in the cold air of the courtroom. There was something in the air, some atmosphere of finality, that made everyone sure that there would be no fourth trial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the very least, Apollo could be glad that he’d saved Rayfa from a death sentence. A wergild (an archaic idea, long ago removed from most mortal courts, where a price is put on life itself) wasn’t an insignificant amount of money, but Khura’in could afford it. The bigger issue with a Guilty sentence would be what would come with it. Politically, it would be an admission of fault, the kind of thing Rayfa’s political enemies would love. They’d likely have to scale back their reforms, and the longer Ga’ran’s rot remained in the system, the longer it would fester, the more time they had to try and pull a coup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apollo had to win, again. Third time’s the charm, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is the prosecution ready?” Mab asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across the court from Apollo, Godot stood ready. He didn't even bear a glance at the court’s judge. His eyes, hidden though they were, had latched onto Apollo’s. “A sledgehammer doesn’t have to be asked if he’s ready to strike a spike or two.” Apollo scowled. Did everyone have to make fun of his hair?! The first mug of coffee for the day slid into Godot’s waiting hand. “I emerged from the deepest pit of hell with a purpose. Today’s the day to see it through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Godot took a sip of his coffee, grinning in that extremely self-satisfied way, Mab seemed to realize that was the best answer she’d get from him. “Very well. And you, defense?” Hmm. If Apollo was right, which he couldn’t be sure he was, it almost felt like Mab was getting a bit tired of Godot’s theatrics. Of course, Mab was too inhuman to really be sure of what she felt, at least for Apollo. He had the feeling his gift would be useless, should she ever take the stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the court’s eyes turned to the defense’s bench, Apollo projected confidence. Athena did as well, standing by his side, ready to finish the case once and for all. “The defense is ready, Your Majesty,” Apollo told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever set a world record, Injustice?” Godot asked, taking back control of the court the second Apollo had finished speaking. “Because I think we’re about to earn one right now...for the fastest Guilty verdict.” Still looking supremely smug, Godot took a sip of coffee before he said more. “This court has already explored this case thoroughly. Yesterday’s Not Guilty was only because of a technicality, nothing more. Unless Injustice can provide evidence to the contrary, I move for an immediate Guilty verdict.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Objection</b>
  <span>!” Apollo shouted, finger outstretched. He’d been afraid of that. If they didn’t get a chance to dig deeper in court, there was no way for them to win. Looking up to the one who was really in-charge of the trial, Apollo pleaded, “Your Majesty, the prosecution is relying on testimony and evidence presented in other trials. The defense would request they present it to the court once more, for it to be valid.” He knew it was a long shot. Apollo was arguing for sticking to procedure in a court that had so far done anything but.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something in the eyes of the Unseelie Queen let him know his tactic had failed before she even bothered to speak. “Objection overruled,” Mab replied in a cool voice. “This is not your mortal court. All present have sat through two trials, and I will not force them to sit and watch as you quibble over minor points. Does the defense have any serious objections to a verdict being delivered?” The gallery talked a lot at that, the sound far more terrifying than it was back home, since the ‘people’ in the stands weren’t human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While that tactic might have helped, Apollo tried not to sweat it’s loss. It hadn’t been his real aim in the first place. It always helped in bargaining if you let the other side shoot down your first idea, he knew. It made them think that your next idea was a compromise. “I do. The defense would like to consider how all these crimes connect. In order to solve the mystery at the heart of this trial, I ask that we go over things from the start once more, with fresh eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That just led to more grumbling from the audience, though this time it sounded distinctly unhappy. Did they think Apollo was just stalling for time? The thought made Apollo grin. Athena didn’t look as confident, but she was mirroring his smile anyway. He’d given her the run-down of what he thought he knew, and his plan, the night before. She wasn’t sure it would work, but she was there to support him regardless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Order.” As always, Mab didn’t have to do much to get the silence she wanted. Once the courtroom was as silent as a tomb, she arched an eyebrow in Apollo’s direction. A sharp stab of fear went through him, just from the effect of her direct and undivided attention. “Your request amuses me.” That was good, right? “That said, I am unsure anything would come of such an endeavor. Do you truly believe there is something to be gained from this path?” Perhaps too jerkily, Apollo nodded his head. “Very well. Prosecutor, tell us what you believe to be the full course of events.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something insulting about how Godot smiled, as he finished his first cup of coffee. Apollo was used to smug prosecutors, but there was something about Godot’s attitude, something about how superior the man seemed to feel, that grinded his gears. “If the greenhorn wants to try searching a swimming pool for pirate’s gold, I won’t stop him. The thief known as Mask☆DeMasque was really our victim, Ringo Raith. He got in good with the Khura’in Royal Family, as the defendant’s bodyguard, so he could use their political trips to other countries as a way to steal what he wanted. On the night of the murder, he’d just taken a painting from the Unseelie Traveling Exhibit, only to be killed by the pup he was supposed to be guarding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Objection!</b>
  <span>” This was the first step of the counterattack. Pulling out the cast file, looking through them to make a point, Apollo asked, “Prosecutor Godot, how do you know for sure that the victim was Mask☆DeMasque?” That got the court buzzing, and Apollo continued his questions, trying to sow as much doubt as he could. “He was found in the costume, that we know, but what about the other facts? This newest Mask☆DeMasque was known to have magical abilities, but do we know for sure that Ringo Raith had any talent in the magical arts? What other evidence ties him to these crimes? If the prosecutor is claiming that him being Mask☆DeMasque is a necessary element of his case, I would like to see him prove it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...ha!” The laugh came from the other side of the court like an old dog’s bark, cutting through the silence that came once Apollo’s questions had all been rattled out. “Sounds like Injustice is pushing his mentor’s methods a bit too far. Bombarding my case with questions doesn’t mean anything if you can’t answer them yourself. Does the defense have a better theory? Because right now, the only evidence that counts anymore says that Mask☆DeMasque has to be Ringo.” The dead prosecutor sounded so confident, which only made what Apollo was building to even better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After taking a deep breath, Apollo made the move that would either win him the case or lead to an immediate verdict. “The defense is not ready to name another suspect in the thefts as of yet. However, we do know a way to get more information regarding the true identity of the thief.” Apollo waited, savoring the fact the court was waiting to hear his next words. “The defense would like to hear the testimony of a witness, the newest victim of Mask☆DeMasque: Anna Fanna.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The defense seems to have something in mind,” Mab observed, as she turned her attention to Apollo’s opponent. “What are the prosecution’s thoughts on this? Is it possible to summon this witness in a timely manner?” Apollo froze where he stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apollo!” Athena hissed in his ear, looking just as tense as he felt. “If it takes too long to get Anna here, there’s no way they’ll let us call her!” He had missed this flaw in his plan. If this was a normal courtroom, it wouldn’t be hard to track down a witness and get them there in time. But this was another world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Godot was clearly savoring Apollo’s panic, but as he took a sip from his second cup so far, there was something else there that Apollo couldn’t place. “The prosecution expected this tactic,” Godot said, stunning Apollo. “That witness has already been prepared. Go ahead and talk to her, Injustice. Show me if you’re worthy of your legacy.” Still reeling from Godot just kind of...giving that to him, Apollo watched as Anna Fanna was led out by the Sidhe bailiff. Standing next to them, she looked even more plain and unassuming than usual. “Witness, please state your name and occupation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking around the room as though thoroughly terrified, Anna muttered, barely audible. “I-I’m curator at the Unseelie Traveling Exhibit, and I work as Anna Fanna.” It took her a moment to realize she’d gotten them mixed up, sputtering, “Oh, uh, um...” But Godot didn’t seem to care that she’d gotten them reversed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a moment to take a long sniff of his coffee, savoring the aroma. “Godot Blend #93, mild on the surface, but with depth for those with concerning palates.” Godot was looking at the witness, as if challenging her with that statement. “What depths are you hiding, timid little sheep?” Apollo was actually able to hear the sound of grinding teeth next to him, as Athena muttered something about harassment. “You were summoned here to answer some questions for the pointy-haired lawyer over there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realizing it was up to him to define what she was to say, Apollo cleared his throat and addressed Anna. “Ms. Fanna, all we’re asking for from you is a description of what happened with you on the night of the theft at your exhibit.” Apollo tried not to let any hints sneak by to her through his tone, doing everything he could to sound professional but kind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she had any idea as to what he was planning, she didn’t look like it. “I-I don’t think anyone besides you yourself know why you called me to the stand, Mr. Justice. In case it wasn’t made clear before, I’m t-the curator as the exhibit. Any good curator spends their nights with their work, if it’s under threat from a thief. I request to leave once my cross-examination is done, I don’t like it here at all...” She sounded scared, unsure of why she was there. Apollo knew many in the court were wondering that same thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Mab gave him permission to cross-examine, there was no need for digging around. Listening to her repeat what she’d already said, Apollo struck just as she implied that she spent the whole night at the museum. “</span>
  <b>Objection!</b>
  <span> Ms. Fanna, there are some problems with what you just said!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His shouting made Anna flinch, her arms recoiling away from him as though he was a monster himself. “W-w-what do you mean?” she asked, her voice quivering like a leaf barely attached to a tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking through his notes, Apollo decided to start with the lighter punch first. “We spoke with Mr. Dresden yesterday, and he told us you and the court’s resident wizard investigator spent that evening out on a date. Isn’t that correct?” The question made the witness blush, but she wasn’t the one who replied to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Objection!</b>
  <span>” Godot called out, mug in hand, his basso voice reverberating through the icy courtroom. “Injustice, that’s weak, even for you. The words of a wizard hold no weight if he isn’t at the stand saying them. Unless he put down his staff and grabbed a pen, signing an affidavit to all of that, it isn’t evidence.” Mab didn’t contradict him, so Apollo guessed she backed that argument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good. It was the support he needed for his real hit. Pulling out the piece of evidence that really mattered, Apollo explained, “You’re absolutely right, Prosecutor Godot. Luckily for me, I do have an affidavit here for you, from someone who saw this witness at the palace on the night of the crime.” That got people talking again. After all, that was the scene of the crime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unphased, Godot finished his cup of coffee before asking, “Interesting. Could someone pass it over here? I’m a bit curious to see who says this sheep was that far from her pen.” Apollo handed the document to the bailiff, who promptly brought it over to Godot. “...ha! A signed piece of testimony from the Yatagarasu. Injustice, you have more of Trite’s flair than I thought.” Now the court was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> starting to get loud. After all, the Yatagarasu had raised quite a bit of ire from the supernatural side of the world lately. “Now, I’m not saying I don’t trust the word of an outlaw who likes crows. But without corroboration, an affidavit isn’t worth the paper it’s written on. That’s one of my rules. Little sheep, is the thief lying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly on the spot, Anna’s voice hitched in her throat, and it took her a few seconds to put together something to say, her knobby shoulders jittering in fear. “Oh, uh, well...yes, it is true. I went on a date with Mr. Dresden that night, and I visited the palace. I’m sure you can see why I didn’t think that was relevant, though!” It sounded like Anna was scared people would blame her for leaving those details out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If the first testimony isn’t enough,” Godot said, smiling at the witness wolfishly. “Throw it out and order a second one. That’s another one of my rules.” A bell rang in Apollo’s head. Hadn’t he said that in one of Mr. Wright’s trials? “Bleat a bit more, tell us why you were there that night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna took a deep breath, and held it so long that Apollo started to get nervous that she was going to run out of air. She finally let it out, though, but she looked just as panicked as before. “You are right, I was there at the palace that night! Queen Mother Amara had wanted to talk to me about art. But a regular person doesn’t understand anything about magic. Faeries, vampires, wizards...Tell me, how am I supposed to help you solve this case?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There didn’t sound like there was a lot there to most people, but Apollo knew better. He felt his bracelet tighten as Anna spoke, shifting around on his wrist as his eyes registered something wrong with her body language. It was time once again to Perceive the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Defense,” Mab warned, before allowing the cross-examination to begin. “Thus far, you have found nothing of interest from this witness. Should this testimony pass with no further revelations, the trial will end.” It wasn’t as though Apollo expected anything else. This was an all-or-nothing gambit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Anna reiterated her testimony, Apollo rubbed his bracelet, waiting for the right moment to Focus. Then, he realized where it was, somewhere around when she was talking about magic. “But a...” she said, as the world around her disappeared, time slowing as all Apollo could see was her face. “...regular person...” she continued, and Apollo had lucked out. He didn’t have to look far to see what he needed. Just as she said ‘regular person’, the corners of her mouth pulled up into the hint of a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Gotcha!</b>
  <span>” Apollo shouted, ready to take this case by the horns. Grinning, his Focus lessened, zooming out from the witnesses face while still leaving her body the only thing he could see. “Is there something funny about ‘regular people’ Anna?” he asked, happy the opportunity had come to take the case where it had to go for him to win.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For just a second, Anna stood still. In that moment, Apollo saw something like fire in her eyes. The next moment, however, she was reeling back, looking hurt. “M-Mr. Justice? W-what are you saying?” It was almost enough to actually make Apollo sympathetic for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he’d seen too many witnesses who seemed innocent turn out to hide deadly secrets to just trust that she was as meek as she acted. “Yesterday, when I was talking to you at the exhibit, you made a big deal about your door shutting behind you, and I never saw you touch the </span>
  <b>iron</b>
  <span> doorknob. In fact, you made a point to fill your hands before I left, and asked me to open it for you.” The glasses on Anna’s face looked like they were about to fall off from how hard she was trembling. “I haven’t known about the magical world for very long, but I know for a fact there’s one kind of creature that can’t touch iron. I think...you’re a member of the Fae!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Distantly, as though the audience was a mile away, Apollo could barely hear their gasps of shock. “A-a Fae?” Anna sputtered, sounding shocked. Had her hair becoming even frizzier, somehow more unkempt? “Me? I think that’s a b-bit of a stretch, just from seeing me do that...” With every word Anna spoke, she withdrew behind the stand more, as if trying to hide from Apollo’s questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re correct, but there is an easy way to test if I’m right.” Reaching up to his lapel, Apollo took off his badge, the sign of who he was as an attorney, and held it out to the witness. Her eyes went wide, magnified even more by the glasses that were barely hanging onto the edge of her nose. “Most people don’t know this, but under the gold plating, a California Attorney’s Badge is made of iron! And what do you know, the back is starting to flake off a little.” Turning it around to show Anna, there was a spot where the outside had broken away, revealing something grey underneath. “If you’re really not a Fae, then catch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Anna could properly react, Apollo tossed his badge at her. Faster than any human could possibly move, Anna ran from the witness stand, running to try and escape the courtroom. But the bailiffs were inhuman themselves, easily able to stop and restrain her, forcing her back to the stand, though she still moved as far away as she could from the badge on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the effects of his bracelet began to fade, and the world of the court returned completely, Apollo realized something. It was the quietest courtroom he’d ever heard. It wasn’t just empty of sound, it was almost as though an oppressive anti-sound had filled the air. Everyone was looking at Anna, how she’d just moved, and they all knew what they’d seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, an ethereal sound came from above them all. So beautiful, it was music. So terrifying, it would reverberate in Apollo’s nightmares for years to come. Mab, with a hand over her mouth, was giggling. Then, looking down at Apollo with a smile, she said, “Excellently played, truesight defender.” Then, looking back at Anna, she commanded, “We will take a short recess, so that this witness’s true identity can be properly established.” She slammed the gavel, harder than he had at any point thus far in the trial, and everyone began to file out of the court.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before leaving for the lobby, Apollo made sure to head over to the witness stand to pick up his badge, putting it back into his lapel. “I had no idea our badges are actually iron!” Athena whispered to him, looking at her own badge in stunned silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keeping his voice low, Apollo tried not to sound as stressed as he felt. “They aren’t, they’re silver.” That got a gasp from his ex-coworker. He understood why. This wasn’t the type of thing people expected from him. It wasn’t something he expected from himself. “I don’t like it either, but it was the only way forward I could see. Remember, Athena. We’re surrounded by Faeries. We’re in their home. I had to take hold of one of the only advantages we have on them.” Feeling like a hypocrite, Apollo let Athena finish his point for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can lie.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once again, you'll have to check out the chapter on the net to see my Court Record, since the character limit on here is so strict. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13582667/12/Turnabout-Sorcerers</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Trial Day Three, Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>???</p><p>Arctis Tor - Defendant Lobby(?)</p><p> </p><p>“...” Apollo was sitting on the couch, his eyes locked on his evidence, going through it again and again to try and find any clues that might help them in the coming final contest. Rayfa sat next to him, just as silent, her eyes on the ground. If Apollo hadn’t had his mind focused on trying to find a way to win, he would have tried to cheer her up.</p><p>A few feet away, Athena was pacing while Nahyuta stood, looking composed. That facade dropped the second the door opened and Harry stalked into the room, his long legs covering the distance from the door to the others quickly. “Where have you been, wizard?” The prosecutor’s voice wasn’t outright hostile, but it removed any chance the others could think he was actually calm.</p><p>Perhaps someone else would have been intimidated by the tall attorney’s attention, but Harry Dresden had almost an entire foot in height over Nahyuta, and the inability to show respect to almost anyone. “I’ve been saving your ass, O Holy Monk of the Filed Lawsuit,” Harry said, and it was only then that Apollo noticed in his peripheral vision that he was hurt. In addition to the wounds they’d seen him with before, now he was limping badly, a chunk of his jeans torn off near one knee to reveal an open wound underneath, and a gash on his forehead was bleeding into an eye.</p><p>Athena stopped her pacing, rushing over to Harry to look over his wounds. “Estrellas y piedras, Harry!” She pulled out a handkerchief from a jacket pocket, reaching up on her tip-toes to dab away some of the blood on his face. “Hold this on your forehead, the pressure should help.”</p><p>He did as she asked, though seemed to see something funny in it as well. “Appreciated, but I feel the need to point out I’m more than twice your age and have been in worse shape than this more times than I can count.”</p><p>“What happened?” Nahyuta asked, looking Harry’s body over with his stoic mask on. “You should speak to a guard, they can arrange a medic for you.” Apollo smiled. Nahyuta liked to act aloof, but he still couldn’t help, well, helping.</p><p>Harry let out a bark of laughter. “The day I let the Winter Court treat my injuries again is the day I die for the third time, and it’ll be because they killed me.” Everyone there, Rayfa included, paused to consider what he meant by having already died twice, but Harry just kept talking, as he was want to do. “As for who did this to me, you can thank a couple trolls who ambushed me coming here.” Then he reached into his duster, pulling out a thin file, and handed it over to Apollo. “After what we talked about yesterday, I realized you could need this. The fact I was attacked bringing it to you might be a sign of how badly someone didn’t want you to have it, or it could be my bad luck.” From what Apollo had seen of Harry in the last few days, the latter might be more likely.</p><p>With some new evidence to look at, Apollo set aside what he’d been working on and flipped through the file. “What’s that?” Athena asked, trying to read it upside down while leaning over Apollo.</p><p>“It’s a report on the previous Mask☆DeMasques, or at least as much as is publicly available about them. The Horned Avenger here said he wanted to dig deep into the background for this case, so I thought this might help.” Harry’s explanation matched what Apollo was looking at, but he didn’t reply. “Uh, is he okay?”</p><p>“My dear brother tends towards overfocusing when he encounters difficult problems,” Nahyuta explained, humor in his voice. “We had to be homeschooled together, and even back then he’d frequently shut down while studying for a test.” Those words brought up fond memories, but Apollo filed those away for later. It was time to read.</p><p>The first Mask☆DeMasque was Ron DeLite, a former security guard who invented the character himself. After his first heist, he was blackmailed and assisted by Luke Atmey. That same man then was the one to commit the fifth heist, using it as part of a plan to frame DeLite for a murder. This was the only previous Mask☆DeMasque that Apollo really knew about, as Ron DeLite had been defended for all his crimes by Phoenix Wright.</p><p>“Oh, Harry, did we tell you we ran into your apprentice?” The wizard suddenly started choking. Apollo wondered if it was the best idea to bring that up, but didn’t speak up about it either.</p><p>The second Mask☆DeMasque was Ka-Shi Nou, though his crimes weren’t nearly of the same caliber as the first. After four fairly unremarkable but successful thefts, he was hired to steal an important statue from an embassy. However, someone killed him in the process.</p><p>It took a while for Harry to say anything back. Clearly, he hadn’t expected to hear that. “Is she doing okay?” Apollo remembered what Molly had asked when they said they knew Harry, and thought the symmetry was pretty sweet.</p><p>The third Mask☆DeMasque was never identified, and never caught. Their targets weren’t as lofty as the first’s nor as lowly as the second’s, instead all targeting different members of the same wealthy family. During the fifth heist, the thief was spotted at the scene and escaped without their quarry. They were never heard from again.</p><p>It seemed like Athena had to think about how to respond to the question. “Yeah, she’s running with an...interesting crowd?” Apollo agreed with her choice not to mention his apprentice was now a member of a world-famous thieving trio. “Oh, she mentioned something about not being welcome here in Arctis Tor, do you know why that is?”</p><p>The fourth Mask☆DeMasque was caught just a year before Apollo’s career started. Currently the only one to be successfully sentenced for their crimes, Maria Lamb was the first confirmed woman to be Mask☆DeMasque. Her thefts were all of famous paintings, and she was only caught on her fifth heist because she’d been betrayed by her partner-in-crime Lotta Hart.</p><p>“Hell’s bells...” Harry muttered, scratching his head. “To simplify things, a lot, Molly used to be one of Winter’s Queens? But she isn’t anymore?” That earned him stares from everyone, even Apollo. Shrugging with his narrow shoulders, Harry just said, “I know it’s confusing. She got the Mantle of the Winter Lady out of nowhere, then she found a way to transfer it to someone else.”</p><p>Turning his attention back to the file, flipping back and forth between the pages, Apollo noticed a connection. Something about the number five...Bringing out his report on the newest Mask☆DeMasque, he realized the pattern still held. What that meant, though, he didn’t know for sure.</p><p>“A ‘mantle’?” Athena asked, tapping a finger to her chin. “What is that, exactly?”</p><p>Now listening very intently to the conversation, Apollo got out his pamphlet about magic, which already had numerous notes scribbled on it, and prepared to take another.</p><p>To everyone’s surprise, it was Nahyuta who answered the question. “A Mantle is a transferable identity that comes with various abilities and restrictions. They’re created, most often, when large groups of people all recognize an entity as existing, even just in people’s minds. Assuming the Mantle grants the strengths normally attributed to that figure, but also applies any penalties that people associate with the legend behind it.”</p><p>Not that Apollo didn’t trust his brother, but he waited for Harry to confirm or deny that before actually writing it down. “Damn, that’s not a bad way of explaining it,” Harry grudgingly admitted. “They can empower mortals, but they can also be used by immortals as a way to live on in new faces.” Another bit of magical info that Apollo saved in his Court Record. There was no telling what would or wouldn’t prove useful in the upcoming encounter.</p><p>Suddenly looking rather downtrodden, Athena asked Harry, “Did you hear about what we just learned in court? About Anna Fanna?” Her question reminded Apollo of the bond those two had shared, they’d even gone out on a date.</p><p>Harry seemed to take it remarkably well. “What, that she’s a naiad? Yeah, I already knew.” It didn’t take long for the wizard to realize everyone else in the room was glaring at him. “Sorry, but that was something you had to learn on your own. My hands were kind of tied.” When he said those last words, his eyes were on Athena, who seemed to understand what he meant, even if Apollo didn’t.</p><p>For the first time in the conversation, Apollo decided to speak up. “What can you tell me about naiads?” The word was vaguely familiar, but despite his name Apollo didn’t study a lot of Greek mythology.</p><p>“Keep in mind I’m not a walking Fae encyclopedia,” Harry said first, letting Apollo know not to necessarily take any of what he said next as gospel. “But since I knew walking into the situation what she is, I was able to do some research ahead of time. You know dryads right, they’re like tree people? Well naiads are that but for rivers and streams and stuff like that. A really famous one would be someone like the Lady of the Lake, but Anna is nowhere near that powerful.” Oh good, Apollo thought, there was no risk of her distributing swords as a system of governance.</p><p>Apollo was taking notes as Harry spoke, adding it to Anna’s profile. “With magic, running water is something that grounds it, they’re a strong barrier. So because of that, naiads usually have pretty strong defensive magic, they can put up shields that would put mine to shame. As you’d expect, their water magic is damn good, but Anna’s of the Summer Court, so she can dip into fire when she needs it too. Rivers also have connections to the mind, so mental magic, and the idea of washing things off, so ripping enchantments apart. A big thing though is that, unlike a Sidhe, she doesn’t have enough extra juice to be sharing her magic with other people. Since she’s a Fae, she also can’t cross thresholds or empowered magic circles by herself.”</p><p>“The trial is ready to resume,” one of the guards said, looking directly at Apollo. “Return to your position, immediately.” With a long, slow breath, Apollo collected his evidence, collected himself, and collected his resolve. This was going to work. He could do this. He was fine.</p><hr/><p>???</p><p>Arctis Tor - Courtroom</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for everyone to get back to their places. It wasn’t wise to make Mab wait, after all.</p><p>“The trial will now reconvene,” she announced. Then she, as well as the rest of the court, looked toward the witness stand. Anna Fanna still stood there, looking largely the same as she had before. Same frizzy auburn hair, same slightly crumpled business suit, same magnified eyes hiding behind thick glasses lenses. But her posture was different. She was looking serious. “Witness, would you care to tell the court your name once more?”</p><p>A touch of humor played at the corners of the witness’s lips. “I suppose there’s no point in hiding it any longer. My name is Thes, and I am a naiad of the Seelie Court.” As she spoke, the glamour she’d hidden under disappeared. Hair that once looked so untamed it seemed as though it had never seen a brush before smoothed into locks that ran down her shoulders like running water. Skin that looked all too pasty and human became perfectly beautiful, unmarred by mortality. Her clothes were no longer made of cloth, but running water that seemed to slowly circle her entire body, obscuring her flesh under peaceful streams.</p><p>“...ha! A devil’s bluff has revealed a neptunian siren.” A new cup of coffee slid down the prosecutor’s bench into Godot’s waiting hand, and after a sip he gestured the mug at the witness. “Now I’ve got to wonder, why this she-wolf came here bleating like a sheep to begin with.” Remove the poetic nonsense, and Apollo knew what he was asking, what everyone in court was wondering: Why was Thes pretending to be a human?</p><p>The faerie seemed to consider the question, and Apollo was ready to see a new side of her. After all, by this stage, most witnesses in her situation were ready to show their real selves, and they had never physically transformed as much as she did. Instead, he had to watch as all that poise and grace disappeared, and Thes shrank in on herself, arms crossed, her inhumanly beautiful face twisted in fear. “I never lied! I can’t! I just...said that I worked as ‘Anna Fanna’, and anyway! You called me here as her, not as myself!”</p><p>Apollo Justice slumped forward on his bench, hair horns drooped over as beads of sweet slid down his face. Next to him, Athena was looking similarly exasperated. As it turned out, ‘Anna Fanna’ hadn’t been that far from who she really was. Still, Apollo straightened up and jumped into the conversation. “<b>Objection!</b> Witness, that excuse won’t work! You’ve hid something major from the court, and the defense wants to hear your testimony as to why!” Just like before, Thes shrank back from Apollo’s words, as if afraid they could physically hurt her.</p><p>“‘Something major,’ Injustice? I don’t know about all that.” Godot was grinning, so confident even as the trial began to approach the end. Apollo felt a primal desire to wipe that dumb look off his face. “Anyway, go ahead, you can have another testimony.” He sipped at his coffee. “It won’t do you any good.”</p><p>Thes took a breath, then gave her testimony. “What Mr. Justice said before is right, I’m not human. But, that doesn’t change the rest of my testimony, not really!” Apollo stood there, waiting for her to continue...but she didn’t.</p><p>“I-is that it?” he asked, once again starting to sweat.</p><p>Looking sheepish, Thes hid behind her hair and murmured, “...yes...”</p><p>From above them all, Mab spoke up, her voice showing amusement once more. “You are the one who has pushed the trial in this direction, defender. Cross-examine the witness if you’d like, but remember that a failure to find anything noteworthy will end this trial.” Apollo wasn’t about to forget that.</p><p>“Apollo!” Athena called out, trying to throw in some advice before Thes started reciting her testimony again. “Faeries can’t lie, so that means being vague and avoiding your questions is the only way for her to avoid telling the truth! If she isn’t saying what you need, you’ll have to corner her into it.”</p><p>It wasn’t bad advice, but Apollo had to add, “Yeah, and she’s been ‘not able to lie’ since long before even Mr. Godot was born. This isn’t going to be easy, no matter how I try to approach it.”</p><p>The cross-examination began in proper, and Apollo let her say the first statement without jumping in. There was no point in digging there, at least not yet. With the only other statement, Apollo shouted, “<b>Hold it!</b>” Everyone was looking at him. Good. Even if he had no real plan yet, years at Mr. Wright’s office had improved his bluffing ability. Standing tall (well, as tall as Apollo could get), he crossed his arms and smirked at his target. “What kind of testimony is that, Ms. Thes?”</p><p>Scooting a little to the opposite side of the court from where Apollo stood, Thes didn’t seem to know how to answer the question. “Um, I, well...”</p><p>He wasn’t going to let her keep waffling. “That statement is far too vague! What do you mean that this revelation of your true nature ‘doesn’t change’ your testimony?!”</p><p>The heat from those verbal attacks sent Thes reeling again, her mouth sputtering as she tried to find something to say. Luckily for her, someone else jumped in. “<b>Objection!</b>” Godot’s baritone voice got her to stop trying to reply, leaving everyone to look at the mask-wearing, coffee-drinking prosecutor as he continued pausing for dramatic effect. “That’s no way to talk to a lady, Injustice, even if she isn’t human. If you think her testimony is too vague, you’ll have to be more specific in what you want from her.”</p><p>That was what Apollo had been hoping wouldn’t happen, it would have been better to force Thes to flounder until she said something she couldn’t take back, but he’d have to roll with the punch regardless. “Alright then, how about your job? Is it normal for a Faerie to be hiding out among humans, working at a traveling art exhibit? Especially one which has artwork of the other court’s queen?” That detail hadn’t been mentioned in court before, and the gallery clearly found the news that a Seelie fae was handling a portrait of Mab scandalous.</p><p>As if it would help her avoid the question in some way, Thes had grabbed long handfuls of her hair and was holding them in front of her face as a shield. “Well, no, it’s not exactly normal, but...”</p><p>“The defender raises an interesting point. Witness, add your response to his questions to your testimony.” Mab’s command was delivered with a tone that brooked no argument.</p><p>Looking more scared than Apollo had ever seen her before, even when she’d thought he threw iron at her, Thes mumbled her way through some new additions to her testimony. “The Unseelie Traveling Exhibit is a mortal company run indirectly by Queen Mab. I was commanded to craft a mortal disguise and be hired there so that I could keep an eye on it, but I have always loved art anyway. Can I go now? Shouldn’t you be trying to find the killer?”</p><p>There was more meat to her testimony now, as she started from the top, but that wasn’t what got Apollo interested. As she’d added to it, his bracelet had reacted. It was time to watch her testimony carefully. He focused on her, narrowing his vision, as she continued to talk. “...mortal company...” Nothing in her face, or her hair, so Apollo looked lower. “...disguise and be hired...” No signs of any tics in her arms, her hands...Apollo was running out of the usual targets, and started just scanning her entire body. “...find the killer?” There!</p><p>“<b>Gotcha!</b>” The thing he’d been looking for was in her dress, of all things. When she talked about finding the killer, the water stopped flowing smoothly, forming whirlpools and looping currents that looked like they’d pull a lone swimmer under the depths. “Ms. Thes, I wanted to compliment you on your dress. I’ve never seen anything like it.”</p><p>The complement seemed to bring her a little out of the shell she was starting to hide in. Still, she looked at Apollo suspiciously, as though she was scared smiling would be a fatal mistake. “Y-yes, well, you’re a mortal...it’s really nothing special...but I’m glad you think it fits me well. It’s made from the waters of my home, the Bethesda Fountain, and the water moves to fit my emotions.” That was exactly the kind of thing that Apollo needed to hear.</p><p>Taking a small breath to prepare him for what was to come next, Apollo prepared for his attack. “It does? That’s very interesting...especially because the second you mentioned that I should be trying to find the killer, the calm waters in your dress become rougher, more dangerous. Why would that be, I wonder?” It felt like a gamble, letting her answer the question, but Apollo didn’t want to monopolize the conversation too much. Fae or not, Thes didn’t seem particularly gifted at subterfuge.</p><p>“Oh, um, this is all so nerve-wracking, it’s quite scary having to stand here...” It was an excuse, but one Apollo could easily talk around.</p><p>His eyes were still focussed on Thes, the rest of the world didn’t matter. “That’s true...especially considering you’re the real killer of Ringo Raith.” It had been his guess for a long time. He might as well get it out there.</p><p>“What?!” Thes gasped, looking shocked. “B-but there hasn’t been any evidence in this trial that connects me to his death!” Wasn’t that a telling response? Not ‘No, I didn’t kill him’ or ‘That’s not true’.</p><p>In a way, her reply only confirmed what he’d suspected. The rest of the world was starting to come back, but before it fully had, Apollo was already prepared. Pointing at the witness, Apollo shouted, “Your Honor, the witness’s statement has not been entered into the testimony, and I would like it added immediately.”</p><p>There was something overwhelmingly predatory in Queen Mab’s gaze as she looked down at the witness. “Request granted.”</p><p>With no other choice left to her, Thes resumed her testimony, this time including a statement about how there was no evidence thus far that connected her to the murder. Which was what Apollo had been trying to get her to claim this entire time. “<b>Objection!</b>” Pulling out a piece of evidence no one but he and Athena had yet seen, Apollo was ready to really get to work. “It’s time I brought a matter to the court’s attention. Investigating the various crimes for these trials has been rather difficult for the defense because our client isn’t able to tell us anything. You see, she has no memory of the night of the murder.”</p><p>From across the courtroom, as Apollo expected, there was a laugh to answer him. “...ha!” A new cup of coffee came to Godot’s waiting palm, ready for him to take a sniff of it’s aroma before he said anything else. “Trapped mares will buck and run to escape a trap, Injustice. Is there any reason the court should pay her whinnying any mind?” It had not missed Apollo’s attention that Godot kept referring to women as different kinds of animals, and it was really rubbing him the wrong way.</p><p>But that was something to argue with him about another time. Gesturing to the paper he’d pulled from his Court Record, Apollo explained. “Prosecutor Godot, this isn’t something I’d bring to court on the word of my defendant alone. I had an expert in mental magic examine Queen Rayfa’s mind, and they found that it had been heavily tampered with. All memories of the night of the murder were removed completely, and there had been a portion of that evening where she’d been controlled like a puppet!”</p><p>Rather than immediately replying, Godot took a long sip of his coffee first. “I thought Godot Blend No. 32 was hard to swallow, but I think your claim will give it a run for its money. Why exactly should this court accept the testimony of a witness you refuse to even name?” Unlike with the affidavit, there was little chance that the witness would confirm Apollo’s point for him this time.</p><p>Luckily, Molly had thought of that. “Your Majesty,” Apollo said, looking up at the judge. “If you could please look closely at this evidence, the expert in question believed you would be able to validate it for the court.” Now that Apollo knew that Molly had once been Mab’s right hand woman, it made more sense as to why she’d given Apollo that instruction.</p><p>That didn’t mean that Apollo was ready for the fact that one second Mab was up in her judge’s seat, and the next she was standing directly in front of him, on the other side of the defense’s bench. Both he and Athena did their best not to flinch too much, though. Their instincts knew damn well how dangerous Mab was, and recoiling in front of a predator at the top of the food chain was a good way to die.</p><p>“...” The Queen of Air and Darkness considered the report in its entirety, including the little message at the bottom for Mab which simply read, ‘Hope your schemes are going well, from Molly’. After a few seconds of looking at it, the judge tutted and said, “What <em> does </em> she think she’s doing?” Then, just as soon as she appeared, she disappeared, returning to her traditional place in the court. “The court accepts this report as valid evidence, prosecutor.”</p><p>Even though Godot was still smiling, Apollo could tell he wasn’t happy to hear that. “What’s the point then, Injustice? How does your evidence have anything to do with this witness or her testimony?”</p><p>For a second, Apollo almost felt bad for the prosecutor. Almost being the operative word there. “I didn’t tell the court about one other fact from this report: the expert was able to identify that the one who affected the defendant’s mind was no mortal wizard, but a creature of Faerie.” Apollo took a second to pause thoughtfully, before saying, “I actually learned earlier today that naiads are actually quite good at mental magic. Isn’t that interesting?”</p><p>It didn’t look as though Thes was going to respond to that, she was cowering behind the witness stand. Which meant that Godot was on his own to fend off Apollo’s theory. With any other prosecutor, Apollo probably would have felt good about that. But he’d read about how Godot acted when cornered. This trial wasn’t over yet. Smiling from across the courtroom, Godot seemed completely at ease. “Interesting? Sure.” He sipped at his coffee. “But ‘interesting’ doesn’t get your client free.</p><p>“Let me make it clear what you’ve proven so far, Injustice: This witness was at the palace that night; She pretended to be a human being; It’s possible she was the one who did some mental mojo on your defendant.” Apollo tried not to let his doubt show. Godot, frustratingly, had a point. “You’re fixing to paint the she-wolf as the killer. It’s an old trick, one I know all too well.” He wasn’t wrong. “Tell you what though, let’s pretend you’re right. What does it mean? Why’d she play puppetmaster and amnesia-giver?”</p><p>“It would be prudent to provide evidence for your claim as well, defender,” Mab reminded Apollo, though she still seemed quite interested, as though she were watching a sport.</p><p>Was that part of why she’d allowed the trial? Entertainment?</p><p>Better make it a show, then. From Apollo’s side, Athena gave some advice. “Okay, so, we know they did something to Rayfa, we just need to prove what and why! Is there anything we can specifically point to, that would make it obvious she was being controlled?”</p><p>Looking through the evidence and the profiles in the Court Record, Apollo quickly racked his brain, thinking back over everything they’d seen thus far.</p><p>Then his eyes caught something, and he knew he had it. “Of course, Your Majesty,” Apollo announced to the court, arms crossed and a confident smile on his face. Pulling out a previous witnesses profile and the photo of a piece of evidence, Apollo knew where to go. “I ask the court to remember the testimony of Da’ra T’ee Ka’ash. I know it’s been some time since the scorpion plagued the court, but there was one part of his testimony that was very important: He saw the defendant carrying the stolen portrait, which was later found in her bedroom!”</p><p>The court was quiet, and Apollo could hear the silent question, ‘So what?’ Of course, it didn’t remain silent for long. “So what?” Godot asked, unperturbed by Apollo’s argument thus far.</p><p>Which just made Apollo all the more happy to explain. “The court has yet to really examine the strangeness of my defendant’s actions that night. Godot, you have claimed that after killing the victim, my client took the painting he had stolen back to her room. Why? You expect a teenage girl to have murdered a man, taken a painting in the process, and calmly taken it back to her room to put under her bed? No rational person would act that way! Not unless...she wasn’t under her own control! Queen Rayfa took that painting back to her room because the witness made her do it!” That got the audience talking, now that they understood where Apollo was going with this.</p><p>“And what about the missing memories?” Godot asked. “Do you have a convenient explanation for those as well?”</p><p>“Rayfa had gone to that room to study magic, but it ended up being the crime scene of a murder! The real killer took her memories of the incident because it would have implicated her in the crime!”</p><p>Having just finished another mug of coffee, Godot waited for a new one to come to him, drawing out his response in the process. “So you keep saying. But calling someone a killer over and over again doesn’t make them one, Injustice.” Godot took a sip from his coffee, though Apollo’s sharp eyes caught a hint of a recoil from the action. Was that blend too bitter even for him? “You’ve supported your claim that she’s the one who whammied your client, fine. But that isn’t proof that she’s the real killer.”</p><p>Athena groaned. “I hate it when they do that! We already know she’s been lying, and she mind controlled someone! She’s obviously the bad guy!”</p><p>Apollo didn’t disagree, but he didn’t have time to complain. “We’ll just have to connect the dots,” he muttered, before raising his voice to address the court once more. “I trust the court remembers the traces of explosive residue found at the scene.” Judging by how they talked when he pulled out the baggie with the glass shard on it, they definitely did. “It was the real cause of death for the victim, and the defense’s argument was that it was contained using a magical barrier.” Looking directly at the witness, who refused to meet Apollo’s gaze, he asked, “Naiads are quite good at protective magic, isn’t that right?” Thes didn’t say anything, but she did nod her head.</p><p>“...ha!” Godot exclaimed. “It feels like your case is a bit short on evidence, Injustice. You’ve made clear it’s <em> possible </em> she’s the killer, but that isn’t the same thing as proving she did it.”</p><p>Oh, that was exactly the kind of thing Apollo was hoping he’d say. “You’re not wrong, Prosecutor Godot. But let’s think this through: What is more likely? That my defendant, a teenage girl barely trained in her magical powers roasted a vampire to death using a chemical fire accelerant, then took a stolen painting back to her room, with no explanation for how a faerie invaded her mind? Or that this witness killed the victim with magic we <em> know </em> she has access to, then manipulated Queen Rayfa’s mind to implicate her in the crime? They’re both possible. But I think the prosecution’s argument isn’t nearly as strong.” It wasn’t very Mr. Wright, Apollo reflected, but it was what he had. As the time he’d spent in Khura’in had made clear to him, not every case could be won with obvious contradictions and convenient evidence. Sometimes arguments were just as important.</p><p>Something changed in that moment, on Godot’s face. He was still grinning, teeth bared, but was it wider? Had it faltered? Even Apollo’s eyes couldn’t quite tell. “That’s new,” is what Apollo is pretty sure Godot said, though it was quiet enough that he couldn’t be sure. More clearly, Godot said, “You’re forgetting one thing: motive. The victim was a man who knew what he wanted, and the Queen the type of spirited mare who would buck at a touch. But what about the she-wolf? Why would she bite?”</p><p>That...was an avenue Apollo hadn’t really thought through. He knew where Godot probably wanted him to go. Thes was a victim of Mask☆DeMasque, so if Ringo was the criminal, it would give her a motive.</p><p>But Apollo had already made clear he thought there was more to it than that. And what if Godot had something up his sleeve there, some hidden dagger waiting for the right weak spot?</p><p>No, he had to take a different route. The one that felt right. “I feel as though the answer is obvious, Prosecutor,” Apollo said, trying to bluff up some surety that he didn’t necessarily feel. Why <em> did </em> Thes kill him? Did they have some tordid past? Was it self-defence? Or... “This witness was summoned because I called into question the true identity of the famous thief, Mask☆DeMasque. But that assumes that only one person was responsible for those crimes.</p><p>“Let’s look at all the crimes committed by the fifth Mask☆DeMasque, shall we?” Apollo pulled out the file, ready to go one by one down it. “The first victim was a member of the White Council of Wizards. The second, the Jade Court. The third, a Dragon. The fourth, the Fomor. And the fifth target was a painting of our very own judge, the leader of the Unseelie Fae.” He paused, letting those names sink in for everyone there. “Isn’t it interesting that there are two supernatural powers that didn’t get stolen from? Ringo Raith was a member of the White Court, so of course they weren’t touched, and...”</p><p>“...the Summer Court of Faerie wasn’t hit either,” Godot finished, no longer smiling. In fact, he was scowling like he’d taken a bite out of a lemon.</p><p>That sight definitely added some pep to Apollo’s step. Athena looked energized too, smashing one fist into her other hand’s open palm, smiling savagely. “Of course! They were in it together! Ringo went everywhere Queen Rayfa did, making it easy to frame her and travel where they needed to go, and Thes’s art connections and magical abilities made crimes possible!”</p><p>A voice Apollo hadn’t expected to hear piped up, as it’s owner peaked up over the top of the witness stand. “Um...I hate to interrupt...but I’ve never worn the Mask☆DeMasque costume. I’m not Mask☆DeMasque.” At first, Apollo was ready to ignore that, it was just the real criminal trying to hide their guilt.</p><p>But then he remembered what she was, just as the court started erupting into conversation in the gallery.</p><p>Thes was a Faerie. She...couldn’t lie.</p><p>“Uh oh,” came out in stereo, out of Apollo and Athena’s mouths at the same time.</p><p>And of course, Godot was gloating. Finishing off the cup he had, Godot said, “I’ve always felt Godot Blend No. 234 was the most bitter thing on this forsaken planet. But it looks like I was wrong.” The smile was back, in full force. “Because you’ve just been given quite the bitter pill to swallow, Injustice.”</p><p>He was right, Apollo reflected, but there was no time for sour grapes. He had to think this through.</p><p>Looking over Thes’s exact words, at first it didn’t seem as though there was any wiggle room. She had never worn the Mask☆DeMasque. She wasn’t the thief herself, she hadn’t been sharing the role with the victim. But that meant...</p><p>Apollo took a deep breath. He had to think this through.</p><p>If Thes wasn’t Mask☆DeMasque, then who was she? <b>She was Ringo’s accomplice.</b> But without her in the costume, how did Mask☆DeMasque perform the magic? <b>Mask☆DeMasque is a Mantle. </b> But then why did Thes kill Ringo? <b>The fifth heist of Mask☆DeMasque never goes well.</b></p><p>That was it. She must have helped Ringo take on the Mantle of Mask☆DeMasque, giving him magic to help with being a thief. But it also meant that the fifth heist had to be the last one, it couldn’t end well.</p><p>“I know that face,” Athena said, looking happy for him. “You just figured it all out?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Apollo told her.</p><p>Judging by the look on the judge’s face, Queen Mab was not feeling as enthusiastic about things. “Defender, have you given up your front? If so, I have a verdict prepared.”</p><p>“<b>Objection!</b>” Apollo shouted, perhaps more forcefully than he needed to. “My apologies, Your Majesty, but I’ve realized exactly what I was missing! As things stand, there is a major contradiction in front of us all!”</p><p>Godot looked ready to face that challenge. “Of course there is. Go on, tell us how the witness is weaseling out of the truth, despite the fact she can’t lie.”</p><p>Apollo shook his head. “That’s not my point, Prosecutor Godot. The defense stands corrected, the witness is not Mask☆DeMasque.” Crossing his arms, Apollo readying for the start of the real final fight. “However, she did assist the victim in his crimes. Including helping him take on the Mantle of Mask☆DeMasque.” That got a <b>lot</b> of murmuring from the monstrous audience.</p><p>“I thought I was the one with a penchant for fancy wordplay, Injustice,” Godot said, but from the way he said it...</p><p>...it was clear, he didn’t know what Apollo was talking about. Well, Apollo decided, it was time he educated Godot. “According to our own expert witness testimony on magic, Harry Dresden, a ‘Mantle’ is a type of magical title,” Apollo said, reading from his notes on the pamphlet. “They’re built from large groups of people forming impressions on a figure, and by taking on that figure’s identity, they can get powers from it as well. The succession of Mask☆DeMasque’s over the years have solidified a reputation strong enough to make for a Mantle, one that gave Ringo the magic needed to commit his crimes.”</p><p>Apollo could watch as Godot absorbed that information, but it was clear the implications of it hadn’t hit him. “So what? If that is true, all you’ve done is fill up a hole in my case for me.” Even as he tried to sound confident, Apollo could tell Godot knew something was up.</p><p>Best not leave him waiting, then. “The problem with Mantles is that they’re not all power, Prosecutor Godot. They also come with drawbacks, ones that fit what people know about the legend. Every fifth heist of a Mask☆DeMasque has been the last, usually because they failed, were caught, or even killed. <em> That </em> was the witness’s motive! In order to ensure the Mantle held, the fifth heist was always going to end in betrayal!” Godot recoiled, sparks emanating from his mask as he did so.</p><p>“He’s right.” Thes wasn’t hiding anymore. She still looked scared, terrified even, but she stood tall, her back straight, and faced Apollo. “Or at the very least, you’re right that I killed Ringo Raith, and framed Queen Rayfa for the crime.” As inhuman as the woman looked, there was pain in her voice that Apollo found himself empathizing with nonetheless. “I didn’t...the Mantle wasn’t the only reason. I...covet beauty, in all its forms. Ringo was beautiful, but only on the outside.”</p><p>That...wasn't the motive Apollo had expected. But then again, he had to remind himself, she wasn’t a mortal. But someone else had a question for her. With a voice like a deadly winter wind, Mab called out, “<b> <em>Why? Child of the Seelie, for what purpose were your crimes committed?</em> </b>” There was something more than just words to what she said. Even though they weren’t directed at Apollo, he felt a sudden urge to confess his most terrible crimes. Which, being Apollo, were things like being short with a cashier or ignoring his friends’ text messages.</p><p>“That does hurt when you do that, you know,” Athena told him, having apparently guessed what he felt guilty about.</p><p>The entire court recoiled from Mab’s question, but the witness was shaking. “I...can’t...” Thes managed to say, through gritted teeth. “We...it was a plan...to upset the balance...but I can’t...I’m bound...” She continued to babble like that, on and on, seemingly in agony over the fact that she genuinely could not answer Mab’s question. The Sidhe guards took her away, and all waited to hear what Mab would say next.</p><p>Looking down at Apollo, she began her final pronouncement. “You may not know this, defender, but among my people, threes are not things to be taken lightly.” Apollo was in fact not aware of that, but he didn’t have to take a note for it, the case was finally over. Rayfa had taken the stand, and with her frosty eyes on the royal teenager, Queen Mab announced her verdict. “For the third time in three days, this court finds Queen Rayfa Padma Khura’in, sovereign ruler of her nation and signatory of the Unseelie Accords, <b>NOT GUILTY</b>.”</p><p>That was it. Once again, there was no fanfare, no courtroom celebration. The monsters emptied the audience, Mab disappeared to whatever she did when she wasn’t scaring Apollo to death, and Rayfa went to the lobby. Athena was heading there too, looking at Apollo with a question unspoken. “I’ll be right there,” he told her. “There’s something I have to do first.” Perhaps she knew what he meant, or perhaps she didn’t. Either way, Athena left Apollo to what he had to do next.</p><p>Apollo crossed the courtroom, coming up to the icy prosecutor’s bench, where Godot still stood, once again looking pleased with himself. “What’s wrong, Injustice? You afraid I’ll come in and spoil the fun, tell you that the mare is actually being charged a fourth time?”</p><p>“No,” Apollo told him, though he was sure he’d have that exact nightmare sometime soon. “Amara is going to end your channeling soon, so I wanted to talk to you.” There were so many thoughts and feelings running through Apollo’s head, but he didn’t have enough time to get into all of them. So he just went for the biggest thing he had to get answered. “Why?”</p><p>The prosecutor laughed. “Why what? You’ll have to be more specific.”</p><p>“I’m not in the mood for games,” Apollo told him, starting to get frustrated. “Why did you take this case? Why did you come back from the dead? Rayfa has never done anything to you, but you just spent three days trying to ruin her life. Your original time as a prosecutor? I get that, I’ve read the files. You had a grudge against Mr. Wright, you wanted to beat him in court. But that’s done. You’re dead. So why are you bothering her?” It just didn’t make any sense to him.</p><p>Godot turned away from him, looking up at the shimmering walls and ceiling of ice around them. “If you know my past, you shouldn’t have to ask. I couldn’t care less about the filly you were defending.”</p><p>There was something callous in Godot’s voice. How had this man once been a defense attorney? “So you came back to face me, I had guessed that, but you’re still dodging my real question. What’s the point of coming back from the dead to battle me in court? Didn’t you already hash out your problems with Mr. Wright?” Even if he hadn’t, Apollo didn’t care for the idea that people were still trying to get at his old boss through him.</p><p>“Ha...!” His laugh sounded different, more full of life, in that moment. “Don’t you know anything about legacy?” Apollo didn’t see where he was going with that. “Back when I stood on the side of the court you do, I taught everything I knew to my Kitten. Then, when I drank liquid death and fell into hell in a hospital room, she took what I had given her, and made it her own. Then she took on an apprentice, Phoenix Wright. She died, but he kept on living. It took a while for him to find his successor.” Godot turned back to look at Apollo, then reached up and took off the visor.</p><p>Underneath the contraption, Godot had a scar on his face, likely from where he’d been injured in his final case. His eyes were cloudy, and Apollo was sure that without that piece of technology, he was completely blind. Yet, the sightless orbs still focused on Apollo. “A man deserves to see firsthand the legacy his life has born.”</p><p>It wasn’t what Apollo had expected. In a way, it might have been touching. But it also hit him in a sore spot. “I’m <b>not</b> Mr. Wright’s successor,” Apollo snapped. “I’m...I’m grateful for everything he taught me, everything he did for me. But I am Apollo Justice. I run the Justice Law Offices. I am my own man.” Godot faltered, blinking his eyes as though only now realizing he couldn’t see what had been in front of him this whole time.</p><p>Pointing to where the lobby was, Apollo made something clear. “You want to know where Mr. Wright’s real apprentice is? The person who’ll be taking up the torch you helped ignite? She’s in there. She stood by my side this whole time. Athena Cykes is her name. Don’t forget it.” With that said, Apollo started to walk off, to join everyone else.</p><p>“I used to forget, you know.” Apollo stopped, letting himself listen to the last words he’d hear from Prosecutor Godot. From Diego Armando. “That I was blind. This damn visor helped me pretend I could see, and if you lie for long enough, it feels like the truth.” Godot drew a long, shaky breath. “Can I hear it? One last time, for the road. I’ll savor it like a fresh cup of coffee.”</p><p>Apollo couldn’t bring it in him to deny the dead man one last wish.</p><p>“<b>OBJECTION!</b>”</p><hr/><p>“The Queen is safe!” Ahlbi exclaimed, tears running down his face. “I only wish I could have been more helpful to you, Mr. Justice! Even worse, that thief took more food while I slept! This time, they didn’t even leave money! Just something about how your debt was paid?”</p><hr/><p>“Ha!” Queen Rayfa proclaimed, turning her head sharply to send her hair into a flip. “There was never any doubt things would turn out well! I was innocent, and Horn Head is <em> my </em> brother!” Then, for just a moment, the confidence disappeared, and she shyly added, “I knew he could help me again.”</p><hr/><p>The desk was covered in paperwork. “We have had to bring in several independent investigative powers from outside the country,” Nahyuta explained. “Da’ra T’ee Ka’ash was not alone. Khura’in cannot allow Ga’ran supporters to corrupt our system. We will not fall again.”</p><hr/><p>On the oldest phone Harry Dresden could find, he was reporting to his superior. “Hey, Listens-to-Wind. No, I am not calling you ‘Black King’. Anyway, thanks to that kid, the Green Pawn got captured. Next time I see Franny, I’m going to have bragging rights.”</p><hr/><p>Somewhere on the farthest edges of the universe, a wizard with an eye that isn’t really an eye considered the outcome of the events he’d set in motion. Even then, no one but him knew of the impact his interference had caused.</p><hr/><p>In a deep prison cell, once used to hide political prisoners against Ga’ran’s regime, Da’ra considered his situation. There was a bowl of prison slop at his door, the mark of a scorpion on the rim. It was a sign, from his people. There was no escape coming. None except his own sting.</p><hr/><p>“How was I supposed to know the Queen was innocent?” Grim Moir asked, clearly annoyed that anyone was asking him about the trial at all. “Listen, I don’t have all day, I’m...you know what? Forget it.” Then he tore open a hole in the air and walked through it, disappearing.</p><hr/><p>In a well-kept LA home, an old man felt odd. “Why do I have the feeling that I missed something?” Then, the bearded gentleman slammed a hand nto his palm, as though it were his gavel. “That’s right! Yesterday was my birthday. When you get to be my age, they just seem to come and go.”</p><hr/><p>Ema Skye was binge-eating Snackoos. “Okay, so, the coroner came back, and I <em> guess </em> he ‘hated what I did to his workspace’ and ‘will kill me if he ever sees me again’.” She rolled her eyes. “Just because he’s having problems with his husband, doesn’t mean he should take them out on me.”</p><hr/><p>Three women were aboard a train they had no tickets for. “Well, once again the Yatagarasu has triumphed!” Kay Faraday said, grinning. “The truth is out, our foe is defeated, and we made it out scot free! The only question is, what next?”</p><p>Cass shrugged, but Molly Carpenter had an idea. “You know, I’m pretty sure Torchwood has truth that needs stealing.” That idea made Kay’s eyes sparkle with delight. It looked like they were heading to England.</p><hr/><p>The phone only rang twice before being picked up. “Yes?”</p><p>“Hello, Mr. Wayne? It’s me, Athena.”</p><p>“Go ahead.”</p><p>“I just wanted to call and let you know that, uh, I ran into your daughter recently, Cassandra.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“She’s...she seems like she’s doing something she really believes in. And she has great friends with her.”</p><p>“Thank you for letting me know, Ms. Cykes.”</p><p>*click*</p><hr/><p>It felt good to be able to relax, for real this time. His usual workload was lighter, there was no more magic crime to worry about, and Apollo Justice could drop the stress and unwind.</p><p>He’d sat on his office’s couch, opened up his long-neglected manga, and barely read the first page when a strange *VWORP-VWORP* sound filled the apartment air. A strange machine faded into existence, right in the middle of the room, and someone emerged from out of it. “Hello, are you Apollo Justice? I’m afraid I have need of your services.”</p><p>He couldn’t even pretend to be shocked anymore. Apollo just set the manga down, took a deep breath, and asked, “What kind of help do you need?”</p><p>Then, someone both familiar and completely foreign emerged from the device. The spiky hair was there, the sharp-jawed face, the sharp eyes...but it was all wrong. No vest under the jacket. Too much youth and happiness in the expression. No stress wrinkles around the eyes. “Hello?” asked a Phoenix Wright who was even younger than Apollo was. “Uh, weird to ask, but apparently you’re supposed to assist me with a case?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I DID IT</p><p>I hope you enjoyed the ending</p><p>As the ending hints, the third and final story in my Turnabout Crossover series will be something with a bit of time travel. It will be a while before I start working on that, however, since it will take a long time to hash out exactly how that's going to work.</p><p>Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this particular story at all</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>